Synthetic Life
by Limited Master RX
Summary: Breakdown is deceased. His medic friend will do anything to get him back, even going against his own team.
1. Chapter 1

This is based on a comic drawn by lonemaximal on Tumblr.

Screams echoed across the Nemesis. Vehicons stared at the medical bay's door. Each cringed, wondering what the medic was doing. Some of their Sparks sank; knowing that it involved Breakdown's corpse. They continued their way pass the medical bay's door. Each knew not to enrage the medic.

A drill impaled the thick armor. Knock Out stood, an emotionless face. His black and red optics examined the corpse's optics)

"Why, stop it!" Cylas begged. "You've done something that I will never forgive." Knock Out chided. (He retracted his drill; walking to a cabinet. The medic opened it; gripping a beaker) "I am one of you now, this is your friend's body! I'm Breakdown!" Cylas yelled. (The beaker shattered. The medic turned his head. Cylas cringed, hearing the medic's neck crank. Knock Out revealed his drill. His face turned to a snarl; narrowed optics)

"You said his name. I gave you one last chance; you blew it." Knock Out snarled. "No, please!" Cylas begged. (Knock Out approached the trapped human. His drill began to spin; Energon stained the mech's armor. Knock Out placed a servo onto 'Breakdown's' chest)

"Your nothing; just a disgusting parasite refusing to die. (Knock Out impaled his drill onto 'Breakdown'. Cylas screamed, pain flooding through his body) I shouldn't kill you, yet you said his name." Knock Out growled. "Why does that name matter?" Cylas asked. (Knock Out reached to 'Breakdown's' face. The medic's finger entering the right optic socket) "You are the reason my friend lost his pride. (The medic poked the optic. Cylas cringed at each poke) He sobbed, telling me how you ripped him apart. How about I do the same to you!" Knock Out yelled. (His other arm turned to a drill. The medic ripped open the chest; revealing the disgusting human. Cylas stared at Knock Out. Eyes widened at the sight of the Energon stained medic.

A saw approached near Cylas' neck. The human cringed, eyes focusing on the tool) "Going soft?" Cylas asked. (The saw turned to a servo. Knock Out revealed his drill. The medic's face close to Cylas') "You will never be Breakdown." Knock Out whispered. (He lunged his drill at the human.

Silence. Cylas stared at Knock Out's optics. The drill impaled his beating heart. Eyes closed; the man fell limp.

Knock Out moved back. His paint job now stained in blood. The medic moved away, heaving a sigh. It was over, nothing remained except memories. The Aston Martin approached a chair. He sat down, sighting Breakdown's body.

Under the bright lights; optics examined rust, dents, and scratches. Knock Out lowered his head; shutting his optics. Breakdown, that name will forever haunt him. Looking up, the medic saw sight of a buffer. The same one Breakdown used for him. Knock Out placed a servo over his Spark Chamber. It pulsed with energy; less beating since the news of 'his' passing.

The door opened. A figure stepped in. Knock Out stood up; straightening his chassis. Megatron approached the medic)

"Knock Out, you've dealt with the pest." Megatron said. "I did, what do you request?" Knock Out asked. "Dispose of the body; put your talent to more important uses." Megatron ordered. "Understood." Knock Out said. (He nodded; Megatron left, shutting the door.

Nothing changed in the medical bay. Knock Out sat on a chair. Optics focused on the corpse of his best friend. Memories of him came by. An idea sparked. Maybe there's a chance. Knock Out stood next to the body. Everything functioned, although needing work. A smile perked. Breakdown will come back. The medic walked away; starting a mental list of objects. Dispose the body? Never.

He carried parts into the medical bay. Optics widened at the Vehicons near Breakdown's body. A disgusting bleeding flesh bag inside. The medic snarled. Vehicons turned, facing the medic) "We damaged ourselves thanks to the Autobots." A Vehicon explained. Knock Out lowered the parts. He pointed to a lone berth near Breakdown's corpse. Each Vehicon at a time.

The last Vehicon left; leaving the medic to wipe more Energon off his face. His optics met Breakdown's body. Fears appeared for Breakdown's resurrection. If Megatron found out about this; he cringed. This has to be a secret. There has to be a safe place. No one should find it. Knock Out searched around the room. Anything to keep him and Breakdown safe? Yes, a room only he and Breakdown knew about. The medic approached a wall. Pressing a hidden switch. Click; the hidden door opened. Knock Out entered.

Inside lay a berth and computers. Beakers on a desk. Knock Out inspected the berth; perfect for his bulky friend. Now came the hard part, getting him in here. Knock Out groaned, now gripping his friend's corpse.

He dragged the body to the hidden room; laying it flat on the ground. Knock Out exhaled, he never knew Breakdown was that heavy. Now he wondered how the mech stood with the weight. The medic walked away from the room; closing the door. Looking at the floor, he noticed a trail of Energon. It lead to the hidden room. Time to get a mop.


	2. Chapter 2

A soggy mop hit the metal ground. Knock Out examined each part of the trail. As he cleaned the mess, he though of how he would bring Breakdown back. The Synthetic Energon; a 'gift' from Ratchet. Dragging the mop; memories came by.

Back then, Synthetic Energon was a rumor. It could replace Energon during times of crises. A rumor of it's power spread. In large doses, it could bring a Cybertronian back. He heard of these rumors during the time he was a Scavenger. How long ago; medics of no fraction. Breakdown. Knock Out tightened his grip on the mop. That name.

Many years ago, the war continued. Cybertron in ruins; Scavengers gripped pieces of bodies to replace their own. He was among them; hiding from both fractions as he did his work. During this time, things became worse.

Isolation was a major piece to the Scavenger. Decepticons had a kill on sight to mechs like him. He lost many friends. Each day passed, his hardened Spark started to crack. The medic began to miss something once important. A friend. Each of his friends filled the holes of isolation. Now their gone, leaving an emotionless Spark to ramble across the broken planet. Optics soon filled with tears as days passed. Each body found dead. A Scavenger to strive, ripping apart corpses. Soon, his Spark sealed the cracks. No one could live to be friends with him. He was a Scavenger. The medic kept that idea; until he met Breakdown.

Standing on empty grounds, the fraction less medic sighed. Other Scavengers got to the bodies before him. Knock Out examined the grounds one more time. He heard words from other Scavengers that Stunticons fought their last battle here. A Combiner Team biting the dust. Thoughts snapped from a moan. Knock Out's optics widened. The medic faced the source of the cry.

Piles of metal buried the muffled moan. Knock Out activated his saw, ripping apart the surrounding metal. If someone is alive under this rubble, maybe he should give it a chance. The metal ripped open. He peered inside. His optics widened.

A functioning Cybertornian. A Decepticon symbol on his chest. The small Decepticon stared at Knock Out. His yellow optics stained with fluid. He shivered at the sight of the red Scavenger)

"Who are you?" The survivor asked. "Can you stand?" Knock Out asked. "Yes, (The figure stood, trembling) are you a Scavenger?" The mech asked. (Knock Out nodded. The mech stood back; tears down his optics) "Please don't hurt me; where's Motormaster?" The mech asked. "The Stunticon Leader? He's dead, the other Scavengers got to his corpse." Knock Out answered. "That mech, Bulkhead; why am I still alive?" The mech asked. "A surviving Stunticon?" Knock Out thought. "Don't know, found you buried here." Knock Out replied. (The mech gripped Knock Out's arm)

"Kill me; I need to join them." The mech begged. "Calm down, tell me everything." Knock Out soothed. "Shouldn't you tear me apart?" The mech asked. "You tell me what happened and I'll decide your fate." Knock Out replied. "Okay." The mech paused. (He shook; letting go of the Scavenger's arm. His mouth tried opening. Knock Out crossed his arms, narrowing his optics)

"How did one like this survive against both Autobots and Scavengers?" Knock Out thought. (He lowered his arms; optics focused on the shivering Decepticon)

"Us Stunticons were to end the Wreckers. We killed most of them, except for Wheeljack and Bulkhead. They tore through Menasor, I hid as they killed my brothers. Motormaster fought Bulkhead, the mech, he ended him." The mech paused. (He cringed; more tears down his optics. Knock Out heard his Spark pulsing. The cracks breaking the shell. If he wanted to destroy his sorrow, its now or never.

The medic placed a servo onto the Decepticon's shoulder) "I'm sorry for your lost." Knock Out soothed. "Let me join them." The mech begged. "Sit down." Knock Out ordered. (The mech nodded, sitting down. Knock Out followed)

"Why aren't you killing me?" The mech asked. "Listen, I lost close friends myself. You suffered losses, you should honor that your keeping the name Stunticon alive." Knock Out answered. "Why do you care?" The mech asked. "Because I'm tired of being alone." Knock Out answered. "Your a Scavenger, I heard mechs like you don't have friends." The mech said. "I'm not Sparkless like others." Knock Out answered. "How can I trust you?" The mech asked. "I'm not hurting you." Knock Out answered. (The Decepticon hugged the Scavenger. Sobbing escaped the Decepticon)

"I lost my brothers, now I'm with you. I'm sorry for crying." The mech apologized. "Its going to take time to recover." Knock Out soothed. "At least I met you." The mech sobbed. "Your happy to meet me?" Knock Out asked. "You're helping me feel better. I lost my brothers and I'm the weakest of them. The Decepticons despise my soft side." The mech answered. "It looks like we both have our troubles." Knock Out chuckled. "Can you be friends with me?" The mech asked. "I'm not sure, we just met." Knock Out said. "If it takes time, then I'm okay." The mech whispered. "Are you sure?" Knock Out asked. "Yes." The mech answered. (He smiled, leaving Knock Out to smile back. His Spark pulsed faster, the shell breaking.

The mech got up, reaching for the rising Scavenger's servo) "Maybe I won't regret this." Knock Out thought. "I'm Breakdown." Breakdown introduced. (He smiled, Knock Out gripped his reached servo) "Knock Out." Knock Out introduced. "Thank you, thank Primus that I met you, Knock Out." Breakdown sobbed. (A smile crept onto the Scavenger's face. Knock Out patted the broken bonded mech's helm. Small tears down the Scavenger's face. He should give this a shot. This time, he won't loose another friend.

He shook his head; a flashback. Knock Out noticed the mess. He stood in place for Primus knows how long. The medic sighed, cleaning more of the place.

A perfect clean to the bay. Knock Out rubbed his face, feeling a substance. He removed his servo, sighting Energon and blood. Knock Out ran to a blank computer screen. His armor stained in gore. The medic snarled, all this time, he never knew of his painted paint job! Before Breakdown, he had to work on his finish.

Buffer in hand, Knock Out cleaned as much gore as he could. He couldn't reach his back. Knock Out stopped, feeling a mental pressure on his back. The same places where Breakdown buffered. Knock Out snarled. That name returning to haunt him! Knock Out stared at the hidden door. He needed to start working on bringing his friend back.

Knock Out examined Breakdown's body. The parts he gathered from the Vehicons. Each piece brought Breakdown together. The human corpse now an empty Spark Chamber. The medic frowned; how could Synthetic Energon bring him back? Knock Out sighed. He spent too much time in this room. The medic stood away from his work. Answers would wait. Knock Out placed a servo onto Breakdown's helm) "Sleep well, Breakdown." Knock Out soothed. The medic walked away, closing the hidden door.


	3. Chapter 3

Enemy fire erupted within the Energon mine. Knock Out gripped his Energon Prod. Dreadwing stood near; firing from his cannon. Arcee and Bulkhead attacked swarming Vehicons. The sight of Bulkhead made Knock Out snarl. That mech, once rivals with 'him'!

Dreadwing slammed his cannon into Arcee's frame. The femme flew; landing on a boulder. She fired energy blasts; scratching Dreadwing's armor. The jet fired an energy blast, destroying the boulder Arcee stood on. She jumped, letting Bulkhead catch her)

"Time to get going!" Bulkhead yelled. (He and Arcee transformed, driving towards the entrance of the mine. Vehicons fired, missing the two Autobots. They escaped.

Knock Out subspaced his Energon Prod. His optics caught Dreadwing approaching)

"You're lacking skill." Dreadwing said. "Thanks, just what I needed." Knock Out chided. "Return to the Nemesis; the Vehicons will take care of the rest." Dreadwing ordered. (Knock Out nodded, facing another direction. Dreadwing followed.

Deeper in the mine, Knock Out crossed his arms. A dirty place, only beauty in here is the raw Energon and his paint job) "What do you do while waiting?" Knock Out asked. "Train against the Autobots. It's what Lord Megatron needs." Dreadwing chided. "Do you think about Breakdown?" Knock Out asked. "I didn't stop him; I knew how close you both were." Dreadwing sighed. "He's just a memory, something I need to forget." Knock Out said. "We're Decepticons, those who don't show weakness." Dreadwing chided. (Knock Out rolled his optics) "Yeah, I didn't hear that before." Knock Out sneered. "Don't mess with your higher officials." Dreadwng chided. "Do you have any injuries I need to fix?" Knock Out asked. "No." Dreadwing replied. (Both arrived to a giant elevator.

The Energon lift rose to the Nemesis. Vehicons stared at Knock Out and Dreadwing. Both main bots left the room; jaunting across the empty halls. The door to the Bridge opened)

Megatron turned, facing both medic and new SIC. Dreadwing approached, facing Megatron. Knock Out noticed Soundwave focusing on him)

"What happened in the mines?" Megatron asked. "Two Autobots caused trouble. We stopped them before any damage could occur to the Energon." Dreadwing answered. "Is that all?" Megatron asked. "Yes, Lord Megatron, Knock Out assisted me the best he could." Dreadwing said. "I did." Knock Out replied. (He stared at Soundwave, staring at him)

"Knock Out?" Dreadwing asked. (The medic's optics tore from Soundwave to the jet) "Yes?" Knock Out asked. "Lord Megatron has dismissed us." Dreadwing said. "I understand." Knock Out replied. (He turned, leaving the Bridge alongside Dreadwing.

The new SIC stared at Knock Out) "You've been acting strange." Dreadwing mused. "What do you mean?" Knock Out asked. "You've been staying in your medical bay rather then your quarters." Dreadwing answered. "I want to make sure that I can repair the Vehicons without dragging myself out of my quarters." Knock Out lied. "Be careful on what you do, medic. Don't hide anything from Lord Megatron." Dreadwing warned. (He stormed off. Knock Out stood, waiting till the SIC left.

Vanished from view; Knock Out held a smile. He had to start working. The Autobots delayed his work on 'him'. Knock Out sighed, maybe he was wrong and needed some time out of his medical bay. He took a step, stopping. Voices in the Bridge. The medic approached, staying near the door)

"Soundwave, the Vehicons have detected a signal in the west. Go find out what the source is." Megatron ordered. "I understand." (Knock Out) Soundwave played.

(The medic rolled his optics. Soundwave played his voice. Knock Out stood back, hurrying to the med bay. He couldn't let Megatron know he was eavesdropping. Vehicons glanced at the running medic passing by.

The medical bay's door opened; empty. Knock Out glanced back. Vehicons passing. The door closed, leaving the medic alone. Knock Out approached the hidden door.

Blue armor; the Aston Martin worked. Vehicon pieces lay around the tilted berth. How good it was to be a Scavenger. The medic knew every piece to the troops, helping him repair Breakdown. No Decepticon medic knew Breakdown's body more then him. Knock Out finished the wiring in Breakdown's repaired stomach. The medic attached the new stomach plates into place. He welded them, letting sparks fly. The medic moved back, sighting his finished work. Except for paint, it looked good as new. Knock Out gazed at Breakdown's face. His Spark sank.

For how good he was, a high rank, an infamous Scavenger, there was one thing he couldn't do. Replace Breakdown's optic. The medic cringed, hearing berating from his medical teacher. He couldn't build or replace an optic like the other students. Knock Out closed his optics, hiding the liquid building up)

"Breakdown, if only you woke up and told me everything's okay." Knock Out choked. (He placed fingers below his optics. If only his dream came true. The medic focused on the Vehicon pieces. He gripped a piece, staring at it. All those memories. Knock Out walked away, choking a sob. The medic noticed a black piece. An optic patch, just like what 'he' wore after the incident. Knock Out gripped it. He placed it over his own right optic)

"This is what you saw. I'm amazed that you were able to live so long with that scar." Knock Out thought. (He removed it, letting his right optic adjust to the light. The medic approached 'him', placing the optic patch over 'his' old wound. If only 'his' lips curled to a smile like before) "Thanks doc." Knock Out remembered. (He closed his optics, turning away. Tears can't fall, not yet.

Knock Out sat on a chair. A computer online to reveal the structure of Synthetic Energon. Scrap; he needs more info to perfect it. Knock Out glanced at Breakdown. He turned his head, tears don't exist now. Knock Out created a new mental list; one for data he needed for his chemistry project.

Exhaustion poured in with the forming of the list. How long has it been since he drank Energon? The medic stood up; rubbing his weary faceplates. He needed to leave the room before the memories forced him to cry.

The hidden door opened, letting Knock Out exit. He rubbed below his optics; the door closed. The buffer in his sight. Knock Out gripped it, polishing his armor. A good polish always calmed him down; it would be better if 'he' held it. Knock Out shut his optics. Stop thinking about 'him'! He continued to polish. The door opened.

Knock Out glared at an entering Vehicon. It approached the medic) "Knock Out, are you okay?" The Vehicon asked. "Why do you want to know?" Knock Out asked. "You haven't left your medical bay since the Energon Mine incident. Aren't you hungry?" The Vehicon asked. "Why do you ask?" Knock Out asked. "I noticed you haven't eaten any Energon in almost three solar cycles." The Vehicon said. "Why are you concerned?" Knock Out asked. "Breakdown used to tell you to watch your Energon during the long surgeries." The Vehicon answered. "Don't say his name!" Knock Out yelled. (The Vehicon bolted out of the room. Knock Out sighed, he checked his systems. Low; the Vehicon was right. The medic walked out of the medical bay. He needed a drink.

The medic ingested the glowing Energon in haste. He coughed; Energon dripping down his paint job. Knock Out looked down, a new part to buffer. The medic left the Energon storage room; gripping his half ingested cube.

Slow, got to be slower. Knock Out sat on his chair in his quarters. Here, no one could see his exhaustion. The cube tilted, letting the contents enter the medic's body. 'He' helped him with Energon when he faltered. Even when the medic's world turned upside down, 'he' still helped him. He couldn't treat 'him' as a friend since bringing him to a nightmare. Yet 'he' kept him alive and tried to make him smile. Before the Decepticons forced him to join, it was both the happiest and saddest memories. All because 'he' cared for him.

The medic finished his cube, placing it on the desk. He placed a servo onto his stomach. The Energon settled in his tanks. Knock Out exhaled, lying his head onto the back of his chair. Exhausted; all he could feel was his aching joints. The medic closed his optics. 'He' told him to rest after handling many repairs. Knock Out chuckled, Breakdown, he's getting used to 'his' name.

Time passed, giving the medic a moment to relax. No Vehicons to repair, just him and a project. He stood up, he gave his joints enough time to rest. For now, he had a friend to work on.

Knock Out walked across the Nemesis. His systems recovering from the exhaustion. Now back to what he's supposed to do. The medic kept going, knowing that its all for 'him'.

During his walk, he passed the communication room's door. The medic froze. He remembered; when Silas possessed 'him', 'his' life signal came on. If he's to bring 'him' back, 'his' life signal is to vanish.

The door opened to computers and desks. Vehicons stood, leaving the main computer alone. No Soundwave; good. Knock Out approached, pressing his fingers to the keyboard. Vehicons glanced at the red medic, then ignored him. Black and red optics focused on the life signals. Knock Out found 'his' and deleted it from the ship's systems. Now they won't know that 'he' will wake up. The medic returned the computer to the desktop. He turned, leaving the room. Vehicons did nothing, only focusing on their business. A new mission complete without trouble. Now to find the data pads.


	4. Chapter 4

Thunder boomed, waking Dreadwing from recharge. The nature of this planet, now spooking the SIC? Dreadwing sighed, rubbing his faceplates. He got off his berth. Thunder roared; sounding like an Autobot weapon from long ago. Dreadwing stood away from his berth. The storm sounded like a battle, like the last one he and Skyquake fought in as brothers. A walk would calm him of that memory.

The door to his quarters opened. Dreadwing exited; sighting passing Vehicons and Insecticons. Each Vehicon glanced at Dreadwing before focusing on their patrol. Nothing happened since the mine incident. Now the Nemesis was airborne, heading towards another location.

A raging storm occurred outside. Everyone heard the din of rain above. Dreadwing wandered, ignoring the glances he received from the Vehicons. Nothing new.

Stomping down the halls, Dreadwing started to think of Knock Out. After the death of Cylas, the medic stayed in his medical bay. A Vehicon nicknamed Giddy reported Knock Out's berating to him. All over if the medic was okay without Breakdown. For the time he knew Breakdown, the bulky mech showed concern to the Vehicons and Knock Out. Doing things he never imagined any Decepticon could commit.

In the past, Dreadwing panted. He faced two injured Vehicons. They shook from Dreadwing's power. The jet sighed, no holograms to practice fighting with? Dreadwing exited the room, leaving the two injured Vehicons to collapse.

Passing in the halls, Dreadwing approached the Energon storage room. A Vehicon stood guard, moving away to let Dreadwing enter.

Energon Cubes stored on shelves. Dreadwing gripped one, letting it reveal it's shiny light blue substance. He ingested it, the Energon flowed through his systems.

It emptied, revealing glass. Dreadwing placed the cube onto a shelf of empty cubes. The door opened, Dreadwing turned, facing the unknown figure.

A bulky shadow, a single yellow optic staring at him. Breakdown entered, gripping two empty cubes. He stopped in front of Dreadwing.

"Breakdown, whats going on?" Dreadwing asked. "I need to get more Energon." Breakdown explained. "Is it for Knock Out?" Dreadwing asked. "Yeah, he forgets to eat after long surgeries." Breakdown sighed. "Why does he forget?" Dreadwing asked. "He gets overwhelmed with work. It could've started when he was a P.O.W." Breakdown sighed. "Captured; by Autobots?" Dreadwing asked. "No, our fraction. We attacked their main base and imprisoned them; Knock Out was one of them. Lord Megatron chose a servo full of Decepticons to feed them. They didn't give them enough to survive. Knock Out survived because I fed him my rations." Breakdown sighed. (Dreadwing's optics widened)

"You saved Knock Out when he was a Scavenger?" Dreadwing asked. "Yes, that's why he lets me handle the Energon. He trusts me." Breakdown soothed. (He smiled) "Why did you save him?" Dreadwing asked. (Breakdown passed the jet; placing the empty cubes onto where Dreadwing left his. The bulky mech turned, facing Dreadwing)

"Knock Out's the only mech in my entire life that cared for me." Breakdown elated. "When did this betrayal of Lord Megatron's order start?" Dreadwing asked. "Right after the other Stunticons died." Breakdown answered. "I heard about it at my post. I'm sorry for the loss." Dreadwing mused. "It happened a long time ago. I don't feel anything for their abusive afts." Breakdown chided. "The Stunticons abused you?" Dreadwing asked. "Yeah, that's why I prefer Knock Out. He doesn't mistreat me." Breakdown soothed. "How did Knock Out become a Decepticon?" Dreadwing asked. (Breakdown sighed, rubbing his arms)

"You don't want to know." Breakdown whispered. "Go ahead, I know of more atrocities then one thing." Dreadwing said.

"Lord Megatron found me sneaking Energon to Knock Out. He threatened to kill me right in front of him. Knock Out had no choice then to become a Decepticon." Breakdown quavered. "It seems the medic has changed his opinion on us." Dreadwing mused. "He never told me why he likes being a Decepticon. It could be for the paint he gets." Breakdown chuckled.

(Dreadwing looked at the Energon) "I never thought this would happen." Dreadwing thought. "Dreadwing?" Breakdown asked. "Nothing." Dreadwing lied. "Well, I should look for the Energon, Knock Out needs." Breakdown said. (Dreadwing picked up two Energon cubes. He approached Breakdown)

"Go do your job then. We can't lose our only medic." Dreadwing ordered. (Breakdown grabbed the new ones from Dreadwing's servos) "Thank you, I'm sure Knock Out's finished by now." Breakdown thanked. "What a strange mech you are." Dreadwing muttered. (Breakdown stared at the winged mech)

"Dreadwing? Please don't tell anyone of this conversation." Breakdown requested. "As long as you keep your loyalty to Lord Megatron. I will keep it." Dreadwing said. "Understood." Breakdown replied. (He nodded, leaving the room.

That happened on the same day Airachnid terminated him. If only he listened on that horrific day. He still remembered the face Knock Out made when he heard the news. More outbursts from the medic then usual, a painful reaction to suffering. Dreadwing approached the Energon storage room. A Vehicon guard moved away, letting the SIC enter.

Knock Out inspected boxes filled with data pads. Before gaining the chemicals, he had to understand the science. Three boxes filled with the info. Knock Out groaned, first dragging Breakdown's corpse and now lifting heavy boxes. If only Breakdown was here to help him.

The more he said or thought that name, the scars healed quicker.

Dreadwing approached the medical bay. Insecticons chatted among themselves. More thunder boomed above, causing Vehicons to hug the Insecticons. Dreadwing narrowed his optics. His glare caused the Vehicons to run from the confused Insecticons. Rain kept pouring, the storm seemed eternal.

The door opened, Dreadwing peered inside. No sign of Knock Out. Besides the heavy rain, silence filled the room. Dreadwing stepped to Knock Out's medical desk. His fingers across the medic's data pads. Powered off.

A loud boom startled the mech. Dreadwing growled; the Autobot weapon, aimed at Skyquake. The winged mech stared at Knock Out's data pads. One online that he didn't notice. He picked it up, sighting large Cybertronian text.

'Breakdown, I miss you.' Dreadwing frowned, narrowing his optics. He heard footsteps becoming louder. A Vehicon entered, flailing his head. It noticed Dreadwing)

"Where is he?" The Vehicon asked. "Knock Out? I haven't seen him." Dreadwing said. "Scrap, we've got a few Vehicons injured while fixing the satellites outside." The Vehicon spouted. "I'll look for the medic, get the injured in here." Dreadwing ordered. (The Vehicon nodded, flinging itself out of the room. Dreadwing exited; more rain pounded on the ship.

The new SIC searched, no sign of the medic. Questions escaped his mouth towards the Vehicons. "Have you seen Knock Out?" He asks. Nothing.

Dreadwing approached the door to Knock Out's quarters. It opened, revealing a small room with two berths. A small one for Knock Out, the other.

Dreadwing sighed, he could've listened. Now he met his fate. Dreadwing approached Breakdown's berth. Fingers rubbed the cold surface. He still remembered his orange face, giving a big smile to the medic. Dreadwing stepped back; maybe those two were closer then anyone thought. The winged mech stepped away, returning to the door.

It opened, revealing three big boxes. Dreadwing raised an optic) "Dreadwing, what are you doing in my quarters?" Someone asked. "Searching for you, medic." Dreadwing chided. (The boxes lowered, letting the SIC see the Aston Martin. He had a frown)

"Why were you looking for me?" Knock Out asked. "Vehicons injured in the storm, you need to repair them." Dreadwing ordered. "Oh that, can you carry these to the medical bay?" Knock Out asked. "No." Dreadwing paused. (He cringed, Knock Out shoved the boxes onto his arms. The SIC glared at Knock Out, giving a grin) "Thank you, now onto the medical bay." Knock Out chuckled. (He ran off, Dreadwing sighed. Whats in these boxes?

Vehicons filled the medical bay. Knock Out assisted a handful of Vehicons to berths. Other Vehicons got out of the room. Knock Out noticed the burns in their armor. He began his work.

Dreadwing placed the boxes onto the medic's desk. He saw Knock Out working upon the Vehicons. While Knock Out did his job, Dreadwing peeked into a box. Data pads. Dreadwing gripped one, sighting data on chemistry)

"Into chemistry now?" Dreadwing asked. (He heard a yelp from a Vehicon, Abby maybe) "Don't startle me. For your question, yes." Knock Out replied. "Why?" Dreadwing asked. (Knock Out sighed, showing signs of irritation. The medic turned his head, glaring at Dreadwing)

"To get my mind off, 'him'." Knock Out chided. "I see." Dreadwing said. "Do you have anything left to do?" Knock Out asked. "No; continue your work, medic. There are far more injured then we expected." Dreadwing ordered. "All because of this stupid weather. Do the Vehicons know how to drive?" Knock Out asked. "Lord Megatron gave them the duty. A simple storm isn't going to stop the Decepticons." Dreadwing said.

(Another roar of thunder. Dreadwing jumped, hearing the medic chuckle) "Sorry, did a little thunder spook the second in command?" Knock Out asked. "Don't speak that way." Dreadwing growled. "Go on, say that you're afraid of the weather." Knock Out goaded. "Focus on your work." Dreadwing ordered. (Knock Out rolled his optics. A repaired Vehicon passed, leaving the medical bay. Rain kept pounding on the ceiling. More Vehicons came and went.

Knock Out kept working; the thunder did a number on each of them. Dreadwing stood behind, watching the medic. Knock Out repaired more Vehicons. He held an urge to request an item, what 'he' used to help him with. Knock Out laughed, ignoring the puzzled face Dreadwing made. Breakdown, what will happen when 'he' returns?

The Aston Martin placed a small drill into an Insecticon's injured right hand) "Do stop squirming, you'll only make it worse." Knock Out ordered. (The Insecticon nodded, screeching. Dreadwing gripped his faceplates) "Stop it." Dreadwing thought.

(How many lighting rods were aboard the ship? Did the Vehicons make a sport out of electrocuting themselves? Knock Out sighed, more work, more things to keep his mind off the stress.

As the Vehicons passed by, Knock Out swore he saw Breakdown waving. The medic smiled, only an illusion. Speaking of 'him', what will happen if Breakdown woke up? If they accepted 'his' return, they'll lead 'him' to death. Knock Out glanced at Dreadwing; red and black optics narrowing. That mech couldn't save Breakdown's life. As more repairs occurred, Knock Out remembered when they first arrived on the planet.

They were carefree, nothing to fear, just a medic and his assistant across a new world. Both mechs wondered how the world functioned, getting to know the different culture. If they could leave to become rouges, Breakdown will be safe from the grasp of death. Knock Out smiled, a plan formed for how he, they will escape. On the berth, the Vehicon nicknamed Giddy tilted its head. Now wondering why the medic gave a genuine smile to it.

The last Vehicon left, gripping its repaired arm. Knock Out grasped his tools, rubbing them in cloth. Dreadwing stood, staring at the medic. Knock Out closed his optics)

"Anything new, Dreadwing?" Knock Out asked. "Checking to make sure your not planning on doing anything behind our backs." Dreadwing answered. "No, why would I betray my own team?" Knock Out asked. "What will you do with chemistry? Besides helping you forget Breakdown." Dreadwing questioned. "Learn to make weapons. I used to do that when I was a Scavenger. Those were the days. When I met 'him', I told 'him' what I knew." Knock Out answered. (Dreadwing's optics widened; a comm. link)

"Dreadwing, return to the bridge." Megatron ordered. "Yes, Lord Megatron." Dreadwing said. (He exited the room. Knock Out placed his tools down. Now to do some buffing.

The bridge's door opened. Dreadwing approached Megatron. Soundwave stood next to the leader) "Dreadwing." Megatron called. "What do you request, Lord Megatron?" Dreadwing asked. "Someone used the main computer without Soundwave's permission." Megatron answered. "Were we hacked?" Dreadwing asked. "No, someone aboard the ship deleted data." Megatron answered. "What was the data? Iacon Relics?" Dreadwing asked. "No, Breakdown's life signal." Megatron said. "Knock Out, I'll bring the medic at once." Dreadwing declared. (Megatron nodded. Dreadwing exited the room, running down the hall)

"Why did he do that?" Dreadwing thought. (He arrived to the medic's door. It opened to Knock Out buffing his armor. The medic turned, sighting Dreadwing) "Hello Dreadwing, is something wrong?" Knock Out asked. "Come with me, Lord Megatron wants a word with you." Dreadwing ordered.

(Knock Out placed the buffer down. His Spark pulsed faster. Somethings wrong. The medic approached the second in command. Both exited from the medical bay. Knock Out gave one glance to the hidden door) "Stay while I suffer, Breakdown." Knock Out thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Knock Out and Dreadwing walked across the Nemesis' halls. Vehicons and Insecticons passed by. Knock Out looked at Dreadwing. "What does lord Megatron want?" Knock Out asked. "I cannot say, only our lord knows." Dreadwing answered. "Please don't let it be about Breakdown." Knock Out thought. (The medic's Spark pulsed faster as they approached the door to the Bridge.

It opened, Knock Out and Dreadwing entered. The door closed; only light source came from outside and monitors. Rain hit the glass. Both medic and SIC noticed Soundwave hiding in the darkness. The silent mech moved his helm towards the small bridge.

On it, Megatron stood; gazing at the storm clouds. He turned; the medic's Spark sank from Megatron's glare. He approached them, facing both. Dreadwing stood in front of the medic, optics focused on Megatron)

"Lord Megatron, I brought the medic." Dreadwing stated. "Move aside, Dreadwing." Megatron ordered. (Dreadwing nodded, sidestepping towards Soundwave. The Decepticon leader approached Knock Out, looming over him)

"Why did you want me here, my lord?" Knock Out asked. (His Spark pulsed faster. He could only pray his plan wasn't discovered) "You deleted the data, tell me, why?" Megatron asked. "Data, what are you talking about?" Knock Out asked. "You deleted Breakdown's life signal. Did Soundwave give you permission?" Megatron asked. "No." Knock Out whispered.

(He stared at the ground) "Knock Out." Megatron growled. (The medic looked up, sighting Megatron's snarl) "Yes, my lord?" Knock Out asked.

(Thunder roared outside, consuming the room in a bright light. Megatron's arm came towards the medic.

Sharp claws dragged across his chest; ripping the red metal away. Knock Out screamed; a servo gripping his neck. Megatron lifted the medic. The flash ended, letting Dreadwing and Soundwave see the medic.

His chest ripped open, revealing damaged circuitry. Dreadwing stepped forward; someone gripped his arm. Soundwave pulled the SIC back.

Fresh Energon poured out of his chest. Everyone could hear his Spark pulsing. Static filled the medic's optics. The pressure on his neck increased. His optics adjusted, sighting Megatron lifting him. The Decepticon leader narrowed his optics, a snarl)

"Listen Knock Out, if you dare go against my back, I'll extinguish your Spark!" Megatron yelled. (Knock Out nodded the best he could. Pain flared in his Spark. Megatron tossed the medic, letting him hit the ground. Knock Out trembled; coughing Energon. More came down his chest. It hurt. Megatron approached the weakened medic. Knock Out raised his arm) "Please, stop!" Knock Out begged. (Light consumed the room) "Lord Megatron!" Dreadwing yelled.

(The Decepticon leader stopped; Dreadwing stood in front of Knock Out. His optics narrowed)

"Move aside, Dreadwing." Megatron ordered. "I consider you stop before making a move you'll regret." Dreadwing advised. (Megatron peered down, sighting Knock Out. The medic trembled; his Spark pulsed slower. Megatron glanced at Soundwave)

"Soundwave, take him to the medical bay." Megatron ordered. (The silent mech nodded; walking towards Knock Out. He tried pushing himself up, Energon poured down his chest. The medic collapsed, static filling his optics. Soundwave's fingers wrapped around his tires. He couldn't do anything, only moan while trying to stay online. The door opened, letting both Decepticons leave. Dreadwing faced Megatron. The silver mech wandered to the glass)

"Lord Megatron, don't you think that was too much?" Dreadwing asked. "He broke a rule, (Lighting roared outside) he payed the price." Megatron answered. "I won't question your actions, my lord. We still need him." Dreadwing said. "I didn't plan on killing him. You have to force your power to make them know their place." Megatron said. "Lord Megatron?" Dreadwing asked. "Yes?" Megatron asked. "Did you threaten to kill Breakdown to get Knock Out?" Dreadwing asked.

"I did, how do you know of this?" Megatron asked. "I heard of it from Vehicons." Dreadwing lied. "Dreadwing, did Knock Out dispose the body?" Megatron asked. "I never asked him that." Dreadwing answered. "The medic is thinking about Breakdown more then his work." Megatron mused. "What should we do, my lord?" Dreadwing asked. "Come with me." Megatron ordered. (He turned, facing the door. Dreadwing followed; stopping to pick up Knock Out's armor. The SIC approached as the door opened.

Static filled his optics. He couldn't see anything other then black and white. Something gripped his wheels. A loud screeching noise came from him against the floor) "Dreadwing?" Knock Out asked. "Soundwave." (Megatron) Soundwave played. "Why you?" Knock Out asked. "Orders." (Megatron) Soundwave played. (Knock Out's arms trembled, rubbing the interior of his chest) "It hurts." Knock Out moaned. "Breakdown." (Knock Out) Soundwave played. "Why bring him in this, he's gone." Knock Out moaned. (No response; if there was one. Signals started turning off. Everything turned black.

Dreadwing and Megatron left the Bridge; walking down the hall. Rain hit the ceiling, a din echoing) "Lord Megatron, has Soundwave found the next Iacon Relic?" Dreadwing asked. "No, still decoding them." Megatron answered. "When did you notice Knock Out's change?" Dreadwing asked. "After the death of the human, something tells me he's hiding more then we know." Megatron mused. "Only he knows the answers." Dreadwing said. (Both arrived to the medical bay.

Soundwave placed Knock Out on a medical berth. His Spark pulsing weaker. Soundwave heard the door open. He turned, noticing Megatron and Dreadwing. Megatron approached) "Perhaps we need the psychic patch." Megatron mused. "No, my lord, let him rest, he'll answer." Dreadwing advised. "It will be our last option." Megatron growled. (They heard faint moaning. Megatron raised his servo. Dreadwing and Soundwave stepped back.

Optics adjusted to the bright light. Knock Out stirred from the darkness. A black shadow appeared) "Breakdown?" Knock Out asked. (A servo touched his cheek. Claws, red optics; Megatron. Knock Out's optics widened)

"He's dead." Megatron whispered. "I know, forgive me for my behavior. None of this will happen again." Knock Out apologized. "It better be." Megatron growled. "I will, Lord Megatron." Knock Out said. "Tell me, Knock Out, where's Breakdown's body?" Megatron asked. "I destroyed it, nothing's left." Knock Out moaned. "Are you sure?" Megatron asked. (Knock Out nodded, narrowing his optics. Energon dripped down his chest. Megatron stood up, approaching Dreadwing)

"Yes, my lord?" Dreadwing asked. "Keep an optic on our medic, question him and see what he's hiding." Megatron ordered. "Understood, Lord Megatron." Dreadwing asked. "I'll be back in seven hours." Megatron said. (Dreadwing nodded; observing while Megatron and Soundwave left.

The rain kept pouring; Dreadwing approached Knock Out) "Is someone here?" Knock Out asked. "Yes, how do you feel?" Dreadwing asked. "Awful, my Spark and paint." Knock Out cried. "Can you repair your own body?" Dreadwing asked. "Yes, I've done surgury on myself before. It's not different here." Knock Out sighed. "Do you need anything to assist you?" Dreadwing asked. "My armor, some tools, and a mirror." Knock Out ordered. (Dreadwing gave the medic his chest armor. He walked away, picking up tools. Knock Out stood up, his body screamed in pain. The medic careened towards a machine, gripping small tubes. He placed them onto his chest, starting it. His legs faltered, forcing him to grip the berth. He adjusted himself to lie down as new Energon pumped through his systems. Pain through his body.

The winged mech placed the tools down on a tray. Knock Out picked one up, starting his work. Dreadwing walked off, looking for a mirror.

Tools in the medic's grip. His chest looking better from the curled metal. Rage built up in the mech, everything shattered. Now how can he bring Breakdown back? His Spark pulsed faster. He almost lost everything. Dreadwing approached, revealing a mirror)

"Knock Out, is something wrong?" Dreadwing asked. "No, I'm fine." Knock Out whispered. "Is there anything else?" Dreadwing asked. "Yes." Knock Out said. "What is it?" Dreadwing asked. (Knock Out snatched the mirror, starting to work on himself)

"Why did you stop Megatron?" Knock Out asked. "I understand how you feel. You've got to move on before lord Megatron makes any more dents." Dreadwing said. "Fine, besides, there's nothing I could've done." Knock Out sighed. "Since you helped murder him." Knock Out thought. "Repair yourself medic, tell me if you need anything." Dreadwing said. (Knock Out nodded, staring at the mirror in his grasp.

The medic finished his work on his chest piece. Now to work on his body. Knock Out gripped the mirror, reflecting the wounds and tubes pumping Energon. The light blue fluid seeped, passing down the opened parts. Tools placed on his metal above the chamber, sealing the wounds. Dreadwing gazed, optics narrowing.

He finished his chest, the cracks sealed. Knock Out disconnected the Energon lines and sat up. He gripped a small tool containing a bottle of red paint. He placed the mirror down; now for cosmetics. The medic picked up his chestplate. Spraying the red paint, it looked like its old self. Knock Out gripped his buffer, now polishing his armor. Perfect, just like before. Knock Out attached his chest armor, letting it adjust. Raising the mirror, Knock Out observed his repairs.

The medic slid down the berth. He cringed, feet touching the ground. Dreadwing noticed the medic gripping the berth. His legs trembling. The jet approached the medic)

"Scrap." Knock Out thought. "Need any help?" Dreadwing asked. "No, I'm fine, my legs aren't working since that blow to my chest." Knock Out said. (He sat up, opening pieces of armor on his legs. The medic gazed upon the wiring and metal plating. Dreadwing moved to get a clear view)

"I'm amazed you're capable of repairing yourself." Dreadwing mused. "I was a Scavenger, ripping apart corpses helps you know anatomy." Knock Out smirked. "Did you teach Breakdown of this?" Dreadwing asked. "Yes, he watched me do my work." Knock Out answered. (He continued his work, fixing his legs while Dreadwing examined.

Data, Soundwave typed on the main computer. Megatron gazed as the silent mech did his work. Vehicons stood nearby, focusing on the two. Megatron approached Soundwave, sighting the screen)

"Why do you think Knock Out deleted the data?" Megatron asked. (Soundwave continued typing on the computer) "Breakdown." (Knock Out) Soundwave played. "Him, the only reason I kept him was for his upgraded body. To think he would bring me the best medic in the Decepticon army." Megatron mused. (He chuckled. Soundwave nodded, continuing his work. The door opened.

A Vehicon nicknamed Giddy entered, approaching Megatron) "Lord Megatron, we're getting an Autobot signal at a mine." Giddy said. "How many Autobots?" Megatron asked. "One, Wheeljack." Giddy explained. "I'll let Dreadwing handle him, he's in the medical bay. Tell him and take over his post." Megatron ordered. (Giddy nodded, running off. Megatron approached Soundwave; observing the silent mech's movements.

Knock Out moved his leg, feeling his joints. The medic started working on his other leg. Dreadwing looked up)

"How did you destroy his body?" Dreadwing asked. "Cut it apart, set the remains ablaze. I knew Breakdown's body more then anyone else. It hurt, watching him consumed in flames." Knock Out whispered. (He reattached tiny wires. His pain receptors online to feel each jolt) "How long ago was that?" Dreadwing asked. "Around three weeks ago, when I killed the flesh bag." Knock Out whispered. "Why did you take the Vehicon parts?" Dreadwing asked. "For future injuries, you saw me using those pieces." Knock Out spat. "If you could bring Breakdown back, would you?" Dreadwing asked.

(Knock Out lifted his gaze to the SIC. Optics showing small tears) "Would you do the same for Skyquake?" Knock Out questioned. "No, ressurection discriminates the dead. I've moved on, now you need to follow." Dreadwing ordered. (Knock Out nodded, returning to his legs) "Yes, Commander Dreadwing." Knock Out whispered. "Answer my previous question, would you preform resurrection?" Dreadwing asked. "No, Breakdown was just an assistant." Knock Out answered. (Dreadwing gripped Knock Out's servo. The winged mech glared)

"Your lying." Dreadwing snarled. "What are you talking about?" Knock Out asked. "You cared for Breakdown, you taught him all you knew. Became friends with him, I saw it all happen, yet you call him 'just an assistant'." Dreadwing snarled. "How do you know?" Knock Out asked. "The same day Breakdown died. He told me about you caring for him. Your words don't work. Tell me, where's Breakdown's body?" Dreadwing demanded. (Knock Out's Spark froze. Its over, Breakdown's gone and so will he. The medic opened his mouth. Right then, the door opened. Dreadwing and Knock Out focused on the door. Giddy stood, approaching the two)

"Dreadwing sir, we're getting reports of Wheeljack attacking a mine." Giddy said. (Dreadwing glared at Giddy) "Have you alerted Lord Megatron?" Dreadwing asked. "Yes, he told me to tell you to do it." Giddy said. "Fine, stay here." Dreadwing ordered. (He ran off, leaving the medical bay. Giddy faced Knock Out. The medic cried, letting small tears trickle down his face)

"Knock Out?" Giddy asked. "Thank you, I never thought anyone would come." Knock Out thanked. "What was going on between you two?" Giddy asked. "Over Breakdown." Knock Out answered. "Him, he gave us all our nicknames, from Steve, to Abby, and me." Giddy mused. "Yes, Dreadwing and Megatron noticed how I've been thinking about him." Knock Out said. (He closed his leg plates. The medic slid down to hit the ground)

"Do you have his body?" Giddy asked. "No, he's gone; Dreadwing can't get it through his thick helm." Knock Out spat. "Do you need help with anything?" Giddy asked. (The medic exhaled, placing a servo on his cheek. He rubbed his tears away) "No, I'm alright." Knock Out lied. "Did you disable your pain receptors?" Giddy asked. "More words from Breakdown?" Knock Out asked. "I heard you talking about pain receptors when." Giddy paused. (Knock Out sniffled, rubbing his optics) "When I failed him." Knock Out added. (The medic walked away to a berth. He closed his optics.

Knock Out's optics gazed upon an injured Breakdown. He smiled, ignoring his wounds and missing optic) "Knock Out, is something wrong?" Breakdown asked. (The medic's optics focused on the empty socket) "I can't repair your optic. I'm a useless medic if I can't do anything right!" Knock Out choked. (Thick fingers moved to his cheek. The medic stopped, his optics focused on Breakdown. He smiled) "You did your best." Breakdown soothed. "Breakdown, I still failed." Knock Out whispered. "No you didn't. We have our flaws, I don't mind. You did your best, that's all that matters." Breakdown elated. (Knock Out wrapped his fingers around Breakdown's servo. The medic smiled.

Someone gripped his shoulder, snapping him from the memory) "Daydreaming, Knock Out?" Someone asked. (His voice. Knock Out's optics widened. The medic's helm turned, facing the leader of the Decepticons)

"No, Lord Megatron, what do you request?" Knock Out asked. "Tell me, are you hiding anything?" Megatron asked. "No, nothing at all." Knock Out lied. (Megatron noticed the three boxes. He approached them. Knock Out noticed Giddy missing. Left because of Megatron's orders maybe. Megatron gripped a data pad. Red optics sighting the data)

"Chemistry, Knock Out, tell me what your doing." Megatron demanded. "Something to get my mind off things." Knock Out answered. "How much did Breakdown mean to you?" Megatron asked. "Everything." Knock Out whispered. "You disposed the body, correct?" Megatron asked. "Yes, its nothing now." Knock Out answered. "Why don't you accept it?" Megatron asked. "He's close to waking up." Knock Out thought. "Something told me, he would be okay." Knock Out choked. "He's gone and you must move on. Dreadwing already has, do the same. (Megatron approached; yanking Knock Out off the ground) Or I'll make you." Megatron threatened. "Yes my Lord, I will never say his name and will only swear my loyalty to you. No pity parties, because the war is more important then a dead soldier." Knock Out accepted. "Good, now I expect you to act the way you should." Megatron snarled. (Knock Out nodded; his Spark sank. Megatron dropped the medic; he hit the metal floor. The Decepticon leader glared before leaving. The door closed, leaving the medic alone. Rain kept falling above.

Knock Out's legs trembled. He couldn't hold it anymore. Tears fell down his cheeks; he wanted Breakdown to come in and hug him. The medic looked at the hidden door) "Breakdown, (Knock Out's optics narrowed) I'll bring you back, and I promise, we'll escape this war." Knock Out choked. (His optics glowed brighter. No matter what, Breakdown will come back.

The medic stood up, frame weakened from the stress. He sighed, he can't work on Breakdown, not like this. The medic took a painful step forward. His body slumped, reaching the door. It opened to the sight of Dreadwing. Knock Out collapsed onto the winged mech's frame)

"Knock Out, what are you doing?" Dreadwing asked. "Take me to my quarters." Knock Out choked. (The winged mech dragged the medic across the halls. Knock Out sobbed into the mech's frame) "What happened?" Dreadwing asked. "Its hard to accept when you loose someone." Knock Out whispered. "I understand." Dreadwing whispered. (He closed his optics; continuing his way down the hall.

The door to the medic's quarters opened. Dreadwing dragged Knock Out to his berth. He placed the Aston Martin down) "Megatron already talked to me." Knock Out choked. "Get some rest. I'll deal with that later." Dreadwing said. (Knock Out nodded, closing his optics and slipping into recharge.

Dreadwing stood up, sighing) "Did he deserve this?" Dreadwing thought. (He closed his optics, rubbing his faceplates. The SIC glanced at Breakdown's berth. His optics caught something underneath. Dreadwing approached, crouching down to grip something. His optics widened; his fingers grasped something.

He pulled it out. A box covered in red wrapping paper. The same shade as Knock Out's armor. Dreadwing inspected it, sighting a tag) "I hope you like this, Knock Out. Breakdown." Dreadwing read. The SIC placed the box back under the berth. Not now, not while he's a mess. Dreadwing sighed, heading towards the door. He gave one last glance before closing the door. Leaving the medic in darkness of the stormy night.


	6. Chapter 6

Sunlight pierced the darkness. The medic's optics opened, an arm raised to shield his faceplates. Was that all a dream? Knock Out got up, sighting the empty berth besides him.

No, Breakdown's still gone. The medic closed his optics, feeling weights on his shoulders. Knock Out faced a window. Ocean; nothing to see besides water. The Aston Martin stretched his arms; yawning. He drew near his quarter's door. It opened, the medic exited his room.

Knock Out strolled across the Nemesis. Vehicons passed, glancing at the medic. Knock Out reached the hall to the medical bay. His optics widened at the sight.

Dreadwing and Vehicons stood near the door. Knock Out stepped to Dreadwing. The jet noticed him. Knock Out's Spark pulsed faster.

"Dreadwing, whats going on?" Knock Out asked. "Lord Megatron and Vehicons are inspecting the medical bay." Dreadwing answered. "Why?" Knock Out asked. "He knows your up to something." Dreadwing answered. "I'm hiding nothing." Knock Out chided. "We will see." Dreadwing stated. (Knock Out crossed his arms, anxiety filling his Spark.

Ten kliks passed; the medical bay's door opened. Knock Out's optics widened. Megatron and Vehicons exited, his optics glared at the medic)

"Knock Out, I expected you here." Megatron said. "Did you find anything?" Knock Out asked. "No." Megatron spat. "Anything else?" Knock Out asked. "You aren't allowed access to your medical bay. Unless a solider stays alongside you." Megatron ordered. "I will do so." Dreadwing accepted. "Scrap." Knock Out thought. (Megatron nodded, he and the Vehicons left. Knock Out sighed, glaring at Dreadwing)

"If you think I'm hiding anything, your dead wrong." Knock Out grumbled. (He entered his med bay. Dreadwing followed.

Parts scattered on the floor; Knock Out sighed. The medic picked up the fallen data pads. Chemistry, he hasn't read them yet. Dreadwing picked up the Vehicon parts)

"Where do you want the parts?" Dreadwing asked. "Set them near my desk. I'll rearrange them." Knock Out ordered. (He picked up a data pad near the hidden door. A smile perked. They didn't find Breakdown.

Vehicon parts near the desk. Data pads on the desk itself. Knock Out gripped a piece of metal, placing it in a box. Dreadwing assisted, filling the box with Vehicon pieces. Knock Out wrapped his fingers onto Vehicon metal. The medic placed the filled box in a closet.

Clean, nothing on the floor. Knock Out gripped his buffer, moving it across his armor. Dreadwing groaned; lifting a box) "Knock Out, why am I holding your possessions?" Dreadwing asked. "Your stronger then me, I can't damage my finish." Knock Out chuckled. (Dreadwing groaned, placing the box down in the closet. The winged mech approached the medic)

"Your lucky that I'm in a good mood." Dreadwing snarled. "Of course, anything going on?" Knock Out asked. "No." Dreadwing said. (Knock Out walked off to his desk. The medic gripped a data pad) "Can I do some reading?" Knock Out asked. (Dreadwing nodded, moving his helm away. Knock Out placed his optics onto the data pad.

The data pads started to stack up. Knock Out's optics analyzed the text. Dreadwing hasn't done anything, staying near a berth. Knock Out ignored the winged mech, continuing to read. He smiled, getting closer to bringing Breakdown back.

Thin silver fingers placed the last data pad down. Knock Out and Dreadwing heard the door opening. Megatron entered, moving his helm to Dreadwing) "Dreadwing." Megatron stated. (The winged mech walked towards the Decepticon leader. Pure red optics focused on Knock Out) "Don't do anything." Dreadwing ordered. (Knock Out nodded; rereading the text. He heard the door closing.

Dreadwing stood, facing Megatron) "Has Knock Out done anything?" Megatron asked. "No, my lord." Dreadwing said. "Soundwave has found an Energon signal, you search for it." Megatron ordered. "Yes, my lord." Dreadwing said. (He walked away. Megatron peered through the glass; sighting Knock Out reading. He narrowed his optics, sighting Soundwave in the reflection. The Decepticon leader turned)

"Soundwave." Megatron mused. (The mech nodded, approaching the door) "Anything?" (Megatron) Soundwave played. "Nothing, perhaps he's understood who's in charge." Megatron said. (Soundwave nodded; both walked away. Not noticing Knock Out staring through the glass.

Five jets blasted through the sky. Four Vehicons and the SIC. They flew through the sky towards a mountain. Five robots hit the ground. Dreadwing stepped near rocks. He faced the Vehicons) "Start searching for the Energon!" Dreadwing ordered. (The Vehicons scrambled, gripping drills.

Meanwhile, a Ground Bridge opened. A blue motorcycle and yellow sports car exited; driving through the empty road) "This is where the Decepticon signal is." Arcee mused. "What are the Decepticons up to?" Bumblebee beeped. "Don't know, that's what were going to find out." Arcee said. (Both continued to drive; arriving near the mountain.

Vehicons dug through the rocks, finding glowing blue crystals. A Vehicon rose its arm, waving at Dreadwing) "Found something?" Dreadwing questioned. (The Vehicon nodded.

Looming above, Acree and Bumblebee observed the five mechs) "Searching for Energon?" Arcee asked. "Why is Dreadwing among them?" Bumblebee beeped. "Don't know, we should keep our cover until something happens." Arcee whispered. (Bumblebee nodded; both continued to observe.

Rocks fell, revealing more Energon. Dreadwing picked up a fragment) "Anything else?" Dreadwing asked. (A Vehicon shook its head. The SIC noticed another Vehicon looking up) "Autobots." The Vehicon whispered.

(Dreadwing moved his head; sighting both Autobots) "I'll deal with them, continue to harvest the Energon." Dreadwing ordered. (He transformed, flying upward.

Arcee stood up, running down the mountain. Bumblebee followed; both spotted Dreadwing flying by) "Scrap." Arcee muttered. (Dreadwing flew forward, transforming. He hit the ground, aiming his cannon) "Autobots, prepare yourselves!" Dreadwing yelled.

(Acree and Bumblebee ignited their blasters. Colored shots fired in the afternoon sky. Vehicons stared, ignoring their work. Arcee transformed; Bumblebee fired at Dreadwing. The winged mech rose his cannon, shielding from the energy shots. Arcee drove around Dreadwing. She transformed, kicking the winged mech. Blue blaster fire hit Dreadwing's back. The SIC turned, flinging Arcee off his back. She hit Bumblebee, forcing both to hit the mountain.

They slid down the slope, reaching the ground. The Vehicons raised their drills. Bumblebee fired; hitting the Vehicons. Jets moved back, hiding in a nearby forest. Dreadwing flew through the sky, reaching the ground. He ramed into Bumblebee. The yellow mech hit the ground. Arcee fired, hitting Dreadwing's wing. The SIC rammed into the mountain, rocks tumbled above, collapsing. Bumblebee moved back, shielding Arcee.

The dust cleared, the two Autobots' optics widened. Rocks covered where Dreadwing hit the slope. They heard footsteps. Both turned, sighting Vehicons) "Time to leave?" Arcee asked. "Yes." Bumblebee beeped. (Both Autobots transformed, driving away from Vehicon fire.

They escaped, leaving the Vehicons to dig Dreadwing out of the rocks. More parts fell, revealing dark blue metal. The Vehicons gripped Dreadwing's bent wings, pulling him out of the rubble. Dreadwing transformed, rubbing his injured helm. Dust covered it, dents and cracked glass covering his optic. Dreadwing stared at the Vehicons)

"Contact Megatron, get the Ground Bridge opened." Dreadwing snarled. (The Vehicons nodded, contacting their comm-links. A Ground Bridge opened, letting everyone enter. Vehicons gripped Energon.

Dreadwing and other mechs returned to the Nemesis. Soundwave stood, Megatron nearby) "What happened?" Megatron asked. "Autobots, they managed to make a few hits on me. We found Energon at the place." Dreadwing answered. "Go see Knock Out, I'll prepare the Vehicons to start mining." Megatron said. (Dreadwing nodded, leaving the room.

The medical bay's door opened. Dreadwing stepped in, sighting Knock Out buffing himself. A lone Vehicon stood near the door. It jumped, passing Dreadwing. The cherry red medic looked at him) "Hello, what did you do this time?" Knock Out asked. "Fix me, medic." Dreadwing ordered. (The medic nodded, leading the SIC to a berth. Knock Out placed his buffer down. He grabbed some tools)

"Do you want me to administer a sedative?" Knock Out asked. "No, not for simple wounds." Dreadwing said. "Cracked glass, I can't look at it while your moving." Knock Out said. "Just fix me." Dreadwing snarled. (Knock Out walked off, gripping more tools. Among them, a syringe. Gripping it, he filled it with grey liquid)

"What happened this time?" Knock Out asked. "Autobots, Bumblee and Arcee." Dreadwing answered. (Knock Out inspected the needle) "No big O? What a shame. (The medic approached Dreadwing, hiding the needle behind his back) I thought you would be more careful." Knock Out sighed. (Dreadwing looked away. Knock Out smiled, ready) "Your in a better mode, at least since yesterday." Dreadwing said. (He gasped, something jabbed in his neck. Optics widened at Knock Out's movement)

"Sorry, you need to be in stasis lock for me to repair you." Knock Out soothed. (Dreadwing snarled) "You'll pay." Dreadwing growled. (His optics turned black, the mech fell limp. Knock Out removed the needle, placing it on a table) "I have another patient besides you, Dreadwing." Knock Out said. He glanced at the hidden room's door.

The medic worked on the unconscious mech. Fixing the dents, easy. The optic glass; Knock Out sighed, everyone getting injured in optics. Bad luck.

Silver fingers removed the cracked glass; revealing the red optic underneath. Knock Out inspected it, sighting no damage. The medic grabbed a new piece of optic glass, same shade of Dreadwing's. The medic replaced the optic glass, sighting the dented wings. Knock Out continued his work, fixing Dreadwing's injuries.

He sighed, sighting the fixed SIC. It will take time for the mech to wake up. Knock Out reached the main door. Time to work on Breakdown.


	7. Chapter 7

Chemicals packed up. Slender fingers picked up the vials. Knock Out collected those listed; the medic smiled. Getting there. He left the storage room; passing a guard Vehicon. Knock Out approached the medical bay.

His smile faltered; Dreadwing still unconscious on the berth. Sedative doing its job. Knock Out's smile reappeared; he approached the hidden door.

It opened to the view of Breakdown's body. Nothing changed since his last visit. Knock Out noticed the Synthetic Energon inside a large glass container. Time to work on 'him'.

Synthetic Energon poured into a glass cup. Knock Out wrapped his fingers around it, placing it on an empty desk. The cherry red bot placed the collected chemicals on the desk. He picked a vial up. Time to mix them up.

He revealed a data pad. Reading the alien text, he added a drop of liquid into the Synthetic Energon. It gave a darker shade; the red Decepticon added more. His concoction changing colors.

The last vial poured; changing colors to a glowing green. Knock Out lifted his completed work; amazing how chemistry works. He smiled; approaching Breakdown's body.

"Look at this, Breakdown, so close." Knock Out elated. (Breakdown said nothing. The medic forced a smile. He placed a servo onto Breakdown's cheek. Cold, lifeless, just like before. His servo slid to Breakdown's chest. Dark blue, reaching shades of black)

"Don't worry, I'm getting there." Knock Out thought. (He placed the cup down. The medic stood up, a servo on his chin. He frowned; black doesn't look good on 'him'. Knock Out exhaled, another thing to do.

The Decepticon's optics focused on the large container of the Synthetic Energon. He poured the finished mixture into the regular Synthetic Energon. It mixed together, making the concoction glow green. Now that a simple mix worked, time to fix 'his' paint job.

Knock Out roamed the empty halls. Reaching the door to his quarters. Entering, Knock Out searched through his stuff within a closet. No dark blue paint; the Aston Martin sighed. He searched through Breakdown's belongings. Each item brought back memories of the bulky mech. His fingers ruffled through, finding something underneath a piece of cloth.

A container full of Breakdown's blue paint. The Decepticon smiled; enough for his friend. Continuing his search, he found the rest of Breakdown's colors. Each discovery brought pieces together.

The door opened, Knock Out gripped the container of blue paint. He bolted towards the medical bay. Its door opened. Knock Out shoved Breakdown's paint into a cabinet. The Aston Martin repeated, getting all the paint into cabinets. He closed a cabinet's door and sighed. His optics widened; someone moaned.

Scrap, this soon? Knock Out scrambled to grip a buffer. He eyed Dreadwing; his helm moving, red returning to his optics. The SIC stood up, frame shaking. He glared at the medic; facing him)

"Knock Out." Dreadwing growled. "Yes, Dreadwing?" Knock Out asked. "Your hiding something behind our backs." Dreadwing said. "No, I put you in stasis lock to repair your body." Knock Out said. "I told you to not do it, yet you did." Dreadwing chided. "I'm the medic, I know whats best for my patients." Knock Out said. "What were you doing?" Dreadwing asked. "Fixing up you and working on myself." Knock Out chided. (He flailed his buffer. Silence. Dreadwing circled the medic)

"I don't know why your hiding anything. It involves Breakdown, that I know." Dreadwing mused. "Megatron searched and found nothing." Knock Out growled. "Knock Out." Dreadwing said. "Yes?" Knock Out asked. (Dreadwing gripped the medic's servo) "Your coming with me." Dreadwing snarled. (He dragged Knock Out towards the main door.

In the halls, Vehicons and Insecticons stared at Dreadwing, gripping the medic's servo) "Dreadwing, let go, your scratching my paint!" Knock Out yelled. "I'm going to have a word with Megatron." Dreadwing explained. "Why am I involved?" Knock Out asked. "You attacked me and went against your higher ups." Dreadwing answered. (Knock Out rolled his optics. His grip on the buffer becoming stronger.

The bridge's door opened. Megatron turned, sighting Dreadwing dragging the medic) "What's going on?" Megatron asked. "Knock Out's hiding something." Dreadwing answered. "No I'm not!" Knock Out yelled. "What did he do?" Megatron asked. "He used a sedative on me, he used that time against us!" Dreadwing snarled. "I used it to make sure you wouldn't hurt yourself. I'm the doctor, and what I say is final!" Knock Out retorted. (Megatron's optics analyzed the cherry red bot)

"Knock Out, Dreadwing's injuries didn't show signs of needing a sedative." Megatron said. "Do you have medical knowledge?" Knock Out asked. "He did something behind our backs." Dreadwing snarled. "Dreadwing, I've searched both the medical bay and his quarters. If you did hide anything, Knock Out. (Megatron aimed his cannon at the medic) You would've suffered." Megatron snarled. "Yes, my lord, I always knew to never hide anything from you." Knock Out said. "What should I do, my lord?" Dreadwing asked. "Release him." Megatron ordered.

(Dreadwing loosened his grip. Knock Out moved back, sighting small marks on his wrist) "Thanks for staining my paint." Knock Out muttered. (Megatron approached Dreadwing)

"He sedated me." Dreadwing whispered. "I know, and he knows how to treat wounds. If what he said is right, then there's nothing to worry." Megatron said. "Yes, my lord." Dreadwing said. "Stop accusing the medic for simple work. Don't search for something if it doesn't exist. My answer is final." Megatron stated. "Yes, Lord Megatron." Dreadwing said. (Megatron moved his head; red optics sighting the cherry red bot) "Knock Out. (The red Decepticon stared at his leader) You're dismissed." Megatron growled. (Knock Out nodded and exited the room.

Dreadwing knelt down, bowing) "Forgive me, my lord." Dreadwing apologized. "Let this moment of grief pass, he'll wake to his senses soon. With or without my power." Megatron chided. (His optics focused on the SIC) "May I leave, my lord?" Dreadwing asked. "Yes, don't make a mess over nothing." Megatron chided. (Dreadwing left; leaving Megatron to gaze upon the working Vehicons.

Cherry red pedes hit the ground. Knock Out roamed through the halls. Slowing down; what is Megatron doing to Dreadwing? No, he tried to sabotage Breakdown's resurrection. Now he has a reason to leave. His higher officials treating him. Threatened his and Breakdown's life. The torture the medic went through as a Scavenger in their servoes. Negative thoughts of the horrific past.

Breakdown crying in pain. Fists collided against his broken body. All the new Decepticon medic could do was watch. Megatron stood near, smirking at Breakdown's pain. All for befriending a Scavenger.

Knock Out stared at his right wrist. When they escape the Nemesis, they'll be able to live their lives in peace. To reclaim the best solar cycles of their lives. No torture, lies, or broken dreams. When Breakdown comes back, he'll have a reason to leave the Decepticons. Forever.

The medical bay's door opened. Knock Out sat on a chair. He activated his buffer and rubbed it around his wrist. Besides the noise of the buffer, silence filled the room. No more chatter between him and his assistant. Just him and monsters on this gloomy ship.

He lifted his arm, sighted the finished luster. The door opened; Knock Out heard footsteps. He placed his buffer down. The medic turned, standing up to face the SIC)

"What is it?" Knock Out asked. (Dreadwing exhaled) "I placed all the stress on the wrong mech." Dreadwing apologized. "Lord Megatron gave you a wake up slap, good to know." Knock Out mused. "At least this will make up for it." Dreadwing whispered.

(He pulled out two Energon cubes. The SIC placed them on the medic's opened servoes) "Breakdown told you of his Energon delivery, didn't he." Knock Out sighed. "Yes, I thought it would help you recover." Dreadwing said. (He left, leaving the medic alone. Knock Out subspaced the cubes and his buffer)

"I'm already recovering, Dreadwing." Knock Out elated. (The Decepticon looked around. He heard nothing from that SIC. Knock Out approached the cabinets containing paint. He gripped them and faced the hidden room's switch. Click. Time to add colors to his life.

Before he could do his painting, the medic inspected every piece in Breakdown's body. All the wiring, circuits, and armor checked. He couldn't let any paint splatter over 'his' internal systems. The medic picked up a paint tool, filing it with the dark blue) "What a paint job it will be." Knock Out thought.

(The tool activated, placing Breakdown's blue onto 'his' chest. Knock Out smiled; Breakdown looking like 'himself'. More of the blue sprayed onto the bulky mech's armor. Knock Out smiled, letting the colors build up.

More colors added, going for grey and moving onward to orange. Knock Out placed his fingers onto the optic patch. He removed the piece. The medic placed a temporary white one on. He let the orange go onto 'his' face. Finishing his work, he removed the orange colored patch. Nothing entered his systems. Knock Out returned the black patch onto the socket.

The cherry red mech moved his tool away. All parts painted, Breakdown is 'his' old self again. Knock Out noticed paint staining his own armor. He chuckled; taking out his buffer.

It whirled to life, moving around Breakdown's body. A well done polish, just like how 'he' did it. The medic moved the buffer on to himself. His black and red optics analyzed Breakdown's completed body. Knock Out smirked, one more step.

Resurrection; the Aston Martin glanced at the Synthetic Energon. The key to the lock. Knock Out stared at his perfected Synthetic Energon. The glowing green glow, showing signs of an unknown mixture. Knock Out narrowed his optics)

"I shouldn't worry too much, not when I'm this close." Knock Out whispered. (He stood up, approaching the glass container. Placing a servo onto the surface; green glowing over red)

(He turned, sighting Breakdown's body) "I can't let our friendship die." Knock Out thought. (His servo dragged down the glass; bouncing off his side. He turned, approaching the hidden door)

"By midnight, you'll come back, that, I promise." Knock Out elated.

(The medic left the hidden room; buffer in hand. He exited the med bay. Insecticons passed, ignoring the cherry red mech. Nothing else, no Megatron, Dreadwing, or Soundwave. Knock Out clenched his buffer. The Vehicons stood back, leaving the medic alone.

Knock Out faced the door to his quarters. The door opened, letting the medic enter. Knock Out sat on a chair. He couldn't recharge, not until he succeeded at his mission. Looking at a shelf, he pulled out a human magazine. So small, yet contained one of his favorite things. Automobiles. He placed the magazine down on his desk. His optics changed to focus on something else.

The medic opened a black box. CDs, Breakdown's personal collection. He chose one, the one Breakdown treasured the most. The one containing the first human song he and Knock Out listened to. He inserted the tiny disk into his computer. It started to play the song. Knock Out smiled, letting the melody hit his audio.

A corn field during midnight, an Aston Martin and Armet Balkan driving through the empty road. Breakdown kicked his engine into gear. He approached Knock Out, opening his windows. The song escaped from his loud radio. Knock Out never heard this type of music before. Sure there were songs sung back on Cybertron; yet this one seemed better. All the years, listening to nothing except repetitive scrap. A wonderful change of pace)

"What do you think?" Breakdown asked. "Its fascinating." Knock Out answered. "Glad you like it, first thing I found on this form." Breakdown smiled.

Knock Out said nothing, all he could do was listen to the music. He heard Breakdown humming to the song. This was behavior the medic never imagined to come out of Breakdown. Yet, the medic didn't say anything. Breakdown continued to hum the song. The Cybertronian songs lost, now replaced by shouting, claiming to be music.

The Aston Martin messed with his radio, playing the same song. Soon, the two bots sang the song together during the night. The first day they arrived, things would become better for the both of them.

More music played, the medic smiled at the remembrance. He activated his buffer; starting to hum the songs, Breakdown sang. Soon, he'll hear his voice singing those old songs.


	8. Chapter 8

Knock Out sat on his chair. No music; leaving the room in silence. A pile of magazines and the black box. He placed a magazine down; sighting an Armet Balkan on the front cover.

It looked like, 'him'. Knock Out checked the time. No, not yet. His Spark started pulsing. Knock Out stared at the empty berth, Breakdown's. So close, yet so far. Knock Out picked up another magazine. He noticed his arms trembling. Its almost time.

His inner clock chimed. Midnight. Knock Out got up, body shaking. He pushed his chair and put the magazines away. The medic approached the door. It opened to an empty hallway.

The cherry red Decepticon passed closed doors. No Vehicons; Knock Out heard his Spark pulsing. Each beat becoming louder. The medic held his urge to tremble. It was time; no one can stop him.

"Now you know I'm not one for superstition. But I had a feeling we'd find you." Knock Out thought. (He continued to walk; getting closer to his destination) "In what state, I really couldn't say. But I made sure I was prepared." Knock Out whispered. (He faced the medical bay's door) "Secretly, of course." Knock Out thought. (The door opened; the medic entered.

Reaching the center of the room; he stopped. Knock Out placed a servo onto his Spark. Breakdown, close to arms reach. The red mech looked up; wanting to hear Breakdown's laugh. A small smile curved. His red and black optics glowed. Each step, closer to his goal. A finger onto the hidden switch. Click.

It opened to Breakdown's body lying upright; supported by the tilted berth. Knock Out closed the hidden door. Time to finish what he started.

He gripped purple tubes that connected to the container of Synthetic Energon. It glowed against Knock Out's polished frame. The Decepticon attached the cables into the open parts of Breakdown's body. They clicked into place; everything's ready. All that's left was to start it.

His body started to tremble again. Fingers pressed against the computer. Signals green. The medic stopped, his Spark pulsed faster. He was ready to accept success or failure. Knock Out stared at his best friend's body.

'He' looked to be sleeping. An eternal slumber, ready to wake up. Knock Out focused on the computer screen. Closing his optics, the tears started to form. Knock Out exhaled, Spark throbbing within his red frame)

"And now I have pooled all my efforts. Done all I can. The rest is up to you." Knock Out sighed. "If there's anything left of you." Knock Out thought. (The Aston Martin pressed a button; it started.

Synthetic Energon escaped from the large container. Breakdown's body shook, more Synthetic Energon entering 'his' systems. The movement stopped, leaving the corpse to stay still.

Tubes disconnected; returning to the empty container. All drained, leaving glass empty.

Knock Out stood in front of 'his' body. He rubbed his servos. His Spark ached; yearning to hear 'his' voice. Wet optics focused on 'his' left optic. Lifeless.

He repressed his tears. His Spark cried in pain. Memories of his friend; how 'he' laughed, smiled, and lived. The medic squeezed his right arm; focusing on the physical pain. Right now, nothing mattered except for the return of his best friend.

The past; Decepticon and Scavenger becoming friends, healing their wounds, telling stories while recovering. Knock Out rubbed near his optics. He stared at 'his' lone optic. Nothing. The medic's smile faltered.

Did this end up in failure? Was there a miscalculation? Is this all for nothing? The medic placed his servos onto his chest. Spark slowing down. He closed his optics. Maybe all this was pointless. The medic opened his optics.

Approaching, Knock Out placed a servo onto Breakdown's helm. He moved it down; when 'he' wakes up, the medic will be the first thing 'he' sees. Knock Out's optics stared at Breakdown's optic. Still nothing. The medic got closer; body shaking)

"Wake up... Please." Knock Out whispered.

(Darkness; it has been this way since leaving. Someone needs 'him' more then everyone back there. Now its quiet, all in shades of black.

A flash, consuming the darkness. It changed to memories of 'his' life. When 'he' was a Youngling, cowering away as 'his' older brothers mocked 'him'. 'His' only two friends, protecting 'him' from 'his' brothers abuse. The two leaving 'him' alone; returning to pain.

A bloody war starting; Sire killing himself. Carrier following him. Leaving their children. 'His' eldest brother slapping a Decepticon symbol onto his chest. Screaming to join Megatron's army. 'He' never wanted to join, only stay alone. An eternal vow to never make friends. There wouldn't be any chances. No one wanted to be 'his' friend.

Serving Megatron, 'his' brothers left for unknown locations far away. 'He' kept fighting under Megatron's order. Each suicide attempt failed, leaving 'him' in the brig till summoned. Then came the return of 'his' brothers.

A fist colliding with 'his' face from the eldest brother. Screaming every word associated with weak. The abuse became worse, until they obtained a new mission. Kill the Wreckers. Among them, two of 'his' friends when 'he' was a Youngling.

The final battle was a blur, flashing by. Static filled 'his' vision, till it revealed darkness. Patches of light hitting 'his' broken armor. 'He' cried, knowing that 'he' was going to die. Join 'his' brothers. Except this was a memory. 'He' knew what happened next.

His saw, the saw ripping through metal, letting light crack through. Meeting the best mech in 'his' whole life. His face; 'his' Spark pulsed faster. 'He' looked around; the memories flashed to the best moments of 'his' life. Knock Out, always there for him.

A Scavenger, always said to be Sparkless, Knock Out was never that. He cared, he was like the older brother 'he' never had.

'His' Spark pulsed faster; each memory brought back laughter. It slowed down, flashing forwards and backwards. The pieces 'he' treasured the most.

'He' stood near Knock Out. Medical equipment keeping him alive. The black and red optics focusing on 'him')

"?, why did you save me?" Knock Out asked. "Because your my best friend." ? answered. "Thank you." Knock Out whispered. "Your welcome." ? whispered.

A dark room. Prison cell in a brig. 'He' stood next to Knock Out, bind by stasis cuffs. The red Scavenger's red and black optics focused on 'him'. Sight of his ruined paint job)

"Why did the Vehicon cross the road? To avoid the squawking Starscream!" ? bellowed. (The Scavenger frowned. Red and black optics staring at 'his' yellow ones. A small smile appeared; then a chuckle. ? smiled; Knock Out started laughing. Such a lame joke, yet made him smile.

A grassy plateau, Knock Out stood, ? next to him. Wind blew, grass swaying) "?, thanks for staying with me the whole time." Knock Out thanked. "You mean that?" ? asked. "Yes. Who else can handle the buffer, be an assistant, and my best friend?" Knock Out asked. "Thanks doc, your making me tear up." ? said. "Where do you think our next journey is?" Knock Out asked. "Don't know, I hope it's amazing." ? said. (Knock Out nodded, transforming and driving off. An Armet Balkan following. They vanished, leaving 'him' alone)

"Wake up... Please." Knock Out whispered. (Everything returned to darkness. A different one. It was his voice on the edge of tears. How much did he suffer without 'him'? 'His' Spark pulsed faster. 'He' has a second chance)

"I will." Breakdown promised.

(A faint yellow appeared in his left optic. It started to turn brighter. Breakdown noticed a red figure in front of him. Knock Out. His face stuck in anticipation. It soon turned to a wide smile; black and red optics widened)

"Breakdown?" Knock Out asked. "Hi, Knock Out." Breakdown elated. (He smiled; the medic trembled, tears forming. Knock Out stepped forward; wrapping his arms around Breakdown, giving a strong hug. Tears started to fall)

"Breakdown, your back, you came back!" Knock Out cheered. "I heard you calling for me." Breakdown whispered.

(The medic stared at Breakdown's optic. A beautiful shade of yellow. More tears down the medic's cheeks. Breakdown placed a thumb onto Knock Out's left cheek)

"Oh Breakdown, I can't believe I did it! Please tell me I'm not dreaming." Knock Out sobbed. "No your not, I'm real and your tears are real." Breakdown soothed. (Knock Out placed a finger onto his cheek. He moved it back, sighting liquid. His optics focused on Breakdown. He smiled)

"You came back. That's all that matters." Knock Out elated. (Tears tricked down Breakdown's optic. Both cried; Knock Out couldn't tear his optics away from Breakdown's smile. The smile he remembered. He continued to let their tears trickle down his beautiful finish.

A computer screen on. Both medic and assistant observing a live stream of a race. Knock Out and Breakdown clanged Energon Cubes, chugging down the contents. The medic had more tears down his faceplates. Breakdown couldn't focus on the race. He examined his friend's tears. Joy, not ever since they first met. Knock Out gazed at the screen. Colorful racing cars driving by. Breakdown smiled)

"How's the race?" Breakdown asked. "It's nice, (Knock Out looked at Breakdown. A smile widening) not as important as you." Knock Out answered. (Breakdown chuckled, placing a servo onto the medic's helm) "I'm not going to leave you, this time, we'll stay together till the end." Breakdown soothed.

(He pulled Knock Out into a hug. Both smiled and refused to let go. Knock Out smiled, laying his helm onto Breakdown's chest)

"Welcome back, Breakdown." Knock Out smiled. "Thank you, Knock Out." Breakdown elated. Both continued to cry; their Sparks pulsed in union. A broken friendship restored.

All the tears in the world didn't matter, neither did the scratches or stains.

Because Breakdown woke up.


	9. Chapter 9

"Knock Out, Knock Out, wake up." Someone soothed. (The medic groaned; black and red optics cracked open. He saw Breakdown smiling) "Five more clicks." Knock Out yawned. "Come on doc, (The medic groaned; thick fingers rubbing his back) its a new day." Breakdown soothed. "Fine, I'm getting up." Knock Out groaned. (He slid down Breakdown's frame; hitting the ground. Breakdown stood up. He looked down)

"You alright?" Breakdown asked. (Knock Out got up, rubbing his helm) "Yeah." Knock Out whispered. "Something wrong?" Breakdown asked. "Stay here, don't leave this room." Knock Out ordered. "Why?" Breakdown asked. "When I come back, I'll tell you." Knock Out said. (Breakdown nodded; watching the red medic leave.

Knock Out smiled; rubbing his optics. One crazy thing finished, now came the biggest question. How can he and Breakdown escape from the warship? Knock Out exhaled; the main door opened.

Dreadwing entered; sighting the medic's smile) "Morning Knock Out, why are you here?" Dreadwing asked. "What do you mean?" Knock Out asked. "I looked in your quarters and didn't find you." Dreadwing answered. "Do you know the word, privacy?" Knock Out asked. "I wanted to make sure you were okay." Dreadwing answered. "Thanks for the concern." Knock Out thanked. "I already have someone else giving me concern. Better then you can." Knock Out thought. "So, why are you here?" Knock Out asked. "Lord Megatron requests us and the Vehicons to the Bridge." Dreadwing answered. "I see." Knock Out mused. (Dreadwing nodded, walking away. The medic turned his helm at the hidden door) "Stay safe." Knock Out thought. (He left the room.

Vehicons passed the medic and SIC. Each glanced at their higher up before continuing their way. Knock Out and Dreadwing followed the crowd)

"What do you think Lord Megatron is going to say?" Knock Out asked. "I don't know, for know, we can only imagine." Dreadwing said. (Knock Out nodded; facing the Vehicons.

Both mechs entered the bridge. Murmurs of Vehicons from each step. Megatron stood, optics focused on medic and SIC. Dreadwing grabbed Knock Out's servo. He pulled the medic to Megatron)

"There you are, now stay and listen." Megatron said. "Where's Soundwave?" Knock Out asked. "I'll explain." Megatron said. (Dreadwing pulled the medic away. He growled at the grip)

"Your staining my paint." Knock Out snarled. (Dreadwing pulled the medic; making him hit a wall. The medic got up, rubbing his wrist. Lights dimmed, a center light focusing on Megatron. Silence filled the room)

"Decepticons, we all know that the past weeks since the Autobots made a move. Soundwave is still decoding the Iacon Relics, we can do nothing. The Autobots are up to something, as such, you will work harder. Mine faster, do anything to help crush the Autobots. Megatron said. "Lord, we're working as hard as we can!" A Vehicon yelled. (Megatron approached the Vehicon; gripping it's head) "Say that again." Megatron goaded. (The Vehicon moved its head. Megatron glared at the Vehicon; then released him. Knock Out moved his helm, facing Dreadwing)

"I wonder if this will effect us." Knock Out mused. "We have to listen to what Lord Megatron says." Dreadwing stated. (Knock Out nodded.

Megatron returned to the platform) "If anyone is against my orders, (Megatron aimed his cannon at the audience) you will pay the price." Megatron threatened. (The lights returned; Megatron turned, facing the windows. Vehicons left the room, leaving Knock Out and Dreadwing. The SIC and medic walked, almost leaving. They heard footsteps. Turning to face Megatron)

"What do you request?" Dreadwing asked. "You're to train the Vehicons, strengthen them for when we find the relic." Megatron ordered. (Dreadwing nodded; leaving the room. Knock Out turned; Megatron gripped the medic's wrist) "What do you want?" Knock Out asked. "I know your able to make weapons, put those skills to use." Megatron ordered. (Knock Out nodded; pulling from Megatron) "Anything else?" Knock Out asked. "One thing, get going." Megatron growled. (He released the medic; letting him bolt to the door. The Decepticon Leader exhaled.

Knock Out ran, rubbing his wrist. Vehicons chatted among themselves. The medic didn't care, he had a scratch. He kept running, arriving to the medical bay.

The door swung open, leaving the medic to enter. Taking a step near; he stopped. The door closed. His Spark pulsed faster; something's wrong) "Breakdown." Knock Out thought. (He entered, bolting to the hidden door. It opened; Knock Out gasped.

Breakdown was on the floor. Thick fingers twitching. His yellow optic fading. Synthetic Energon escaped from every opened part of his body. A larger stain on his chest)

"Breakdown!" Knock Out yelled. (He rushed to his friend. Placing servoes onto Breakdown's body. Cold; the medic stared at the fading optic) "Knock, systems, need, Energon." Breakdown whispered. "Hang on, I'm not going to lose you." Knock Out said.

(He pulled the weakened mech; Synthetic Energon pouring. Breakdown stood, body shaking. Knock Out wrapped his arms around the blue mech's waist; both approaching the berth) "Energon, for my veins." Breakdown moaned. "Lie down, I'll get it started." Knock Out ordered. (Breakdown hit the berth; his optic turned black.

The medic hooked up Breakdown to a machine. Checking all the tubes, he started it. Light blue Energon entering into Breakdown's systems. Synthetic Energon escaped Breakdown. Knock Out placed a servo onto Breakdown's neck. A pulse. The Aston Martin sighed; still alive. He noticed yellow flickering. Breakdown moaned)

"Knock Out, your here." Breakdown whispered. "You scared me, what happened while I was gone?" Knock Out asked. "I don't remember." Breakdown whispered. "At least your alive." Knock Out sighed. (Breakdown nodded, closing his optic. The medic placed a servo onto Breakdown's chest. His Spark pulsed at a slow rate) "Must be the Energon loss." Knock Out thought. (He left, leaving Breakdown to sleep.

The medic ran a buffer across himself. He polished, getting rid of the Synthetic Energon and scratches. The medic's Spark pulsed faster. What happened to Breakdown? How could the Synthetic Energon leave his body so soon? Will it happen again? Knock Out exhaled; his body started to shake. The medic's optics focused on the tools. Something to keep him busy.

Pieces started coming together. Knock Out lifted the weapon; a cannon composed of Vehicon parts. The medic sighed, placing it down on a desk. What else can he do? The door opened. Knock Out turned, sighting Megatron. The Decepticon Leader approached. Red optics examining the weapon)

"Knock Out, I see your working on the weapon." Megatron mused. "I'm still trying to figure out what it can do." Knock Out said. (He lifted the weapon, staring at the pieces) "Do so." Megatron said. "At least let me get my Energon." Knock Out said. "Nothing's going to happen to Breakdown." Knock Out thought. (Megatron nodded. The medic left, staring at Megatron.

Breakdown, how did it happen? Knock Out placed servoes onto his helm. Anxiety ran through his steps. First day and already something went wrong. Knock Out shook his helm. Had to get the cubes and pray Megatron left.

Megatron rubbed his fingers onto the weapon. A shadow appeared) "Lord Megatron?" Someone asked. (The Decepticon Leader saw Dreadwing entering)

"What are you doing here?" Megatron asked. "I was going to ask you, my lord." Dreadwing replied. "Checking on Knock Out's work." Megatron answered. "What do you think the Autobots are up to?" Dreadwing asked. "I don't know, yet we need to be ready." Megatron said. "For a short time, I noticed Knock Out's changed." Dreadwing mused. "What do you mean?" Megatron asked. "He might've gotten over what that human did to Breakdown's corpse." Dreadwing mused. (The door opened.

Knock Out entered, gripping twelve Energon Cubes. He placed them down, staring at the two higher ups. His optics widened. He held an urge to shake) "What are you doing here?" Knock Out asked. "To check on you." Dreadwing said. "Is that your job?" Megatron asked. "No, my lord." Dreadwing apologized. "Then go train the Vehicons." Megatron ordered. (The winged mech nodded, leaving the room. Megatron glared at Knock Out)

"Anything you request from me?" Knock Out asked. "Work on the weapon." Megatron ordered. (Knock Out nodded; gazing as Megatron left. The door closed.

A sigh, Knock Out approached his project. Picking up pieces, he stared at the hidden door. He should check on Breakdown. The medic placed the pieces down; he approached the hidden door. It opened.

Breakdown lay on the berth. Energon kept pumping into him. His yellow optic glowing. He showed a doleful look. Knock Out placed a servo onto the blue mech's shoulder. The head turned, orange facing white)

"Whats wrong?" Knock Out asked. "What did Dreadwing mean?" Breakdown asked. "Well, what did he say?" Knock Out asked. "Humans, what did they do to my body?" Breakdown asked. "I'll explain when we leave the ship. For now, look what I've got." Knock Out said. (He left the room, returning with twelve Energon Cubes. The medic placed them down)

"Energon Cubes, why?" Breakdown asked. (Knock Out stood up; staring down at the lone yellow optic) "I wanted to ask you something." Knock Out said. "Go ahead, I'm willing to listen." Breakdown said. (Knock Out exhaled, moving his optics away from Breakdown. He closed them)

"Are you willing to leave the Decepticons, with me?" Knock Out asked. "Why?" Breakdown asked. "I can't stand the abuse we've suffered. Before we rejoined them, life was better. I want to go back to those days. Nothing to worry, except ourselves." Knock Out choked. "Knock Out, I'm right here, don't cry." Breakdown soothed. "I want to leave, put the past behind. And I can only do it, when your by my side." Knock Out choked.

"I'll do anything for you, because your my best friend." Breakdown said. "Are you willing to do so? Everyone will turn against us. They might kill you." Knock Out said. "I won't let my guard down. You gave me a second chance, I'll stay." Breakdown soothed. "Thank you, Breakdown." Knock Out thanked. (He turned, wiping thin tears off his face. Breakdown smiled) "Your welcome." Breakdown whispered. "Get some sleep, I've got to get our stuff ready." Knock Out said. (Breakdown nodded, closing his optic) "Night." Breakdown whispered. (He slipped into recharge. Knock Out took one cube away, placing it near Breakdown's body) "Night." Knock Out whispered.

(A door opened. Knock Out entered their quarters. He smiled, this may be the last time he'll see this room. There can't be any regrets, because Breakdown's always there for him. What happened earlier, it won't happen again.

Knock Out picked up the black box. He smiled; remembering Breakdown's songs. Tears streamed down the medic's cheeks. He subspaced the box; searching the room for other memories.

During the search, the medic looked underneath Breakdown's berth. His black and red optics caught notice of something. He reached for it; silver fingers gripping it. Yanking it from underneath, a box. Knock Out brushed it off; sighting a tag. A smile crept onto his face. For now, he had to get their stuff together.

Breakdown opened his optic. No sign of Knock Out or any danger. The bulky mech sighed; systems complete. He stood up, detaching himself from the machine. A smile appeared, he was alive again, now he'll be able to feel the dirt on his tires. He stretched his arms, his joints creaked from the sudden movement. Breakdown noticed an Energon Cube near him. He extended his arm, grabbing it.

The sweet taste of Energon; he missed plenty while dead. Tasting Energon was one thing, reuniting with Knock Out made everything better. He finished the cube, placing it down. Click. Breakdown started to smile.

Knock Out entered; carrying various objects. He placed them down on a desk. The medic faced Breakdown) "Hi doc, I'm better now." Breakdown said. "I can see that, look, I've got your stuff for when we leave." Knock Out said. (Breakdown approached the objects.

His fingers fiddled with them. How good it felt to be alive again. His smile widened at the sight of the black box. He opened it, sighting all the CDs) "I think this enough for me, what about you?" Breakdown asked. "Got all I need." Knock Out said. "Let me guess, buffers, oils, and cloths." Breakdown guessed. "You know me too well, best friend." Knock Out elated. (His optics widened; Breakdown pulled him to a tight hug) "Thank you doc." Breakdown elated.

"Breakdown, your staining my finish!" Knock Out gasped. (Breakdown released him. The medic hit the ground; rubbing his aft) "Sorry, want me to buffer you?" Breakdown asked. "That would be nice." Knock Out said. (He revealed a buffer; Breakdown took it.

It whirled to life, moving across the medic's chest. Knock Out smiled, Breakdown never forgot his skills. It left a polished luster. Knock Out patted Breakdown's helm) "Looking better already." Breakdown chuckled. "Yes, thanks to you." Knock Out said. (Breakdown laughed; the medic followed.

The bulky mech moved the buffer back, letting Knock Out gaze upon his polished finish) "How do you feel?" Breakdown asked. "Perfect, I always knew you were the buffer maestro." Knock Out elated. (Breakdown chuckled) "So, whats the plan?" Breakdown asked.

"The Vehicons aren't able to do anything, we have one shot at this." Knock Out said. "What time will we do this?" Breakdown asked. "Tonight, around midnight. I've noticed there's been less Vehicon activity around that time." Knock Out soothed. "How are we going to escape? We need a Ground Bridge." Breakdown questioned. "Soundwave; because I need to delete my life signal. When he activates the Ground Bridge, I'll attack him." Knock Out said. "What if it backfires?" Breakdown asked. "You'll fight him, take him by surprise." Knock Out answered. "I'm uncertain this is a good idea." Breakdown sighed. "We need to take risks, if we don't, we'll meet our end." Knock Out exhaled. "Anything else?" Breakdown asked. "No, I need to do something. It'll be fast, don't do anything." Knock Out ordered. (The Aston Martin left.

Breakdown gazed at his personal objects. He chuckled upon each piece. His lone optic caught notice of the red box. The present, unopened. Breakdown picked it up, sighting his own hand writing. Wrapped up just two days before his death. He smiled; Airachnid's gone, they won't see her again. Breakdown had the box close to his chest. Thin tears down his cheek. He looked down.

Abuse; Breakdown closed his optic. All the beatings he survived. How Knock Out suffered. He's right, the only time they could show their friendship. Out on the open road. Breakdown smiled, their going to get off this ship, no matter what.

The hidden door opened. Knock Out entered; gripping a single Energon Cube. Breakdown took the cube and placed it down alongside the rest) "Thanks." Knock Out thanked. "Your welcome, have any new ideas?" Breakdown asked. "No, I'm sure the plan will be fool proof." Knock Out said. "I hope, because I love to drive." Breakdown said. "So do I, Breakdown, so do I." Knock Out said. He revealed a buffer. Breakdown smiled as it whirled to life.


	10. Chapter 10

The pieces came together; Knock Out examined his Vehicon corpse weapon. Shades of black and purple. Glass from Vehicon faces decorating the stripes of light purple. A red crystal on the front of the weapon. The medic lifted the weapon, examining the inner wiring. Red and blue wires collected from Vehicon bodies. A soft hum of the energy source. Knock Out placed it down, heading for the hidden door.

It opened to the sight of Breakdown mopping the floor. He lifted his helm and sighed. "Knock Out, this is the fifth time you checked on me." Breakdown groaned. "I didn't protect you, I don't understand what happened. I'm nervous its going to happen again." Knock Out replied. (Breakdown placed the mop down. He approached the Aston Martin and placed a servo onto the medic's helm)

"I'm not going anywhere." Breakdown reassured. (Knock Out smiled) "I knew you would say that." Knock Out chuckled. (Breakdown grinned; returning to his mop) "Why do I need to clean?" Breakdown asked. "We need to get rid of this Synthetic Energon before Megatron finds out. Plus, sanitary reasons." Knock Out answered. "I know that we're leaving, so whats the rush?" Breakdown asked. "No one knows your alive, and I don't want Megatron to abuse my secret." Knock Out said. "Oh, you know they'll find out that I'm alive." Breakdown said. "I know, I'll do more work on my weapon." Knock Out sighed. (He left, closing the door.

The medic inspected the weapon. Sighting all details, he subspaced his corpse cannon. Time to practice its power. Knock Out exited the medical bay. His optics focused on the hidden door.

He wandered, passing through the empty halls. Everyone mining, the only chance he and Breakdown can escape. The medic kept going, approaching the training room.

Lifting the weapon, black and red optics examined the target. An Autobot symbol painted on the wall. Closing his optics, he pulled the trigger.

The weapon's crystal glowed, unleashing a large purple ray. Knock Out fell to his aft; hearing the roar of the weapon. A loud explosion. Knock Out stood up, his optics widened. He stared at his weapon, smoke escaping the crystal. Knock Out lifted it, subspacing it. He sighted the hole to the next room. The medic turned, whistling like it never happened.

Knock Out bolted towards the medical bay. He rushed in, shutting the door. He panted, placing a servo onto his chest. Spark pulsing fast. Knock Out walked towards the hidden door. It opened; Breakdown groaned)

"Again?" Breakdown asked. "Yes, the weapon is more powerful then I expected." Knock Out said. "I heard." Breakdown sighed. "At least everyone wasn't present." Knock Out chuckled. (Breakdown exhaled, continuing to mop the floor. Knock Out sat on the berth, observing Breakdown's movement.

Megatron groaned, rubbing his helm. He walked down the hallway; what was the cause of the noise? The Decepticon leader approached the training room. His optics widened at the hole in the wall. He turned and left.

Knock Out twiddled his thumbs, smiling while Breakdown kept cleaning) "Do you think someone is going to check on the cause of the noise?" Breakdown asked. "I'm sure its only going to be Megatron." Knock Out soothed. "Knock Out!" Megatron yelled. (Both blue and red mechs tensed, not making a sound. They heard loud footsteps across the medical bay. Both froze at Megatron's roar. The footsteps became silent. Breakdown glared at Knock Out)

"You talk to him." Breakdown whispered. (The medic rolled his optics) "Fine." Knock Out whispered. (The hidden door opened and he left. Breakdown moved the mop across the floor.

Knock Out exhaled; sighting Megatron stomping across the hall. The medic faked a cough. Megatron turned) "There you are." Megatron growled. "Yes, why did you call for me?" Knock Out asked. "Did you cause the hole in the wall?" Megatron asked. "No, maybe it was a Vehicon." Knock Out lied. "Someone else did it, was it your weapon?" Megatron asked. "No, I'm still working on it." Knock Out said. "I'll get the Vehicons to fix it later." Megatron yawned. "See you later, Lord Megatron." Knock Out said. (The Aston Martin dashed away; Megatron yawned again. There better not be any interruptions to his nap.

Time passed, leaving both medic and assistant in the hidden room. Knock Out inspected the floor. He smiled; no trace of the Synthetic Energon. Breakdown chuckled)

"How much longer?" Breakdown asked. "Five clicks." Knock Out whispered. "Are you sure we're ready for this?" Breakdown asked. "Yes, did you pack everything?" Knock Out asked. "Got all my stuff together. Energon Cubes included." Breakdown said. "Good, are you alright?" Knock Out asked. "Just nervous." Breakdown answered. "I know your scared. Remember that I'll be by your side." Knock Out said. "Thanks; one last thing." Breakdown paused. "What is it?" Knock Out asked. "Remember when you saw me on the floor?" Breakdown asked. "Yes." Knock Out paused.

"I wasn't alone. Someone attacked me in here. It somehow caused me to bleed without denting me." Breakdown remembered. "Who did it, and how?" Knock Out asked. "I can't remember." Breakdown whispered. "At least your alive. If I find out who did it; they will pay." Knock Out soothed.

(Breakdown smiled; pulling the medic into a hug. The cherry red bot smiled, resting his helm onto Breakdown's chest. Both optics widened; their inner clocks chimed.

The hidden door opened for the last time. Knock Out exited first, seeing no one. He looked at Breakdown, giving a nod. Both mechs faced the medical bay's door. Breakdown stared at Knock Out)

"Are you going to be okay?" Breakdown asked. "Its our choice and we're sticking to it." Knock Out answered. (He gripped Breakdown's servo; giving a tight squeeze. The medical bay's door opened.

Both bots moved across the empty halls. Light dimmed; no sign of Vehicons. Silence filled the ship. Knock Out kept holding onto Breakdown's servo. Breakdown's lone yellow optic examined the Sparkless halls) "Where is everyone?" Breakdown asked. "Mining or flying with Dreadwing." Knock Out whispered. (They kept going. Knock Out looked down; sighting the floor)

"Is this the right decision?" Knock Out thought. (He closed his optics; no. All he could remember besides the dissections was the abuse. He entered into his fraction through force. Now it was his choice to leave. Something gentle onto his shoulder. Knock Out turned, sighting Breakdown's smile) "You okay?" Breakdown asked. "Yes, I'll explain later." Knock Out whispered.

(The medic held onto Breakdown's servo. Each second, holding his best friend's hand. It told him everything he needed.

Through the wandering, they arrived to the Communications Room. Knock Out froze; Spark pulsing slower. Breakdown noticed and hugged the medic) "Is everything okay?" Breakdown asked. "I'm nervous that we'll fail." Knock Out said. "No we won't. Soundwave may be strong, he's an obstacle, one thing we need to overcome. Don't worry, I'll be right here." Breakdown reassured. (Knock Out smiled; leaving Breakdown's grasp. The door opened.

Black and red optics focused on Soundwave. Fingers pressed against the main computer's keys. Knock Out approached; crossing his arms) "Soundwave, I need a Ground Bridge." Knock Out said. (The silent mech turned; visor reflecting the medic's white plated face.

"No." (Dreadwing) Soundwave played. "Well, I've finished the weapon, Lord Megatron wants. I give it to you and you'll open a Ground Bridge, to Alaska." Knock Out explained. "Show it." (Starsccream) Soundwave played. (Knock Out revealed the Vehicon Corpse Cannon. Soundwave extended his arms. The cherry red mech moved back) "Open the Ground Bridge first." Knock Out ordered. (Coordinates appeared; Knock Out placed the cannon onto the silent mech's arms.

He got out his Energon Prod. Soundwave extended his tentacles; wrapping around the medic. A saw escaped; ripping parts of the cables. They fell; letting the medic drag his saw close to Soundwave's neck. The silent mech wrapped his fingers around the medic's arm, increasing his grip. Knock Out jabbed with his prod, Soundwave gripped it with his other hand. He stared at the medic. The silent mech moved his leg, kicking the saw away. The grip on the Energon Prod loosened. Knock Out moved back; hitting a wall.

The medic saw Soundwave raising his fingers; now gripping the Energon Prod. Electricity sparked; Soundwave jabbed. Knock Out grabbed it, sighting the sparks near his optics. He noticed a shadow behind Soundwave and grinned.

The TIC noticed the Aston Martin's optics. Looking back, he saw something slam into his face. The silent mech flew; hitting the ground. Knock Out scrambled; gripping the Energon Prod. Without hesitation; he jammed it into Soundwave's neck. The silent mech shook; electricity pulsing through his body. He went limp. Knock Out removed the prod; exhaling. He looked at his savior. Breakdown)

"You alright?" Breakdown asked. "Yes; although I did scratch my paint." Knock Out coughed. "Good to know." Breakdown said. "How did you sneak without me or Soundwave noticing?" Knock Out asked. "Don't know how I did it." Breakdown murmured. "We've finished the worst part, get the weapon off of Soundwave." Knock Out ordered. (Breakdown nodded; approaching Soundwave's stasis locked body.

Knock Out pressed his fingers against the main computer) "Just like before." Knock Out thought. (He discovered his life signal. Smirking, the cherry red mech deleted it. Knock Out turned; sighting Breakdown gripping the Vehicon Corpse Cannon) "Are you ready?" Breakdown asked. "Yes, because your by my side." Knock Out elated. (Both bots approached the Ground Bridge. Black and red optics met yellow. Smiling, they entered into the portal. It closed.

Opening to the other side; both arrived to darkness. Stars shined above. Knock Out turned on his lights. A forest with a dirt path) "We did it." Breakdown exhaled. "Yes, now lets drive away from here as far as possible." Knock Out said. "Why?" Breakdown asked. "My tires itching for a little drive. Can you transform?" Knock Out questioned. "I think I can." Breakdown said.

He started to transform; putting everything into place. An Armet Balkan faced the medic. Knock Out smiled; transforming into an Aston Martin. Both their engines roared and they drove into the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Within the cloudless night, one could hear the roar of jets. They flew around. Dreadwing remained in position, hovering while gazing upon the troops. A lone Vehicon jet approached the SIC.

"Do you think its time to return?" The Vehicon asked. "We've practiced long enough. (Dreadwing flew into the center of the flying Vehicons) Troops, its time to return." Dreadwing ordered. (The jets froze in place. Dreadwing flew, letting the troops follow.

The Nemesis in sight; grounded near a mountain with an open hole. Dreadwing and his troops roared through the sky. They transformed, landing onto the Nemesis' Deck. The jets walked up to a door. It opened and they entered.

Inside the halls, Dreadwing and the army wandered. A Vehicon grabbed Dreadwing's arm) "Sir, do you smell something?" The Vehicon asked. (The jet's optics widened) "Energon, the kind from our veins." Dreadwing whispered. (He and the Vehicons approached the Communications Room. A Vehicon gasped at the sight.

Soundwave lay on the floor. Energon pooling around him. Dreadwing bolted to the TIC) "Soundwave!" Dreadwing yelled. (The Vehicons approached) "What do we do?" A Vehicon asked. (Dreadwing picked up Soundwave. The SIC stepped near the door. He glared at the nearby Vehicons) "Put this ship on lock down and search for the attacker. Try to find Knock Out!" Dreadwing ordered. (Vehicons fled the room. Dreadwing followed; Soundwave in his arms.

The sirens went off. Doors locking up; sealing up the mining lift. Vehicons scrambled, gripping weapons and unlocking doors. They aim their weapons into Knock Out's Quarters. The Vehicons enter, finding no sign of the medic)

"Scrap, where is he?" A Vehicon asked. "Calm yourself, I'm certain he's somewhere else. Try the Medical Bay." Another Vehicon advised. "Right, be careful if you find anything." A Vehicon said. "Don't worry, Giddy." Another Vehicon said. (Giddy left the room. The other Vehicons continued to search the quarters and further rooms.

Thick fingers placed Soundwave onto a medical berth. Ignoring the sirens; Dreadwing noticed cracks on Soundwave's screen) "A blunt object did this." Dreadwing mused. (Crystal red optics focused on the seeping Energon from Soundwave's chest. The winged mech placed his fingers onto the openings where the tentacles resided. Dreadwing pulled one of the wires out. His optics widened. Something sharp ripped them apart) "Who did this?" Dreadwing thought. (Footsteps came from outside. The winged mech focused on the door.

Giddy entered) "Dreadwing, is Soundwave alright?" Giddy asked. "He's still functioning, I need Knock Out to hook him up." Dreadwing said. "About that, we can't find him!" Giddy yelled. "What?" Dreadwing asked. "We only searched his quarters. I'm sure he's here. I hope." Giddy exhaled. "Stay here, I need to speak with Lord Megatron." Dreadwing ordered. (Giddy nodded; placing a servo onto his helm) "Keep searching for Knock Out or the attacker! When you find Knock Out, tell him to be at the Medical Bay." Giddy ordered. (Dreadwing sighed as he exited the room.

Megatron opened his optics. He growled upon hearing the sirens blaring. The Decepticon Leader got up from his berth. Something happened without him knowing. Megatron approached the door to the halls. It opened to the sight of Dreadwing)

"Lord Megatron, your awake." Dreadwing said. "Whats going on?" Megatron asked. "The ship's under lock down. Someone attacked Soundwave." Dreadwing said. "Soundwave, is he functioning?" Megatron asked. "Yes." Dreadwing answered. "Search for Knock Out." Megatron ordered. (The TIC nodded; leaving Megatron in the hallway) "Who ever did this will suffer the consequences." Megatron thought. (The sirens kept blaring.

Dreadwing ran down the hall. He caught notice of two Vehicons running) "Dreadwing, did you find Knock Out?" A Vehicon asked. "No, did you find the attacker?" Dreadwing asked. "No, we searched the whole ship and found nothing." A Vehicon said. "I did find something. (Dreadwing stared at the Vehicon) Looking at the life signals, I noticed Knock Out's was gone." Another Vehicon said. "Impossible." Dreadwing muttered. "What sir, the life signal?" A Vehicon asked. "No, I think I know who attacked Soundwave." Dreadwing said. "We'll keep searching, if that's what you want." A Vehicon said. "Go ahead, I know the medic isn't here." Dreadwing said. (He left the two Vehicons.

Soundwave stirred; sighting the ceiling of the Med Bay. Colors of red, sirens echoing. The silent mech sat up. Giddy approached) "Soundwave." Giddy sighed. "Knock Out." (Megatron) Soundwave played. "The Vehicons are searching for him." Giddy replied. (The TIC nodded. He raised his arm towards his bleeding chest) "Knock Out." (Megatron) Soundwave repeated. "Are your circuits damaged?" Giddy said. (The door opened; Megatron entered)

"Your awake, Soundwave." Megatron yawned. "Lord Megatron, we're still searching for Knock Out." Giddy said. "Tell me what happened." Megatron ordered. "After our flying, we found Soundwave in stasis lock in the Communications Room. (Megatron turned to face the Giddy) Have you found Knock Out?" Megatron asked. "No, the other Vehicons reported that they searched everywhere." Giddy said. (The door opened again.

Dreadwing entered) "He isn't here." Dreadwing sighed. "Can you stop the sirens? The Vehicons haven't found anything dangerous." Giddy said. (Dreadwing placed a servo onto his helm) "Call off the sirens, the search is off." Dreadwing ordered. (The sirens ended) "If the calls off, then where's Knock Out?" Giddy asked. "Alaska." (Knock Out) Soundwave played. (The three mechs focused on the TIC.

His visor revealed the medic talking. The recording kept playing. Soon, it showed Knock Out attacking. A struggle till the screen turned to something hitting the screen. A figure stood over the screen. Knock Out. He gripped his Energon Prod and jabbed it below the screen. Static consumed the screen. The recording ended)

"I was right." Dreadwing said. "Right, with Knock Out attacking Soundwave?" Giddy asked. "Yes, now where did he go?" Dreadwing asked. (Soundwave's screen showed the map of the United States. It zoomed to Alaska. A red dot appeared) "Why did he go there?" Megatron asked. "You'll open a Ground Bridge, to Alaska." (Knock Out) Soundwave played. "I'll find him and get our answers. (Dreadwing focused on Giddy) Come with me." Dreadwing ordered. (Giddy nodded and the two jets exited the room. Megatron stared at Soundwave)

"How was Knock Out able to take you down?" Megatron asked. (Soundwave looked away, lowering his helm) "Not, alone." (Knock Out) Soundwave played. "Someone assisted him? Who and why?" Megatron asked. "Unknown." (Dreadwing) Soundwave played.


	12. Chapter 12

Deep within the woods, an Armet Balkan and Aston Martin drove. Darkness consumed the sky, stars and the moon broke the night. Breakdown heard the crushing of leaves beneath his tires. He kept sight of the cherry red car in front of him. Mud built up on the Aston Martin's tires. He'll start complaining soon. Breakdown chuckled, laughter hidden by the roar of his engine.

His engine, the rumble, each second passing by. It became strange to live again. He kept his focus on Knock Out. The pine trees subsided, opening to a large flat area. A grassy hill in the distance.

Nothing happened since their escape. Morning hasn't arrived. Both Aston Martin and Armet Balkan kept going. The muddy path ended, now asphalt of a proper road. Breakdown moved his mirrors to search for anything.

No sign of Autobots or Decepticons. The thought of both fractions caused a chill to appear in Breakdown's Spark. If they found out. He didn't want to think about it. The dark blue mech focused forward to notice the Aston Martin missing.

"Breakdown, where are you going?" Knock Out asked. (Breakdown hit the breaks; a loud screech from his tires. He transformed, sighting the medic. The hill next to him) "Sorry, just thinking about stuff." Breakdown apologized. "Lets take a break. I'm sure they won't find us." Knock Out sighed. (The bulky mech approached the medic)

"Is something wrong?" Breakdown asked. "Have mud on my tires. Can you help clean them?" Knock Out asked. (Breakdown chuckled. Knock Out turned, revealing the muddy tires on his back. Breakdown placed his fingers onto the visible mud. He brushed away the grime, leaving the seams filled)

"Got most of it off." Breakdown sighed. "More in the seams. Its always the seams." Knock Out chided. "Did you bring anything to clean this?" Breakdown asked. "Yes, let me check." Knock Out said. (He searched through his subspace. The medic gripped a small tipped object. He handed it to Breakdown. The bulky mech inspected the seams and dug the mud out.

Knock Out looked around as Breakdown did his work. He ignored the twinge on his tires. Breakdown always knew how deep the seams were. Knock Out smiled. How long was it since Breakdown cleaned his tires? That didn't matter; Breakdown still has the touch. He looked up to the stars)

"Cleaned your tires, want me to do your legs?" Breakdown asked. "Yes, please." Knock Out replied. (The twinge returned, this time, on the tires in his legs) "After this, you want to do anything?" Breakdown asked. (Knock Out's gaze returned to the sky; then to Breakdown) "Want to look at the stars?" Knock Out asked. "Sure, now stay still. I need to rotate your tires." Breakdown said. "Be sure to finish it before the sun rises." Knock Out ordered.

(The cleaning finished. Breakdown stood up; brushing the mud and dirt away from himself. He stared at Knock Out. The cherry red mech started to walk up the hill. Breakdown tagged along.

Reaching the top, Knock Out turned and lied on the grass. He exhaled, sighting Breakdown lying nearby) "This grass feels nice." Breakdown mused. (Knock Out laughed, his black and red optics focused on the stars)

"What do you see?" Knock Out asked. "Constellations, some of Cybertronian records." Breakdown said. "Show me." Knock Out said. (Breakdown lifted his arm, pointing towards a cluster of stars)

"See this one? That's a Petro-rabbit." Breakdown explained. "Where did you learn this?" Knock Out asked. "In the Allspark." Breakdown answered. "Do you regret leaving?" Knock Out asked.

"Never. (Breakdown's yellow optic focused on the medic) Because I get to see you again." Breakdown smiled. "Thanks." Knock Out whispered. "Want to see more constellations?" Breakdown asked. "I would like that." Knock Out said. "Alright, lets see." Breakdown mused. (He moved his helm to the right, letting his sole optic sight the stars. Knock Out returned to facing the stars)

"Its beautiful." Knock Out elated. "It sure is, knowing that your with me." Breakdown soothed. (Knock Out's optics widened. He turned, facing Breakdown) "Now I know why we stayed together after all these years." Knock Out choked. "Hey, don't cry." Breakdown soothed. "Sorry, just seeing you here, hearing your voice." Knock Out apologized. "I would act the same if you came back from the dead." Breakdown said. (The medic started laughing. Breakdown followed.

The laughter subsided, leaving both medic and assistant to stare at the sky) "You know your my best friend, right?" Knock Out asked. (Breakdown nodded, Knock Out focused on the bulky mech. A frown appeared on the medic's face) "Is something wrong?" Breakdown asked. "No." Knock Out lied. "I know when your lying." Breakdown chided. "I'm sorry." Knock Out whispered. "For what?" Breakdown asked.

"Your optic, I wasn't able to get you a new one." Knock Out answered. "Did you forget what I told you?" Breakdown asked. "No; I still feel ashamed that I couldn't do anything." Knock Out sighed. "I'd take life over an optic." Breakdown said. "That still bothers me. I'm able to bring someone back from the dead, yet I can't do optics." Knock Out choked. (He turned away, closing his optics. Breakdown sighed)

"Knock Out, listen, I know you failed to give me my optic back. I'm okay with that." Breakdown assured. "I still failed." Knock Out choked. "Who brought their best friend back from the dead? Crafted a plan to escape and succeed." Breakdown questioned. (Knock Out turned, facing Breakdown. Silver servoes landed on the grass)

"I did." Knock Out whispered. "And I'll take my life over an optic. Because I get to see you." Breakdown encouraged. "Maybe your right. Sorry, I beat myself up. I didn't want to see you looking, imperfect." Knock Out apologized. "I'm still Breakdown. Optic or no optic, I'm still a hundred percent myself." Breakdown assured. (Knock Out smiled) "Thank you." Knock Out whispered. "That's what friends are for." Breakdown elated. (Knock Out looked at Breakdown)

"Are you wondering why we're looking at the stars?" Knock Out asked. "No; you can tell me anything." Breakdown said. (Knock Out's black and red optics gazed at the darkness above)

"When I was a Youngling, my Sire and I would look at the stars. Since I was higher ranked in the caste system, we would always get the best of views. During the war, I never got to see the stars like this, until now." Knock Out explained. "Is that why I saw you on the Nemesis Deck a couple of times?" Breakdown asked. "Yes, I tried to relive the memories, they never came." Knock Out choked. (He sat up, holding his tears.

The voice of his Sire. Loving, encouraging, one who never let him down. Knock Out clenched his servoes. Ruins, his Sire gasping one last breath before passing on. A Servo landed onto the medic's shoulder. Knock Out turned, sighting Breakdown)

"I lost my Sire too." Breakdown whispered. (He gave a gentle squeeze. Knock Out raised his servo; gripping Breakdown's servo) "Did you." Knock Out paused. "Did I what?" Breakdown asked. "You were in the Allspark, right?" Knock Out asked. "Yes." Breakdown replied. "Did you, see my Sire and Carrier?" Knock Out asked. (Breakdown smiled)

"Yes, I talked to them. You don't know how proud they are of you." Breakdown elated. "I don't understand, I joined their killers." Knock Out said. "They understood and thanked me for being there for you." Breakdown said. "Did you get a recording of them?" Knock Out asked. (The dark blue mech nodded) "Before I left, they wanted to give you a message." Breakdown said. (His chest armor moved away to reveal his Spark Chamber. Knock Out stared at the pulsing Spark. He placed a servo onto the chamber.

Static filled his black and red optics. Everything became white; two figures appeared. Them. They both smiled at the medic) _"Knock Out, if your hearing us, then Breakdown is giving you the message." Sire said._ "Sire." Knock Out whispered. _"Don't worry about us, everything's fine here. What matters is that you keep going." Carrier encouraged._ "I joined the Decepticons, they deactivated you." Knock Out whispered. _"We know your choice and understand. Go by what you want." Sire said. "Breakdown, your an excellent guardian for our Sparkling." Carrier said. "Thank you, now I've got to get going. Say one last thing and I'm off." Breakdown said. "Knock Out, we'll always love you." Sire and Carrier elated._ (The white vanished, returning to reality.

Knock Out blinked, his optics refocusing onto Breakdown's Spark Chamber. The medic moved back; smiling) "I'm glad I was able to deliver the message." Breakdown soothed. "Breakdown." Knock Out whispered. "Is something wrong?" Breakdown asked. (He closed his armor plates; covering his Spark Chamber. The medic wrapped his arms around Breakdown) "Nothings wrong; because your back." Knock Out choked. "I know, and you're always my best friend." Breakdown soothed. (Knock Out closed his optics)

"Well, want to know of anymore constellations?" Breakdown asked. "Yes, please." Knock Out whispered. (The bulky mech pointed to the sky; telling stories of the stars)

"And that's the constellation of Unicorn; the long distant relative of Unicron. Knock Out?" Breakdown questioned. (He noticed the cherry red mech still wrapping his arms around the dark blue armor. The medic's optics closed; he snoozed. Breakdown smiled; rubbing Knock Out's back. He stared at the stars)

"I'm glad to meet your Youngling. I promise to protect him, no matter what." Breakdown promised. "And I promise to protect you." Knock Out whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

They arrived to the location where the Ground Bridge last opened. The jets landed on the mud. Dreadwing and Vehicons shifted to their robot modes. Red optics examined the woods. No sign of the medic in the darkness. Small search lights ignited; showing the plants and mud. A Vehicon approached the SIC.

"Where do we search?" The Vehicon asked. "Around here. (Dreadwing lifted a leg; sighting the mud on his armor) Search the ground." Dreadwing ordered. "Commander Dreadwing!" Someone yelled. (The SIC turned his helm. Red optics caught sight of a Vehicon. It pointed a finger to the mud. Dreadwing walked up to it.

Staring at the ground; the SIC noticed marks engraved in the mud. Those of tire tracks. A Vehicon knelt down) "These are Knock Out's marks. There's other tracks. (The Vehicon pointed to other tire tracks near Knock Out's) They look like." The Vehicon paused. (Dreadwing followed the Vehicon's servo to the tracks)

"Breakdown?" Dreadwing asked. "That isn't true." The Vehicon whispered. "Don't forget, Breakdown's dead." Dreadwing chided. "These tracks are identical to his." A Vehicon said. (Dreadwing stood up) "We follow them." Dreadwing ordered. (He and his troops took to the night sky.

On a highway, lights from above illuminated the dark road. Within the darkness was an Aston Martin and Armet Balkan. Few vehicles during this time, some from behind. Knock Out drove close to Breakdown. Music escaped from the dark blue mech's interior. No singing; not while their still running. The medic adjusted his mirrors. Nothing that could prove to be a threat. Night still consumed the skies. It could make it easier to hide till morning. A honk startled the mech)

"Move it!" Someone yelled. (An old pick up truck; wonderful. Knock Out exhaled; he hit the gas and bolted off. Breakdown close behind.

Dreadwing and Vehicons flew in the night. A road in sight. Muddy tire marks made it to the road before ending. One of the Vehicons faced the Decepticon SIC)

"Where do we go?" The Vehicon asked. "Search every part of the road. If we can't find him by sun rise, I'll call back up." Dreadwing ordered. (Black jets split up. Dreadwing followed one group.

Knock Out slowed down; Breakdown reached his friend) "You alright?" Breakdown asked. "Yes, I needed the speed." Knock Out replied. "Acting better." Breakdown chuckled. "We escaped the war and your alive." Knock Out laughed. "No sign of the Decepticons. You think we're safe?" Breakdown asked. "They will find us. All we can do is delay the inevitable." Knock Out sighed. "What will happen when they do?" Breakdown asked. "I don't want to know." Knock Out exhaled. (He turned his radio on. Breakdown messed with his to find the song, Knock Out was tuning in. They continued down the road.

Dreadwing flew, no sign of the medic) "Where could you be?" Dreadwing thought. (His com-link activated) "Have you found him?" Megatron asked. "Not yet, my lord. We're still searching." Dreadwing said. "Continue." Megatron ordered. (Another com-link activated just as his chat with Megatron ended)

"Commander Dreadwing, I found him!" The Vehicon yelled. "Give me his coordinates." Dreadwing ordered. (A red dot appeared on his radar.

The Vehicon flew above the Aston Martin below. Cherry red paint, blue details, golden hubcaps. It was the little lost medic. Breakdown wasn't in view, moving farther back.

Knock Out adjusted his mirrors. A Vehicon jet in his reflection. He started his com-link) "Scrap!" Knock Out yelled. "They found us?" Breakdown asked. "I believe its only me, they'll find you if you don't keep slowing down." Knock Out ordered. "I'll try shooting it down." Breakdown replied. "If you can damage him, we'll get off this road." Knock Out ordered. (The com-link finished.

Breakdown pulled back; his cannon rose. He took aim and fired a laser. The red beam collided with one of the Vehicon's wing. Before it could turn, the jet crashed into a tree. Flames rose above the damage, blending in with the sky.

On the ground, the weary Vehicon transformed. Its wings screeched in pain. It looked at the direction of Knock Out. The visor caught sight of the Armet Balkan) "Breakdown?" The jet questioned. (It stood in place as Knock Out and Breakdown left the highway. They drove off road, vanishing from sight.

Dreadwing examined the location. He noticed smoke rising from a tree. The jet approached; floating near the injured Vehicon) "Where is he?" Dreadwing asked. "Knock Out, he may not be alone." The Vehicon said. "Who could be with him?" Dreadwing asked. (The Vehicon stared at the higher ranked mech. Smoke rose from the troop's injured chassis)

"Breakdown." The Vehicon whispered. "Must be a processor glitch." Dreadwing thought. "Where did Knock Out go?" Dreadwing asked. (The injured Vehicon pointed to the dirt away from the road. Dreadwing gave a glance before leaving. The Vehicon rubbed its aching body.

Both kept driving; now the roads covered in snow. Breakdown drove in front of the cherry red mech. Dark blue barged through the snow. Knock Out started slowing down) "Breakdown?" Knock Out asked. "Follow me." Breakdown ordered. (The dark blue vehicle turned to the right into a thick forest. Knock Out froze)

"Why are we going this way?" Knock Out asked. "Why did you decide to go off road?" Breakdown asked. "I thought it would be a faster way to escape. Besides, you'll buff me later." Knock Out answered. "Right, at least you chose to drive here. We should be able to shake the Vehicons off. The night will help too. Is something wrong?" Breakdown questioned. "Nothing." Knock Out whispered. "We should get going." Breakdown said. (He drove off; Knock Out moved his mirrors) "Calm down, they won't catch us." Knock Out thought. (He entered deeper into the snow covered forest.

Going deeper into the snow, trees became thicker. Breakdown froze, letting Knock Out stop. The blue bruiser transformed; his sole optic focusing on the rising Knock Out. Breakdown looked at the medic)

"Where do you think the Vehicons are?" Knock Out asked. "Their coming. I've got a plan." Breakdown said. (He bolted off. Knock Out followed.

Dreadwing and the Vehicons landed into the snow covered woods. The Vehicons examined the ground. Dreadwing noticed them following tire tracks. They then became footprints) "I know of Knock Out's marks, yet the other." A Vehicon paused. "That doesn't matter, begin the search." Dreadwing ordered. (They ignited their search lights and wandered.

Knock Out coward underneath a fallen tree. His Spark pulsed; black and red optics stared at Dreadwing's armor. He shut his optics. Fingers clenched onto a stone) "I hope this plan works." Knock Out thought. (He flung the stone towards Dreadwing.

Something hit the SIC's helm. Dreadwing turned; his pure red optics sighting the cherry red medic. Knock Out yelped; he started to run. The Vehicons and Dreadwing transformed) "Foolish to try to escape from us. You have no where to hide." Dreadwing thought.

(Knock Out kept running. Snow kicked up under his legs. Branches scratched the flawless paint job. His Spark pulsed faster. Jets roared above. He stuck out against the white snow and illuminated against the moon. The medic stopped upon entering into an open field.

Arriving in the center; he froze. A Vehicon landed behind. Then another. More Vehicons landed; encircling the cherry red mech. A bigger figure crashed into the snow. Dreadwing rose from his snowy crater. His pure red optics stared at black and red)

"Dreadwing, how nice to see you." Knock Out sneered. "No where to run, medic. Return to the Nemesis with us." Dreadwing ordered. "No." Knock Out whispered. (Dreadwing tilted his helm. Knock Out stared at the SIC) "Tell me, why are you doing this?" Dreadwing asked. (Knock Out clenched his servoes. He glared at the blue jet)

"I'm leaving the Decepticons, forever." Knock Out answered. "Why?" Dreadwing asked. "Why? (Knock Out raised his arm; pointing at Dreadwing) Because of you! You were responsible for Breakdown's death! You killed him by doing nothing as he died!" Knock Out yelled. "Let it all out. Your never going to return to these monsters." Knock Out thought. "All for Breakdown? You'll never get it through your thick helm. He's dead and you must accept it. This is war, Knock Out, no time to cry over the dead." Dreadwing ordered. "No, not while I'm with you Sparkless monsters like you." Knock Out chided. "I will use force to bring you back." Dreadwing warned. "No matter what, you won't drag me to that Pit." Knock Out growled. (He took out his Energon Prod. Dreadwing readied his weapon. The Vehicons rose their weapons. Dreadwing rose his arm)

"No, this is my battle." Dreadwing ordered. "Good to know." Knock Out chuckled. (The Vehicons lowered the weapons. They could only stare as both medic and second in command readied themselves. The machines heard the hum of Dreadwing's cannon. Electricity building up on the prod. They froze.

Dreadwing fired energy blasts from his cannon. Knock Out ran, gripping his Energon Prod. He twirled as Dreadwing ceased firing. He replaced his cannon with his sword and charged.

The Energon Prod collided with the sword. Dreadwing flung the red mech towards a cluster of trees. Knock Out got up; brushing his armor. He noticed the cluster of fallen trees opened to an escape path. The Energon Prod returned to subspace. It was time for his grand exit.

Breakdown stood over a hill. His lone optic caught sight of Knock Out raising his arm. Gripping an Energon cube, he flung it towards the commotion. His shoulder cannon opened and fired a missile.

The medic turned and ran as the Energon cube flew through the air. Dreadwing and Vehicons froze as the missile collided into the cube. It exploded; blinding all Decepticons in light.

The light vanished, the mechs lied on the ground. Dreadwing stood up, noticing Knock Out's disappearance. He glared at his troops and pointed towards the fallen trees) "Find him!" Dreadwng ordered. (The Vehicons flew off towards the Aston Martin's direction. Dreadwing's optics caught sight of the nearby hill. He growled and flew towards it.

Crystal red optics caught sight of the snow marks on the hill. Dreadwing landed on the ground. He knelt down, inspecting the markings) "Who caused this?" Dreadwing thought. (He sighed; time to return to his duty.

His feet kept hitting the ground. He dare not to look back. The Vehcions; beginning their true hunt. A thick servo gripped the Aston Martin's wrist. Knock Out yelped as the figure pulled him close. He chuckled, finding Breakdown holding him. They started running towards another direction.

The Vehicons landed; all moved their helms. Snow, trees, the moon, and piles of snow. No shades of red. They walked, searching for their missing medic. All froze upon hearing the roar of another jet.

Dreadwing hit the ground. He faced the soldiers) "Have you found him?" Dreadwing asked. "He's gone, we can't find him." A Vehicon said. "Keep searching; I'm going to get more troops to aid in the hunt." Dreadwing ordered. (He left; leaving the Vehicons to scatter. The search will continue, in the name of Lord Megatron.

Silence filled the snowy forest. Two snow piles moved) "Are they gone?" Someone asked. (The snow fell; revealing an Armet Balkan) "Yes, I can't hear them." Breakdown sighed. (They transformed; Knock Out brushed the snow off his armor. Breakdown stretched)

"Clever, Breakdown." Knock Out complimented. "You don't know how much I learned in the Allspark." Breakdown chuckled. "Now we have bigger problems to deal with." Knock Out chided. "Shouldn't we get going?" Breakdown asked. "Where? Soon, Vehicons will surround us." Knock Out questioned. "I don't know." Breakdown sighed. (Knock Out took a few steps forward)

"Judging by the noise, most of the Vehicons went south. We'll stay away from that direction." Knock Out advised. "Right, I'm sure there's a city nearby. Might be a good hiding spot." Breakdown said. "Right, come on Breakdown, before Dreadwing returns with more troops." Knock Out said. He and Breakdown continued their trek across the snow. Silence returning.


	14. Chapter 14

Thunder boomed from the cloud filled night. Lighting striked down upon the ground below. Each strike reflected dark blue armor. Claps of thunder blanketed the roar of a jet. He flew as the rain hit his Cybertronian plating. Getting closer to the Nemesis in each passing astro second. In the darkness; Dreadwing noticed a green light flashing through the darkness. He flew towards it. Rain kept pounding on his armor, creating small ripples as they trickled towards the ground.

Clouds parted to reveal the Nemesis. Lights a bright purple against the cloudy night. Such a sight brought ease to the jet. The green glow became stronger on the Nemesis Deck. Upon closer examination, Dreadwing stared. A Vehicon waving its arm; gripping a flashlight. Green escaped from the tool.

The SIC manuvered around the Nemesis. He lowered himself towards the Nemesis' Deck. The Vehicon stood still; moving it's arms to avoid covering the lights.

Thunder roared overhead, causing Dreadwing to tilt. He moved to the right, dodging the Vehicon as he landed. The Vehicon approached Dreadwing. Parts shifted into place. The jet stood up; facing the Vehicon.

"What are you doing up here?" Dreadwing asked. "Soundwave found your signal and wanted someone to make sure you landed." The Vehicon answered. "Get inside, we can't let any get injured. Not while our medic is gone." Dreadwing said. "Did you find him?" The Vehicon asked. "Yes, for now, I need to see Megatron." Dreadwing said. (He passed the Vehicon, approaching the entrance to the Decepticon war ship.

Everyone could hear the rain. Harder then it was three days ago. When Knock Out broke down. Dreadwing exhaled; he should've done more. Be able to stop the medic from acting the way he did. The SIC started to walk down the hallways. Water dripping down his armor; leaving drops on the metal floor. Knock Out, where could he be? Caught by Vehicons? Still running alongside the mysterious ally? Dreadwing groaned, no more time to worry over the past. Actions were made and that was it.

The door to the Bridge opened. Dreadwing moved his helm. No sign of the Decepticon leader. Outside of the monitors, rain kept pouring. He turned, making his leave.

Wandering in the halls, Megatron not in sight. Vehicons passed; ignoring Dreadwing's presence. Where could he be? The jet continued his search.

A fist banged onto a door. No response; Dreadwing sighed. He knocked again; waiting for a response. Kilks passed. The door didn't open) "Where are you?" Dreadwing thought. (He turned; facing Soundwave)

"What are you doing?" Dreadwing asked. (Soundwave moved his helm to the left. Dreadwing stared at the hallway) "Soundwave, I'll be outside, report me anything." (Megatron) Soundwave played. (Dreadwing nodded; walking away. Soundwave followed.

The door to the Nemesis Deck opened. Both Decepticons looked around. The wind roared, rain becoming stronger. Thunder boomed; streaks of light surrounding the ship. The same flashes adding extra light to the Nemesis. Dreadwing and Soundwave wandered across the deck. Megatron no where to be found.

The search continued, resulting in both second and third in command to climb. They reached the top without transforming. At the top, they found Megatron, arms behind his back. Dreadwing approached; bowing)

"Lord Megatron, why are you out in the rain?" Dreadwing asked. "Look around us, what can you see?" Megatron asked. "Storm clouds, rain, and thunder." Dreadwing answered. "No sign of red." Megatron mused. (Dreadwing stood up)

"Forgive me my lord. We managed to find him, yet he managed to escape." Dreadwing answered. "How?" Megatron growled. "He's not alone." Dreadwing answered. "Who would assist him?" Megatron asked. "I don't know, my lord. From what Vehicons reported, signs point to Breakdown." Dreadwing answered. (Megatron narrowed his optics. He turned, staring at Dreadwing)

"Breakdown?" Megatron asked. "Yes, there isn't much proof, only footprints and one Vehicon's blurry vision." Dreadwing said. "It doesn't matter, Breakdown or not, whoever this ally is will suffer." Megatron growled. "I know why he left." Dreadwing said. (His pure red optics focused onto Megatron's) "Over Breakdown." Megatron guessed. (The SIC nodded)

"He screamed about leaving our fraction. It was my involvment in Breakdown's death that he left." Dreadwing answered. "No one can leave our fraction." Megatron growled. "That is why I request more troops. With the unknown ally aiding him, its caused the troops below problems. Their still searching." Dreadwing answered. (The rain pounded against their armor. Thunder rumbled)

"I don't request excusses, I want results. If the Autobots find out about this, then they'll destroy us." Megatron growled. "Its only been a few hours. (Dreadwing bowed) I will return to finding the medic." Dreadwing declared. "Before you do your task, I have a request. (Dreadwing froze; turning to face his leader) If you find the mech assisting Knock Out, rip out his Spark." Megatron ordered. "Yes, Lord Megatron." Dreadwing accepted.

(He walked away, climbing down the surface of the Nemesis. Megatron glared at Soundwave)

"Have you recieved any reports from the Vehicons?" Megatron asked. (The silent mech's visor showed words. "No new messages." Megatron groaned) "Continue your search for the Iacon Relics." Megatron ordered. (Soundwave nodded; exiting from the tallest part of the Nemesis. Megatron faced the sky) "You can't run forever, Knock Out, we'll find you. (Red optics narrowed) We'll bring you back." Megatron thought.

The door to the Nemesis Deck closed. Dreadwing let the rain on his armor cascade. He exhaled, none of this will be easy. The jet wandered down the hall. Optics examining the walking Vehicons. They chatted to each other about random subjects. Useless to them, only showing what they were into. They're soilders, never true bots. Only Breakdown saw them as actual mechs worth a scrap. Dreadwing closed his optics. What did Breakdown see in them that others couldn't? Something bumped into the jet. Dreadwing opened his optics.

A Vehicon stared up at the jet, shaking) "Commander Dreadwing, I didn't see you." The Vehicon apologized. "Tell me, are you able to search?" Dreadwing asked. "Yes, commander. Is this about Knock Out?" The Vehicon asked. (Dreadwing nodded; continuing to walk down the hall) "I need more troops to search for him." Dreadwing said. "Understood, I know of some troops that can help." The Vehicon said. "Lead me to them." Dreadwing ordered. The Vehicon turned; walking towards a different direction.

Thunder boomed, as Dreadwing returned to the Nemesis Deck. Vehicons, jet or car stood alongside him. Soundwave faced Dreadwing. Coordinates appeared; a Ground Bridge opened. Dreadwing transformed, flying into the portal. Each Vehicon followed; leaving Soundwave to look up at a looming Megatron. The hunt has just begun.


	15. Chapter 15

In the darkness of the Alaskan road, lights illuminated the highway. They revealed cars moving across the four lanes. Among them, Knock Out and Breakdown. Both kept driving, noticing the sky becoming different. Becoming a brighter blue. Clouds started to turn pink; black vanishing with each passing second. On the flat ground, orange colors started to appear in the crack between earth and sky. A new day, a new hope.

More time passed, the orange colors built up, letting the sun peak out from the darkness. Golden rays illuminated against the cars; giving Knock Out's paint a beautiful shine. Breakdown smiled upon seeing the Aston Martin giving a diamond glow. He drove closer to Knock Out.

"Morning, Knock Out." Breakdown soothed. "Morning, isn't this amazing?" Knock Out asked. "Yes, I can see it all over you." Breakdown said. "I worked hard on this paint, seeing it pay off, there are no words to describe it." Knock Out mused. "Is the town close?" Breakdown asked. "Almost; I can see the road leading to it." Knock Out said. "Time to get off this highway?" Breakdown asked. "For a while, now follow me." Knock Out ordered. (His wheels moved towards the extended lane exiting the highway. Breakdown followed; leaving the growing traffic behind.

Bright lights illuminated advertisements to restaurants. In the early hours, the humans worked. Knock Out and Breakdown arrived to one, parking to stare at the rising sun)

"This isn't a big place." Breakdown sighed. "Its the only one closest to us during our escape." Knock Out exhaled. "What do we do?" Breakdown asked. "Hide and hope that no Decepticons find us." Knock Out answered. "Do you know of any other locations nearby that we can run too?" Breakdown asked. "I'm going to start looking. Warn me if you see any Vehicons." Knock Out said. "Right." Breakdown whispered. (He exhaled; one night down, more to go.

The sun kept rising, peaking from beneath tall trees; more cars appeared. Humans walking towards the buildings. Breakdown kept moving his mirrors, observing the fleshy creatures) "Found something." Knock Out chimed. "Good, how far?" Breakdown asked. "Well, we're going to drive towards Canada, so there's one city big enough for us to hide." Knock Out answered. "How many solar cycles till we arrive?" Breakdown asked. "At the rate we're going, about a week." Knock Out replied. "What, isn't there any other place?" Breakdown asked. "No. I searched and the only place big enough is far from here." Knock Out said. "What do we do in the meantime?" Breakdown asked. "I'm not sure." Knock Out sighed. "Hey, is something wrong?" Breakdown asked. "Maybe." Knock Out paused. "Its about Megatron, isn't it." Breakdown guessed. (Knock Out's engine started to roar. Within a flash, the Aston Martin vanished down the busy road. Breakdown sighed; starting up his engine.

He arrived towards the road leaving town. He continued driving; finding Knock Out moving farther down the road) "What is he up to?" Breakdown thought. (He followed the Aston Martin.

Thick shadows stretched across the trees. Breakdown passed them; he noticed Knock Out in robot mode walking away from the asphalt. The blue mech groaned; shifting his tires away from the road.

Breakdown transformed; sighting Knock Out staring at the morning sun. He approached) "Are you alright?" Breakdown asked. (The medic exhaled, opening his red and black optics)

"I guess so." Knock Out sighed. "Why did you run off?" Breakdown asked. "I didn't feel comfortable around that area. Not with what I'm thinking about." Knock Out explained. "Whats on your processor?" Breakdown asked. (The red mech lowered his helm. Shoulder plates moving down. Breakdown took a step forward. Knock Out rose an arm, placing a servo onto his chest)

"I, I just don't how to say it." Knock Out answered. "Which word would you describe it?" Breakdown asked. (The medic turned; facing the sun) "I'm scared." Knock Out answered. (He started to shake. Breakdown placed his thick servos onto the smaller mech's shoulders)

"Why are you afraid?" Breakdown asked. "We'll loose each other, Megatron, or any Decepticon. They'll find out about you and, extinguish your Spark while I have to watch." Knock Out choked. "Calm down, look where we are." Breakdown reminded. (The Aston Martin moved his helm; optics scanning the horizon. Cloudless morning skies, snow with small patches of grass. Trees, and the soothing sun. Knock Out lowered his helm, wrapping his arms around Breakdown's torso.

A loud chuckle escaped from the blue mech's lips. He smiled; placing a finger underneath Knock Out's neck. The metal touching seat belt straps. He lifted his finger, letting Knock Out see his orange faceplates. A smile started to appear on the white faceplates as Breakdown removed his finger) "We're safe now. There's no danger here. When that time comes and they'll find out, I will never leave your side. You'll never be alone. That, I promise." Breakdown soothed. (The medic moved his helm higher; staring at the glowing yellow optic. A smile appeared. Knock Out lowered his helm, letting his chin lay on Breakdown's chest. He closed his optics) "Thank you." Knock Out whispered. (The trees swayed in the wind; a gentle breeze brushed against their armor. Breakdown embraced the hug, wrapping his arms around the cherry red frame. The morning sun reflected against the polished red.

Knock Out stared up at Breakdown's optic. He gave a faint smile) "Want some breakfast?" Breakdown asked. "I could go for a cube. The view is perfect." Knock Out said. (Breakdown revealed two Energon cubes. Knock Out took one. They both clang the cubes, starting to drink.

Two glass cubes on the snow covered grass. The glass shined against the sun. Knock Out picked up the cubes, subspacing them. He turned to face Breakdown) "Need something?" Breakdown asked. "Maybe one thing." Knock Out said. "What is it?" Breakdown asked. "What's in the present?" Knock Out asked. (The lone yellow optic widened. He took out the dust covered present. Knock Out nodded) "This? Well, I was going to give it to you, till a certain spider killed me." Breakdown answered. (He brushed the dust off) "Can I open it?" Knock Out asked. "Not yet, I need to wait for the perfect time." Breakdown said. "Just a peek wouldn't hurt." Knock Out smirked. "No, lets just get going." Breakdown groaned. "Come on, I brought you back and this is how you repay me?" Knock Out asked. "When the time comes." Breakdown reminded. (Knock Out sighed) "You win, this time." Knock Out chided. (Breakdown chuckled; transforming into an Armet Balkan. The medic rolled his optics; turning into an Aston Martin. Both drove off as the sun continued to rise.

Farther off, the sea roared. Waves crashed against the sand. A thick cliff supporting many homes painted in pastel. Palm trees' leaves moved with the morning breeze. The sun rose; letting everything become brighter.

Dreadwing stared up at the morning sun. He moved his helm, inspecting the separating pink clouds. A similar color to red. The mere though of the color made the SIC snarl. How dare that medic try to escape and succeed) "You've made it this far. You can't escape from us forever." Dreadwing growled. "Sir, are you talking to yourself?" Someone asked. (The jet turned; finding Jet Vehicons standing on the sand. All focusing on the dark blue mech)

"Trying to find the right words when the time comes." Dreadwing coughed. "We can't find him. No matter where we look, he's not anywhere." A Vehicon said. "Which direction did you go?" Dreadwing asked. "South, we all went that direction from that encounter." The Vehicon answered. "That's funny, I though I saw him going north." Another Vehicon said. (All the Vehicons red visors glowed. They glared at the lone jet Vehicon. Dreadwing approached. The Vehicons parted; ocean roaring behind them all. A lone Vehicon shivered; visor focusing on the pure blood red optics of the SIC)

"What's your designation?" Dreadwing asked. "I'm Tim." Tim answered. "Tim, why didn't you follow Knock Out?" Dreadwing asked. "I wasn't sure if my optics were playing tricks on me." Tim said. "You've all reported that you didn't find Knock Out. Now I know why. You all went in the wrong direction!" Dreadwing roared. (The Vehicons trembled. Dreadwing pushed Tim to the ground. He pulled out his cannon and aimed at the Vehicon's helm) "Sir!" Tim cried. "You all have five klicks before I pull the trigger to get the medic back!" Dreadwing yelled. (The Vehicons nodded; kicking up sand. Dreadwing lowered his cannon when the jets roared against the ocean's waves. Pure red optics glared at the Vehicon.

He lowered his cannon. Tim stood up, entire frame trembling) "Sir?" Tim whispered. "Go join the rest." Dreadwing growled. "Yes sir!" Tim declared. (He transformed, flying off. Dreadwing rubbed his wings.

The SIC sighed; subspacing his cannon. Taking small steps, he wandered across the beach. He noticed surf boards in the distance. Colorful ones, waxed and reflecting against the sun. Small figures near the boards playing in the water. Dreadwing closed his optics. The ocean continued to crash into the sand. Palm trees swayed; letting loose a soothing sound) "Brother, maybe you would've liked this place." Dreadwing thought. Glancing upon the pastel beach homes, he turned and ran towards the ocean.

A dark blue jet blasted across the water. It flew in the air, palm trees moved inward from the blast. People with surf boards pointing towards him. That didn't matter. Not when the SIC had a task to complete.


	16. Chapter 16

Two cars drove across the vegetation. Trees and other plants covering both sides of the empty road. Small steams of sunlight passed through trees, hitting onto the asphalt. No Autobots or Decepticons, just two friends. Knock Out smiled, slowing down to let Breakdown catch up. The Armet Balkan reached up to Knock Out.

"What did I tell you?" Breakdown asked. "That we're safe." Knock Out answered. "We're getting closer to our destination. How time flies." Breakdown chuckled. "Its sad, at least I'm getting to spend a road trip with my best friend." Knock Out soothed. "You always know the best words." Breakdown said. "Of course, that's what living the high life is like." Knock Out chuckled.

(Breakdown hit the breaks, screeching to a stop. Knock Out transformed, turning to face Breakdown. He noticed the cannon sticking out of the vehicle's roof) "Come here." Breakdown whispered. (Knock Out nodded; walking towards the blue mech. Both heard the roar of jets above.

High in the sky, many jets transformed, landing onto a rocky hill. Dreadwing moved his helm, pure red optics scanning the horizon. A Vehicon approached; frame blasting hot air from its vents)

"Commander Dreadwing, are you sure this is where he went?" The Vehicon asked. "I saw red, a red only polished to perfection among the foliage. (Dreadwing glared at his soldiers) Start searching the area!" Dreadwing ordered.

(The Vehicons bolted away. A roar of jets igniting their engines consumed any organic noise. They flew above the snow covered trees; blowing away organic matter hanging from branches. Dreadwing began his focus onto the forest from above. He gripped his cannon. Pure red optics scanning for the runaway. All this trouble, only for one coward.

Snow fell, some hitting Knock Out's face. The medic groaned; brushing the snow from the white armor. He bumped into a tree; growling at the clumsy movement. A snap caught his attention. He stared at Breakdown. One foot crushing a fallen tree)

"This is great, six days in and now look where we are." Knock Out chided. (He brushed more of the frozen water from his cherry red frame) "Calm down, we'd be in true scrap if they caught us." Breakdown soothed. "How can I be sure?" Knock Out asked. "Lets focus on getting out of here first." Breakdown replied. "Good idea." Knock Out smirked. (They looked to the sky; hiding underneath the foliage. Knock Out stood closer to Breakdown upon sighting a jet passing by.

Three Vehicons transformed, landing onto the snowy ground. Snow, foliage, and small organisms flew through the forest upon the windy landing) "We'll start searching here." A Vehicon said. (The jet trio activated their cannons. Red visors glistened in the sunlight and snow.

Bushes and tree branches moved out of the way. Knock Out cursed as each one dragged against his finish) "Your life is better then your finish." Knock Out thought. (A bitter thought, at least it was true. He looked to his left, sighting Breakdown. Snow and leaves on his frame. The lone yellow optic focused on him)

"You alright?" Breakdown asked. "Fine, just having a nice jog while ruining my paint." Knock Out spat. "We're getting somewhere, just keep running." Breakdown encouraged. (Knock Out nodded; continuing to sprint.

Vehicon troops moved their helms. Visors scanning the green terrain. Their focus shattered upon hearing pounding footsteps. Each step echoed across their audio. The soldiers turned to face each other)

"Was that you?" A Vehicon asked. "No, it could be a certain medic." Another Vehicon mused. "Lets move then!" A Vehicon yelled. (They transformed; their boosters blowing away any useless organic throughout the forest.

Knock Out stared at Breakdown; his Spark pulsing faster at each pounding step. They did well for a duo. Hiding across snowy fields and long highways. Always in fear of getting caught loomed over them. Knock Out looked up, staring at the cloudless blue sky. Breakdown froze, turning to face the cherry red bot with one yellow optic narrowing. The medic crashed into his friend's bulky blue chest)

"You alright?" Breakdown asked. "Yes. (Knock Out moved back, rubbing his face) Although my finish needs some work." Knock Out sighed. "We're getting somewhere. Where to now?" Breakdown asked. "Hide." Knock Out said. (An explosion occurred next to them. Flames rising up against the terrain. Both mechs crashed into trees. Smoke rose; blinding everyone.

Systems kicked online. Knock Out coughed; his vents exhaling any smoke from within his systems. Black and red optics moved across the field. No sign of Breakdown. More systems to his optics started to function. A thick shadow appeared among the smoke. Knock Out smiled.

Breakdown's figure approached, doing a strange movement. His whole figure appeared. He was limping, dragging his right leg on the ground. A thick dent on the leg in sight. Knock Out sprang up and knelt down. He moved his fingers across the wound)

"I injured my leg." Breakdown groaned. "Its not bad, just strained." Knock Out explained. "The Vehicons, Dreadwing." Breakdown moaned. "I'll take them on the best I can. You've got to find a good hiding place and rest." Knock Out said. "What?" Breakdown asked. (The smoke vanished, leaving them hidden behind crushed trees)

"Get going, don't let me hold you back." Knock Out chided. "You can't fight them all by yourself." Breakdown whimpered. "I wasn't planning on fighting." Knock Out replied. "Then what are you going to do?" Breakdown asked. "Get their attention and run. Give you enough time to hide and rest." Knock Out said. "You can't outrun them." Breakdown said. "I'll be fine. They won't kill me. You'll be safe from all the chaos." Knock Out soothed. (Breakdown grasped Knock Out's shoulder. Towering over him)

"I'm not leaving you." Breakdown whispered. "I know you want to stay, at least one of us will live in peace." Knock Out said. "Did the shot hit him?" A Vehicon asked. "Don't know, just keep looking!" Another Vehicon yelled. (Knock Out glared at Breakdown)

"Run, don't look back. I promise you, I'll be safe." Knock Out said. "I hear him!" A third Vehicon yelled. "Please. (Breakdown gripped Knock Out's hand) Be safe." Breakdown whispered. (Knock Out gave a faint nod. Black and red optics noticed faint liquid building up around his lone yellow optic. Breakdown turned, limping towards a large cluster of trees. White faceplates formed a faint smile as the dark blue disappeared into green)

"Good luck." Knock Out whispered. "Surrender." Someone growled. (The cherry red bot turned; facing a Vehicon. The jet gripped his gun, aiming at the medic. Knock Out revealed his Energon Prod) "I know you want me to surrender." Knock Out spat. "Lets do this the easy way." The Vehicon soothed. (More Vehicons appeared, dropping from the sky. Electricity started to spark across the prod.

Among the afternoon breeze, Dreadwing stood over the forest. The gust going against his frame. He turned his helm upon the sounds of laser fire echoing across the area. Beyond fallen trees was Knock Out. Grasped in his servos was his Energon Prod. Vehicons surrounded him; firing blasts while the medic danced. Dreadwing narrowed his optics, fingers tightening around his gun. Taking aim, he fired.

Knock Out noticed a gleam from above. Staring up, he sighted a bright energy blast. The medic growled, ducking underneath a Vehicon. The blast obliterated the drone. Pieces flew across the terrain; Energon splattered everywhere. Knock Out crashed into the ground. He cracked his optics open, finding Vehicons staring at the hill. The medic smirked, bolting from the distracted drones. They noticed him transforming and started shooting.

The Aston Martin drove away from the Vehicons. Getting farther from them. Wind rushed against his black tinted windows. Trees swayed against Knock Out's speed. He kept driving, finding the Vehicon jets in his mirrors' reflection) "They'll never catch me." Knock Out thought. (Wheels turned against the terrain. He vanished into the trees foliage.

Thick fingers pressed against a keyboard. Cybertronian text filled the screen. Thick footsteps occurred behind the Autobot medic. Ratchet turned, sighting Bulkhead carrying a big metal box)

"Where do you want this?" Bulkhead asked. "Set it over near the berth, don't drop it. I might need whats inside." Ratchet ordered. "Got it." Bulkhead said. (The bulky green mech faced the other direction. His blue optics focusing on the empty berth. He approached; lifting the box higher. Ratchet nodded to Bulkhead's movements) "He's healing at a faster rate." Ratchet thought. (The white ambulance turned, optics widened. A gasp left his vocals.

Rather then text, it was a map of Alaska. Many red dots at one location) "Whats going on?" Bulkhead asked. "Many Decepticon readings in one location." Ratchet answered. "Alright, I can take them down!" Bulkhead cheered. (He dropped the box; the sound of glass shattering echoed across the room)

"Bulkhead! (Ratchet turned; sighting the fallen box) Look what you did!" Ratchet yelled. "Calm down, I didn't mean it." Bulkhead said. "Your going to clean it up." Ratchet said. "Why don't I attack those Decepticons instead?" Bulkhead asked. (Ratchet placed a servo onto his face and groaned. He lowered his servo, optics glaring)

"Your not going there." Ratchet ordered. "How come I can't? You and Optimus let me and Arcee against the 'cons' in the mine." Bulkhead retorted. "First, you weren't alone, and second, your still healing from your battle with Silas. Any more strain and you could loose something important." Ratchet explained. (He approached the fallen box. Bulkhead sighed; picking up the box. Both heard the sound of the main doors to the outside opening.

Down the ramp; both bots saw the red and blue truck. Optimus Prime transformed; sighting Bulkhead carrying a metal box. Ratchet inspecting the damaged exterior) "Did I miss something?" Optimus asked. "The scanners picked up a massive Decepticon reading in Alaska." Ratchet explained. "Its been like this for six days." Bulkhead added. "During that time, they were all apart, now its a huge cluster." Ratchet explained. "We have to beat them." Bulkhead said. "I know you feel anxious, Bulkhead. You need time before you can return to the battle." Optimus advised. "Sorry, Optimus, its just been a while since I last blasted a 'con's' face." Bulkhead apologized. "Arcee, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen are still on patrol. Should I contact them to this mission?" Ratchet asked. "No, I will do this." Optimus said. (Ratchet blinked)

"In case anything goes wrong, I'll contact them." Ratchet said. (Optimus nodded; Ratchet approached the monitor. The Prime's blue optics focused onto Bulkhead)

"I know you want to return to the line of duty. Remember that your condition is still unstable." Optimus said. "At least let me do something rather then be Ratchet's assistant." Bulkhead grimaced. "Optimus, the Ground Bridge is ready!" Ratchet called. "Relax, Bulkhead, you'll return to the battle when your ready." Optimus soothed. (Bulkhead rolled his optics) "I hope." Bulkhead muttered. (He watched as Optimus approached the forming Ground Bridge. Ratchet stared at him)

"Be careful Optimus, who knows what the Decepticons are up to." Ratchet warned. "I will, old friend." Optimus soothed. (He entered the Ground Bridge, vanishing to the other side. The green vortex vanished; dying into an empty tunnel.

Ratchet returned his focus onto Bulkhead, sighting the box in his servos. Glass shards started to stick out. Blue optics focused onto Bulkhead. He sighed) "Lets see the damage." Ratchet groaned.

(The Autobot leader landed onto snow. He moved his helm, inspecting the landscape. A forest, snow covered tips, trees everywhere. The Prime transformed, driving across the ice cold particles.

Knock Out shifted to robot mode; hiding behind a boulder. The hill close by. Black and red optics focused on the stretching Vehicon shadows) "Where are you?" The Vehicon asked. "Not telling you." Knock Out thought. (A bigger shadow appeared. Forming Dreadwing's shape) "All we need is for you to surrender. Come out of hiding and admit your mistake." Dreadwing chided. (The cherry red medic clenched his silver fists) "Never." Knock Out thought.

(An explosion roared behind the medic, sending him flying towards trees. He crashed; snapping them with ease. Smoke rose from his frame. Knock Out sat up, sighting Dreadwing and Vehicons looming over him. He started to tremble upon staring at the pure blood red optics. The dark blue jet narrowed those optics) "Search for the ally." Dreadwing ordered. (The jets vanished into the sunny sky. Knock Out froze)

"No." Knock Out thought. "Do you understand what your doing?" Dreadwing asked. "Trying to live a free life." Knock Out chided. "You can only live that life when we destroy the Autobots." Dreadwing stated.

(Knock Out stood in place. Dreadwing approached, fingers clenching onto stasis cuffs. Knock Out got up, ready to move. Dreadwing towered over the medic. He grabbed the medic's arm, attaching the cuffs to his wrists. The jet yanked on Knock Out's arm)

"You win." Knock Out sighed. "Now you must suffer the consequences." Dreadwing said. (An explosion rocked across the area. The SIC and medic saw the smoke from above. Dreadwing walked, dragging Knock Out with him.

Optimus stood in a center of a crater. Charred Vehicon soldiers on the dirt covered floor. The Prime lifted his helm upon footsteps. He examined his surroundings, finding someone in the shade of the trees. A glowing yellow optic. The figure turned, running deeper into the forest. Optimus approached the trees, noticing them pushed away. Something big hid, yet, yellow optic? Almost like. Heavy footsteps pounded behind the Autobot leader. Optimus turned, sighting Dreadwing and a shaking Knock Out)

"Dreadwing." Optimus paused. "A surprise to see you here." Dreadwing said. (The Prime stared at Knock Out, noticing his black and red optics. Fear etched within) "Why is Knock Out your prisoner?" Optimus asked. (Dreadwing pushed the cherry red mech behind him) "That is something you don't deserve to know." Dreadwing growled. (He pulled out his cannon. Optimus' servos changed to long barreled guns. Knock Out fell down, hitting the dirt.

The Decepticon SIC charged his cannon, firing a blast. Optimus fired back, blue blasts crashing into the ground. Dirt rose up, Dreadwing lifted his cannon as chunks of dirt hit his frame. The jet stomped towards Optimus, slamming his cannon down. Blades escaped the Prime's servos, holding up Dreadwing's cannon. Dreadwing pushed forward, slamming the Autobot leader into the dirt. The jet grimaced as a blade pierced his wrist. Optimus pushed Dreadwing away, optics focused on the leaking Energon from Dreadwing's arm. The jet rose his arm, his fingers coated in blood. He glared at Prime, pulling out his sword. Optimus narrowed his optics, blades gleaming in the sunlight. One coated in Energon. Drops falling from the tip.

Knock Out stood up, smiling as the two ignored him. The medic bolted up the crater, dirt falling from each step. Dreadwing caught sight of him running. He shoved Prime away; scaling up the crater. Optimus stood up; focusing on the Decepticon SIC)

"Dreadwing, what are you doing?" Optimus asked. "Nothing of concern to you!" Dreadwing barked. (He pulled out his cannon, firing one blast at close range. Optimus fell, crashing into the ground. Dreadwing aimed his cannon, finger at the trigger.

A missile flew through the air. Dreadwing noticed the sound, too late. An explosion right at his frame. Dreadwing moved back, crashing into a tree. Pure red optics focused on the figure. A yellow optic narrowed. Another missile fired from the figure. Dreadwing moved away; letting it explode. The jet fired his cannon, the figure slipped away, vanishing from sight. Dreadwing looked around; no sign of the familiar figure.

He exhaled, rubbing a servo near his face. Energon kept leaking from his arm) "Want me to patch it up?" Someone chimed.

(The SIC turned, sighting Knock Out. Stasis cuffs still on his wrists) "What I want is for you to surrender." Dreadwing growled. "No can do. Try to catch me." Knock Out chuckled. (He turned and ran. Footsteps pounded behind him.

Cherry red armor hid behind the organic matter. Black and red optics focused on the dark blue of a jet. Golden faceplaces moved, examining the location. Knock Out froze, wishing for him to be gone. Birds chirped in the sunlight. Dreadwing's pounding footsteps. The only things breaking the painful silence. Knock Out kept listening, hearing Dreadwing's movements)

"You can't hide forever, you know that. With or without your ally, you won't win." Dreadwing said. (Knock Out glared at his stasis cuffs. Useless, unless Breakdown could pop up and help. He sat down, closing his optics and let the sunlight bathe him.

Dreadwing kept wandering. Optics searching for red of an organic fruit. Each step, a look back. Either the Prime or the ally. Yet what he saw, yellow. No other mech he knew had yellow optics, let alone one. There was only one, he's gone. His scream resounded in his thoughts.

Optimus stirred, letting a faint moan escape from him. Blue optics opened to the sight of the sun. Where did Dreadwing go? Optimus stood up, inspecting his surroundings. Nothing changed, except a yellow light from the darkness returned. Optimus focused on it. The yellow vanished from sight. Optimus followed the last sight of it.

Dreadwing stood tall as he faced the cherry red armor. The medic's optics closed, light reflecting against his white faceplates. Birds flew through the air; Dreadwing stared at Knock Out.

A branch snapped; Dreadwing turned, sighting Optimus. Knock Out opened his optics, sighting both Decepticon SIC and Autobot leader) "Dreadwing, there is no reason to attack your own soldiers." Optimus chided. "I'm only collecting what Lord Megatron wants." Dreadwing snarled. (He reached for Knock Out. The medic sprung to his feet and ran. He hid behind Optimus) "I'm not an item!" Knock Out yelled. "Optimus, give me what Lord Megatron needs." Dreadwing snarled. (The Atobot leader narrowed his optics.

Birds chirped as tension rose. Dreadwing covered his Energon stained wrist. The light blue fluid leaked from the wound. Optics focused on the jet hunching over. Knock Out inspected the wound from a distance) "You don't look to be in the best of conditions. Not with that wound of yours." Knock Out said. (Dreadwing focused onto his bleeding arm. He returned his gaze onto Knock Out and Optimus. Red optics closed)

"Only once, I will spare you. The next time we meet, with or without you, Optimus, You won't be so lucky." Dreadwing chided. (He transformed; rising above the trees. Optimus turned, looking at Knock Out. The medic moved his helm. He focused on the Stasis cuffs. Optimus placed servos onto them; ripping them apart. The pieces fell to the grass)

"Thank you for taking care of Dreadwing." Knock Out sighed. "Why was Dreadwing after you?" Optimus asked. "I left the Decepticons. (The cherry red Cybertronian noticed the glimmer in the Prime's optics) After what happened to Breakdown, I couldn't continue, so I jumped ship." Knock Out answered. "I'm sorry for what happened." Optimus soothed. "It wasn't your fault. The whole thing happened so fast. I bet Bulkhead didn't know till." Knock Out paused. (Optimus placed a servo onto the medic's shoulder. He flinched; black and red optics glared at the Prime's)

"What do you plan on doing?" Optimus asked. "Go out on the highway. Drive on in Breakdown's memory." Knock Out said. "The Decepticons are still after you. Come with me where we will protect you." Optimus soothed. "I appreciate your offer, although I don't wish to be part of any team." Knock Out said. "If that is what you wish, then I accept." Optimus said. "Thank you." Knock Out smiled. "If you have a change in Spark, we're always open to another member." Optimus added. "I'll keep that in my processor. Now if you'll excuse me, the road calls for me." Knock Out said. (He turned, walking away from the Autobot leader)

"Knock Out." Optimus said. (The medic froze, turning to face the Prime) "What is it?" Knock Out asked. "Did you notice any figures outside of us?" Optimus asked. "No, what gave you that idea?" Knock Out asked. "I saw a yellow optic in the darkness. It looked like Breakdown." Optimus said. "No, I never saw anyone like him. Perhaps your optics are playing tricks on you." Knock Out said. "I asked it for your safety." Optimus explained. "Thanks for the concern. Now its time I bid adieu." Knock Out soothed.

He smiled; stepping away. Getting further from the Prime before disappearing into the damaged forest.


	17. Chapter 17

Here's something to cheer you up lonemaximal.

* * *

The green vortex vanished, letting Optimus see the rest of his team. Ratchet appeared in the Prime's vision. "What happened over there?" Ratchet asked. "Knock Out has defected from the Decepticons." Optimus answered. (Everyone's jaw was agape. Optics full of surprise. Smokescreen stepped forward)

"Does this mean he's on our side?" Smokescreen asked. "No, all he requests to no longer stay in the war." Optimus answered. "Knock Out? Of all mechs, why him?" Bulkhead asked. "For Breakdown." Optimus answered. (Bulkhead lowered his helm; blue optics moving away. Arcee stared at her leader)

"Where is he now?" Arcee asked. "I do not know." Optimus sighed. "Wasn't Knock Out the medic of the Decepticons?" Smokescreen asked. (Bumblebee nodded) "Without Knock Out, maybe this war will end faster then we can imagine." Ratchet mused. "It all depends on if the Decepticons get their servos on him." Arcee replied. "With how long the Decepticon readings resided in Alaska, he's made it a long way by himself." Ratchet mused. "For now, we wait till anything major happens. We cannot harm an individual who only wishes for peace." Optimus ordered. (Bulkhead nodded; turning and leaving. Smokescreen followed)

"Bulkhead, is something wrong?" Smokescreen asked. "I wasn't there, I should've." Bulkhead chided. "Why did you want to go?" Smokescreen asked. "If we knew Knock Out was leaving the Decepticons, then I would've apologized for what I did." Bulkhead spat. "What did you do?" Smokescreen asked. "I don't want to talk about it." Bulkhead sighed. (He left, heading for a hallway. Faint beeps occurred behind the rookie. The white car turned; facing Bumblebee)

"Want to do something?" Smokescreen asked. "Go outside and pick up Jack and Miko." Bumblebee beeped. "Those two. Anything from Raf?" Smokescreen asked. (The beeping mech lowered his helm) "Lets go." Bumblebee beeped. (He transformed, driving past Smokescreen. The new member followed; both cars leaving the base.

Within sunny skies; a lone jet flew. Light blue substance dripped down the armor. The sun shined bright against the nearby rocky canyon. Drilling from below roared. Dreadwing stopped; scanning at the ground. Vehicon signals. He flew downwards, landing onto the ground. Dirt flew up, brushing against his wings.

Dreadwing transformed; clenching his bleeding wrist. Energon levels low. Not enough to keep him going. He started to limp. Warning signals flooding his vision. How could one die by a small wound? Dreadwing chided as his knees started to buckle. Stasis lock beginning. He growled, noticing a light blue color. The shine of Energon.

Vehicons mined, pick axes crashing against rock walls. Energon glowed, illuminating the mechs working. Drills spun from the giant machines. Bright light blue crystals loaded onto carts. A cluster of gems onto each cart. The Vehicons worked; letting the crystals fall. A figure appeared; limping against a cracked wall. One of the Vehicons noticed. It hollered upon sight of the damaged mech. Other Vehicons stopped their work; dropping tools and powering down drills. They approached; finding a gasping Dreadwing. His red optics faltering. Energon leaking from his wrist. The Vehicons cluttered around the mech; assisting him deeper in the mining operation. A lone Vehicon stood; staring while the mechs escorted SIC to a cave's opening.

Sparks flew; Dreadwing groaned as a piece of metal burned against his wrist. A Vehicon gripped a welder. The flame binding the patch to his wound. Dreadwing stared up at the rock ceiling of the little camp the Vehicons set up. The lone solider focused on Dreadwing, moving the welder away)

"Don't try to do anything with that servo. I'm not a medic, so I'm basing it off of what Knock Out did." The Vehicon ordered. (Dreadwing stood up from the makeshift berth. He looked upon his wrist. It became stiff; a metal plate melted on top. Burn marks on his hand and forearm. At least the bleeding stopped)

"When will Lord Megatron arrive to this mining area?" Dreadwing asked. "We don't know. (The SIC stepped away) Sir, where are you going?" The Vehicon asked. "Need to be alone." Dreadwing answered. "The main berths are in the tunnel to the left." The Vehicon stated. (Dreadwing exited; rubbing his wings.

He entered another room, finding many berths in a single row. Small tables with random objects placed near each one. Things that they owned. Dreadwing approached a berth; far smaller then his own frame. He sighed, sitting on it. Upon placing his body onto the berth, his optics dimmed. Recharge called for him. With a weary sigh, he fell into a deep slumber.

Knock Out kept walking, rubbing his wrists. He looked around, no Decepticons in sight. A small smile appeared on white faceplates. Safe at last. He exhaled) "What a crazy day." Knock Out chuckled. (He sat down, feeling the sun on his armor. Black and red optics focused up on the sky. Sunlight pierced through the leaves. A frown started to appear)

"I hope this is the last of it." Knock Out thought. (He stood up; moving his optics across the forest) "Breakdown, where are you?" Knock Out asked. (The medic entered deeper into the forest. Words started to echo.

Laughter; that was all Bulkhead could hear. Sight returned to his optics. A playground filled with devolving Younglings. They all laughed, playing across the metal landscape.

Bulkhead wandered across the playground. His light blue optics focused onto the various metal children. Some of the Younglings appeared to be former Wreckers. Before the war, after Breakdown. Bulkhead sighed, gazing while the children played. The Autobot froze; crying broke through the laughter. He moved his helm, searching for the cry. The sobbing became louder. Light blue optics saw the one crying.

Breakdown, he looked different, no longer the brute. Before his alterations and scars. Four other mechs surrounded him. Three the same height as Breakdown, the other, larger then them all. The terrified child looked up, tears stemming down his face)

"Why did you leave me?" Breakdown choked. (Bulkhead's Spark froze. The voice of a person who trusted him in pain. Breakdown covered his face when the four others got closer. He screamed as the four children laughed at his suffering. Bulkhead rushed, yet he couldn't move from the spot he stood. He looked around; seeing his Youngling self and Wheejack with Wrecker friends. They didn't notice the violence at all. The cries ended, leaving Bulkhead to see the Youngling Breakdown.

He now had his bulky blue armor. Cracks and tears laced across. His right optic missing. He stared at the green Autobot; the same look when MECH captured him. The four children attacked Breakdown again. More screaming escaped the terrified Youngling's lips. Bulkhead rushed forward, almost reaching Breakdown. Then, something appeared. A black blob formed a tall mech. It smirked, letting its' Sparkless yellow optics pierce Bulkhead's Spark)

"You did nothing." It growled. (The shadow mech vanished into the playground. Screams ended; four Younglings moved away, letting Bulkhead see their work.

Breakdown's armor became worn. Scars all over. The empty socket filled with a human made optic. Consumed in fear. Tears fell down his remaining optic. He started to cry.

Everything except Bulkhead and the traumatized child vanished. Breakdown stared at Bulkhead. Random flashes, whispers flooded Bulkhead's processor. Each one involving Breakdown. The child kept crying. Visions and whispers subsided. Bulkhead noticed a brighter figure approaching. Breakdown stopped crying and looked up at the figure.

Thin silver fingers lifted the child; letting him touch red armor. Breakdown smiled; burring his helm against the mech's neck. Black and red optics narrowed. Bulkhead took a step forward. Knock Out rose his arm)

"I gave you a chance." Knock Out chided. "I." Bulkhead paused. "Nothing to save yourself." Knock Out chided. (He turned away from the green mech. Black and red optics focusing on Breakdown. The child smiled, hugging the medic's neck. Both vanished; everything became black.

A loud roar flooded the room. Bulkhead groaned; optics cracking open. He stood up from his berth. The noise entered his room. It sounded like a guitar. Bulkhead smiled, at least something good is going to happen today.

The bulky mech arrived to the main room. Optics finding Miko and Jack alongside the Autobots. Bulkhead approached the Japanese teen. She stopped strumming; eyes focused on the green mech) "Hey 'Bulk', where were you?" Miko asked. "Had a nap. So, what are we going to do?" Bulkhead asked. "Go off roading, all while listening to Slash Monkey!" Miko cheered. (Bulkhead smiled; optics focused on Prime) "You may go." Optimus answered. "Great! Come on 'Bulk'!" Miko yelled. (She ran towards the big green mech. Bulkhead transformed, letting the teenager get in. He drove off, leaving the rest of his team)

"Anything new?" Arcee asked. "No, Decepticon readings all over the place." Ratchet chided. "What about Knock Out?" Arcee asked. "What did he do?" Jack asked. "He's left the Decepticons." Arcee answered. "And I haven't seen anything new occur around Alaska." Ratchet said. "Is that why there's been less Decepticon activity?" Jack asked. "Yes." Arcee answered. "What do we do now?" Jack asked. (Silence across the room.

Knock Out pushed some foliage away. The sun vanished from the sky. Darkness taking over. His black and red optics caught sight of a shadow bigger then the trees. He smiled, finding Breakdown sitting on a boulder. He looked up, finding the cherry red medic. Knock Out dashed up to him)

"Are you alright?" Knock Out asked. "Yeah, my leg still hurts though." Breakdown groaned. "Stay still, I'll fix this up." Knock Out soothed. (He opened parts of the blue mech's leg. A pebble fell out, bouncing against the soil. He started to chuckle. Fingers pinched the rock; lifting it up to Breakdown's optic) "This was the cause." Breakdown chuckled. (Knock Out smiled) "Lets fix up that metal before we get going." Knock Out advised. (Breakdown nodded; the cherry red mech picked out some tools)

"What happened when we separated?" Breakdown asked. "Dreadwing caught me, I was lucky that Optimus showed up." Knock Out answered. "Did you reveal our secret?" Breakdown asked. "With me being a fugitive, yes, you, no. I would never reveal important information to any side. We're no longer Decepticons. We're ourselves now." Knock Out soothed. (Breakdown smiled; the metal forming his leg straightening out)

"How much longer till I'm fixed?" Breakdown asked. "Give me time, Breakdown. You know I don't have an entire medical bay." Knock Out groaned. "Sorry, life is going to be weird for a while." Breakdown apologized. "I understand." Knock Out replied. (Both became silent.

The cherry red mech moved back, exhaling a long breath. Breakdown inspected his leg, giving a big smile. He pulled the medic into a hug) "Thanks doc." Breakdown thanked. "Breakdown, your scratching my paint!" Knock Out yelled. "I'll get rid of them." Breakdown soothed. "Please do so." Knock Out groaned. (The blue mech released the cherry red. Knock Out frowned; exhaling. He pulled out a buffer, handing it to Breakdown. The blue bot nodded; starting up the machine.

Pure red optics cracked open. Dreadwing groaned, inspecting his wrist. A sad sight for any medic's optics. He exhaled, sitting up on the berth. Lights came on into a dim brightness. Almost like a human child's night light. The red optics caught sight of a box lying on a berth next to him. One meant for Energon, empty by the looks of the Energon lines being black. Dreadwing stood up; taking the lid off of the box. The narrowed optics widened upon the sight.

Under the dim lights and red optics, was a large bracelet. Thick fingers picked up the piece of jewelry. Optics inspected the bracelet. It was large enough for a Cybertronian of his size, able to wrap around his undamaged wrist. Small emerald beads and a silver crescent moon covered in diamonds. Looking inside of the box, the SIC picked up a card lying on the bottom of the box. He inspected the Cybertonian text)

"I saw how you looked when you came in. You didn't look that great, at least you got some rest. I wanted to find a way to make you feel better. So I made this. Emeralds heal wounds and diamonds give luck. I hope this luck can help you." Dreadwing read. (He stared at the bracelet and tightened his grip upon the beads.

The door to the recharge room opened; letting Dreadwing exit. Bracelet gone. He followed a trail of hanging lights, reaching the outside. A lone Vehicon trembled; observing Dreadwing as he exited the hall) "I hope it works." The Vehicon muttered. (She turned, entering deeper into the cave base.

Another Vehicon noticed Dreadwing exiting the cave. The SIC turned his helm, cricket noises echoed across the night) "Are you leaving, sir?" A Vehicon asked. "Yes, I've healed long enough." Dreadwing replied. "Sir, where are you going?" A Vehicon asked. "To continue the search." Dreadwing answered. "Good luck sir." A Vehicon explained. "I will." Dreadwing said. (He walked off; passing by the miners. The SIC arrived to a large opening. He revealed the bracelet; wrapping it around his wrist)

"Lets see if this works." Dreadwing thought. He transformed, flying into the night sky. The diamonds gave a bright glow.


	18. Chapter 18

A green Vehicle parked next to a house. Night still covered the sky. Inside of the green mech; Miko stirred. The teen sat up from her seat. "Wake up Miko, we're at your home." Bulkhead whispered. (Miko yawned; stretching her arms. She focused on the green mech's dashboard)

"That was a great day." Miko yawned. "It was fun." Bulkhead added. "Although you did act weird during some parts." Miko said. "What do you mean?" Bulkhead asked. (Miko rubbed her cheeks; returning her focus onto Bulkhead) "You weren't as energetic as you were before. Did something happen before I came?" Miko asked.

"I dreamed about Breakdown." Bulkhead exhaled. "Oh, about the time you kicked his big grey butt?" Miko questioned. (She smiled upon the chuckle from her guardian) "I'd wish it was about that." Bulkhead said. "Then what was it about?" Miko asked. "The time I was friends with him." Bulkhead explained. (Miko's eyes widened)

"Friends with Breakdown? Why didn't you tell me?" Miko questioned. "I don't want to talk about it." Bulkhead explained. "How did you become rivals in the first place?" Miko asked. "Breakdown killed my friends during the war." Bulkhead answered. "That's it? I thought it would be more deeper then that." Miko groaned. "There's more to the story, for now. (Bulkhead's door opened) Its time for you to sleep." Bulkhead said. "Your leaving the story right there?" Miko questioned. "Sorry, Miko, now isn't the time for stories. Go get some sleep." Bulkhead said. "Promise to tell me more?" Miko asked. "Promise." Bulkhead repeated.

(Miko smiled; gripping her schoolbag. She approached the door; turning upon the noise of Bulkhead's engine. The teen waved as the green mech left her field of vision. She faced her house.

The door opened. Empty, no sign of her host parents. Miko closed the door, locking it. Her schoolbag placed on a kitchen table. Miko yawned; turning to face a hallway.

Opening another door, the teenager entered her room. She fell onto her bed. Not bothering to mess with the covers. Upon laying on the pillows and sheets; Miko pulled out her phone.

Pictures moved across her eyes. Miko stopped upon finding a picture of her green guardian fighting a former dark blue friend. The girl did nothing; only stare at the picture. Words of her green friend resounding in her head. She turned her phone off; placing it on a nearby nightstand. Pulling up the sheets, Miko stared at the ceiling. Silence filled the room. The teenager fell to a restless sleep.

Bulkhead parked on a cliff overlooking the vast desert. Perhaps that conversation could've went a different way. Instead, he admitted a piece that he never wanted to remember. He's gone, gone forever. Now, only a memory. The green mech transformed; staring up at the stars.

The moon glowed against the black sky. Morning hasn't reached this part of the forest. Bright lights glowed in the empty highway. All surrounded by trees and wildlife. Within the silence, a faint roar occurred. Louder and louder till the trees swayed faster from a black blob racing by. Dust kicked up underneath its tires. The roar of its engine and loud music breaking the soft tones of nature.

Moonlight shined down onto the mysterious car. Blood red tinted windows, black metal, a Lamborghini Ankonian. Its wheels spun, engine roaring from within the obsidian black hood. Heavy metal filled the interior. Loud, fast, and pounding. The car approached a ruined fence; rotten wood and rusted spiked wires. A bright diamond shaped yellow sign, black words of safety.

The Ankonian rammed past the sign. Rotting wood flying across the forest. Tires rolled across the tangled spiked wires. Nothing popping from the crumbling wires. The car sped off; dodging the growing trees and trampling over smaller plants.

Deep within the forest; the Ankonian came to a stop. A camping sight falling apart. Once a place for humans to enjoy wildlife. Now just trash. The music became softer as the volume decreased. Parts started to shift. Whole structure changing to form a Cybertronian. The song ended, leaving the forest in silence. He stretched, opening his yellow optics. Fingers rubbed against his red faceplates; skidding over his grey helm. Lights blasted against his frame. The mech snarled; glaring at the darkness of a fallen building.

Lights dimmed, revealing a Kenworth K100. It transformed; towering over the Ankonian. Yellow optics glowed; the Kenworth looked down, staring at the Ankonian)

"Your late." The Kenworth growled. "I was having a nice ride. This world has quite great roads. Musics amazing." The Ankonian chuckled. "We're not here for joy rides. We must find our brother." The Kenworth chided. "I found him over in Alaska. When I get there, I'll kill him and we'll be home soon." The Ankonian said. "You better not mess this up." The Kenworth growled. "Don't worry, he'll be gone before that Scavenger notices." The Ankonian chuckled. "Try to kill him too." The Kenworth added. "A piece of Energon Cake." The Ankonian laughed. (He transformed, driving away before vanishing into thin air. The Kenworth sighed; staring up into the sky) "Breakdown, why did you leave us?" The Kenworth questioned.

(Gravel kicked underneath their tires. Green signs revealed numbers, locations, and when the exit would show up. A city in view, breaking the sight of trees and snow. The sun glistened high in the sky. Golden beams reflecting off a cherry red Aston Martin. An Armet Balkan right behind)

"How much longer?" Breakdown asked. "Not much, what a relief." Knock Out exhaled. (Both passed by traffic, getting closer to their destination.

They arrived; passing by tall buildings. People wandered across the streets. Morning gave a bright golden glow. Both Aston Martin and Armet Balkan kept driving through the early hours. Other cars passed, engines rumbling to life. Nothing could go wrong. At least till a Decepticon spots them. Knock Out sighed. They were fugitives on the run. To run and never look back)

"Knock Out?" Breakdown asked. "What is it?" Knock Out asked. "Are you alright? I noticed you slowing down." Breakdown questioned. "Sorry, I was deep in my thoughts." Knock Out answered. "Are you scared after what happened yesterday?" Breakdown asked. "No, just thinking over what's going to happen next." Knock Out answered.

(The cherry red sports car made a left turn; both arriving at an empty parking lot) "Who said escaping from war was easy?" Breakdown asked. "No one." Knock Out answered. "Right, want to search for the next city before Canada?" Breakdown asked. "I'll check." Knock Out said. (He became silent. Breakdown moved his mirrors, focusing on the passing people.

Farther in the city, the black Lamborghini Ankonian appeared from the shadows. It drove into the streets; mirrors moving across the city. Blood red windows reflected the Lone Muffins van, delivering its daily blueberry muffins. Mirrors moved, inspecting the vehicles from behind)

"Where are you Breakdown? You can't hide forever." The Ankonian thought. (It kept driving pass morning traffic)

"Did you find anything?" Breakdown asked. "There's another town in two days, at night. We'll get going." Knock Out soothed. (Breakdown moved his mirrors) "Do you see anything out of the ordinary?" Breakdown asked. "No, whats wrong?" Knock Out asked. "Something inside of me. I'm hearing a faint whisper. Its coming from the bond." Breakdown answered. "Bond? The one with your family?" Knock Out asked. "Yes, I'm getting nervous." Breakdown said. "Calm down." Knock Out soothed. (The Ankonian's mirror caught them in a reflection) "Found you, brother." The Ankonian whispered.

(Tires screeched as he turned towards the red and blue vehicles. Parts below the mirrors opened, revealing energy rifles. Red lasers blasts escaped, aimed right at the duo.

Breakdown reversed, driving in front of the medic. The lasers collided against his frame. People screamed, running from the Ankonian. The dust cleared; revealing a damaged Armet Balkan)

"Breakdown, are you alright?" Knock Out asked. "Fine." Breakdown growled. (Both heard the roar of a car's engine. The Lamborghini Ankonian drove; passing on coming traffic. Knock Out moved, getting in front of Breakdown)

"Drive!" Knock Out ordered. (The Armet Balkan moved away, returning onto the streets. Red lasers flew towards him. Knock Out boosted, passing the weapon fire and ramming into the Ankonian.

Both spun, hitting a building) "Get away from me!" The Ankonian shrieked. "Stay away from Breakdown!" Knock Out yelled. (The Lamborghini Ankonian boosted, shoving the Aston Martin towards another building. Tires hit reverse and the Lamborghini drove towards Breakdown.

The Armet Balkan caught sight of the Lamborghini through a mirror. A cannon sprung from the roof; more red lasers flew towards Breakdown. He retaliated by launching a missile) "Too pathetic." The Ankonian thought. (He shifted to the right at the last second. Letting the missile collide into a cherry red Aston Martin.

A large explosion rocked the street, Breakdown froze. The Lamborghini approached, stopping right in front of the dark blue vehicle. Breakdown yelled, his engine flaring. He rammed into the Ankonian; breaking into a brick building.

Empty, dusty, no humans around. Sunlight entered through the broken glass. Bricks flew, crashing to the ground. Breakdown transformed; glaring at the black car)

"Who are you?" Breakdown asked. "Don't you remember me, brother?" The Ankonian questioned. (His body began to shift becoming a Cybertronian. He stood up, glaring at Breakdown with yellow optics. A smirk appeared as he pulled out a gun. Breakdown moved back; hammers ready)

"Wildrider?" Breakdown asked "You do miss me. Listen, come back to the Allspark. We need you home." Wildrider said. (The bulky blue mech's shoulder cannon opened) "You died centuries ago!" Breakdown yelled. "You left us, Breakdown. (Wildrider narrowed his optics) Come home, forget that Scavenger." Wildrider chided. (The dark blue mech took a step back) "I'm not leaving." Breakdown growled. "Then I'll kill you!" Wildrider yelled. (He lunged forward, Breakdown moved back; firing a missile from his cannon.

The black mech chuckled; firing a laser blast. Red pierced the metal; an explosion roaring across the building.

Knock Out stirred; a faint moan leaving his engine. An explosion occurred, bricks of the abandoned building flying everywhere) "Breakdown!" Knock Out yelled. (Among the broken glass and shattered bricks, a vehicle appeared.

An Armet Balkan. Breakdown approached the medic) "Lets get out of here." Breakdown growled. (He drove off; letting Knock Out follow) "where are we going?" Knock Out asked. "Far from here, I'll tell you what happened when we leave the city." Breakdown answered. (Both drove away; leaving the Lamborghini Ankonian buried in the dust.

Wildrider drove from the wreckage. He moved away from the ruins. Hiding in shadows) "You got lucky this time. Next time, we'll bring you back." Wildrider growled. (He vanished.

Light footsteps echoed across the dark metal of the Nemesis. A Vehicon entered into the Bridge) "Lord Megatron!" The Vehicon called. "What is it?" Megatron asked. "We got reports that a city in Alaska was under attack. We believe that Knock Out was in there." The Vehicon said. "Was doesn't mean is." Megatron growled. "Its our only lead on the medic." The Vehiccon sighed. "Soundwave." Megatron said.

(Soundwave approached a computer. Thin fingers pressing against the keyboard. The screen filled with images. Soundwave examined each one, finding one photo of an Aston Martin on the city's streets) "Involved." Soundwave played. "I'll contact the Vehicons to start looking." The Vehicon declared. (He ran off; exiting the room. Another figure entered in)

"Dreadwing." Megatron stated. "Forgive me my lord. I ran into trouble and had to rest. (He came closer, bowing to Megatron) I've heard about what happened. We now have a place to search." Dreadwing said. "Soundwave reported that the Autobots prevented you from getting the medic." Megatron said. "Yes, they know of our secret." Dreadwing sighed. (Megatron approached; glaring at the SIC) "Do not fail me." Megatron growled. (Dreadwing nodded; leaving the room.

He pulled out his bracelet; examining the emeralds and diamonds) "Luck might be on my side." Dreadwing whispered. (He continued to walk down a hallway. The jet stopped upon hearing pounding footsteps. He turned; sighting an Insecticon. Its optics focused onto the piece of jewellery) "What is that?" The Insecticon asked. "Nothing." Dreadwing said. (He subspaced the bracelet)

"I've heard of what the Vehicon said." The Insecticon said. "I need to do my duties." Dreadwing stated. (He walked away, the Insecticon following him)

"You failed!" Someone yelled. A fist collided into Wildrider's faceplates. The Lamborghini Ankonian coughed; glaring at the Kenworth K100. Yellow optics glowed from the truck)

"He got away, took that stupid Scavenger with him." Wildrider spat. "Then we'll let the Decepticons deal with them." The Kenworth growled. "What if they fail?" Wildrider asked. "Then we'll ask a little spider." The Kenwoth said. A powerful laugh echoed across the darkness. Deep within, a purple flame grew.


	19. Chapter 19

Snow started to fall. Tiny snowflakes landed onto a grassy field. Only thing in sight being a cave. A red figure stood near the opening. Black and red optics scanned the snow covered view. Nothing. Knock Out entered the cave, finding Breakdown. The present in his servos.

"No one followed us." Knock Out elated. "Its my fault." Breakdown whispered. "What?" Knock Out asked. "Nothing." Breakdown lied. "I know what you said." Knock Out chided. (He approached the dark blue mech; taking a seat next to him. Breakdown moved the box closer to his chest)

"In the city, if it wasn't for me, then we wouldn't be hiding in a place like this." Breakdown answered. "Its terrible indeed, at least we're closer to Canada." Knock Out soothed. "The Lamborghini, he." Breakdown paused. "He?" Knock Out questioned. (The Aston Martin stared at Breakdown's optic) "That black car we saw. Its Wildrider. (Breakdown subspaced the present. He leaned against the rock wall. The Armet Balkan closed his sole optic) My, brother." Breakdown explained.

"Wildrider? Isn't he dead?" Knock Out asked. (Breakdown nodded. He moved his helm. The yellow optic stared at the falling snow) "Yes, killed on the same day you found me." Breakdown answered. "How is he alive?" Knock Out asked. "I don't know." Breakdown groaned. "Are you alright?" Knock Out asked. "Just seeing him again. (Breakdown placed his servos together. A frown formed on his faceplates) You saw me on the floor, dying." Breakdown groaned. "What does that have to do with Wildrider?" Knock Out asked.

"I know who did it." Breakdown replied. "A conclusion to that mystery." Knock Out mused. "After you left the hidden room, Wildrider, and my brothers appeared. They attacked me. I thought I was going to die again. It ended by Motormaster and his blade." Breakdown choked. (He placed a servo onto his chest)

"That means your brothers are back. Wildrider tried to finish what they started." Knock Out chided. "Yes." Breakdown whispered. "How did you remember that?" Knock Out asked. "When Wildrider wanted me to come home. After the missile hit you." Breakdown choked. "I know what you did. Ruin my paint job which will take weeks. (Breakdown looked away. The medic frowned) Breakdown, I'm not mad at you." Knock Out sighed. (The dark blue mech turned, revealing tears down his cheek) "I thought I killed you!" Breakdown choked. (Knock Out raised a servo; placing it onto the Armet Balkan's shoulder)

"It takes a lot more then that to end my life." Knock Out soothed. "What if it did?" Breakdown asked. "Lets be happy that it didn't." Knock Out soothed. (Breakdown lowered his helm. Closing his only optic)

"What if they come back? Their able to find us. They could be listening to us right now!" Breakdown cried. "If they do. (Knock Out revealed his saw) They won't hurt you. I will defend you with my life." Knock Out growled. "They won't hesitate to kill you, then separate us forever." Breakdown choked. (Knock Out placed another servo onto Breakdowns cheek. Wiping away the freezing tears)

"Breakdown, don't let fear corrupt your processor. Yes, anything can go wrong. Always remember, not all your fears come true." Knock Out elated. "What if they do?" Breakdown asked. "They won't. We've made it this far. I'm willing to go through the hardship. Out of the darkness, we'll stumble into the light." Knock Out soothed. "Where did you learn to be this optimistic?" Breakdown asked. "My Sire told me during my lessons on being a business bot." Knock Out chuckled. "You didn't tell me you were into business." Breakdown said. (Knock Out's smile turned to a frown)

"I remember those days." Knock Out sighed. (Breakdown focused on the opening of the cave) "The snow is still falling." Breakdown mused. "When you slow down and look at your surroundings. Your perspective changes." Knock Out soothed. "At least you had a loving Sire." Breakdown whispered. "Something wrong?" Knock Out asked. "No." Breakdown replied. (He gripped an Energon cube and drank the contents)

"We're low on Energon, all that running drained us of our supply" Knock Out sighed. "I'm sure we'll find a new mine somewhere around here." Breakdown soothed. "I hope so." Knock Out whispered. (They continued to watch the snow fall.

Farther off, back in the city, many black cars drove on the streets. Vehicons moved their mirrors; inspecting everything. Falling snow included.

At the top of a building, a Vehicon loomed. His optics focused on any sign of cherry red. Nothing. He sighed; lifting an arm to the snow. Some landed on his fingers. The mech turned, finding a dark blue jet coming closer to him.

Dreadwing transformed, his frame landing onto the building. Clumps of snow fell off his wings. Red optics stared at the Vehicon) "Commander Dreadwing, we've searched the entire city. There's no sign of him." The Vehicon explained. "I knew it. He would run the first second anything goes wrong. Just to keep himself and that ally safe." Dreadwing mused. "Where do we search now?" The Vehicon asked. "Search the mines, all close to this city." Dreadwing ordered. "Yes, Commander Dreadwing." The Vehicon said. "I know there's an abandoned mine not far from here." Dreadwing mused. (He transformed, rising up into the sky) "I hope we find him soon." The Vehicon thought.

Snow kept falling, coating the surrounding forest area. Dreadwing flew high up, letting the snow cover his frame him. The jet boosted, melting the white substance off of his boosters. He looked below; Spark almost freezing like the wind surrounding him.

Right below him was an Aston Martin. Snow covered tree branches blocked the rest of the jet's vision. Dreadwing flew higher, letting ice cover his armor. Vision blocked by the clouds. That didn't matter. He found the medic in the deepest part of Winter covered nature.

Within the cold, Knock Out drove, unaware of the dark blue jet above. The snow piled up, sliding off of the branches. Breakdown wasn't far behind, slowing down to examine the snow. Cold air flowed through the Aston Martin's systems. Wheels started to freeze. No matter how warm his interior was, the cold crept in. He stopped, Breakdown bumped into the cherry red mech)

"Knock Out, you alright?" Breakdown asked. "We're almost at the Energon mine. We'll rest there." Knock Out whispered. "I'll carry you." Breakdown soothed. (He transformed, his rising frame hitting the surrounding trees. The Armet Balkan placed his fingers under Knock Out. Cold, no sign of warmth. He cringed as he lifted his friend. Breakdown carried him, passing the towering trees and rocks. He traversed, his grip not faltering. Upon continuing the path, more snow stared to fall. Breakdown kept going; feeling the cold creeping into his Spark.

Dreadwing inspected the sky while under the trees. He focused on the falling ice. Knock Out should be nearby. The SIC's optics focused on a cave nearby. Only a sliver of the opening could be visible. He sighed, any second and the medic will go inside)

"I'm fine Breakdown, you can put me down." Knock Out ordered. (The dark blue mech placed the Aston Martin onto the snow. His engines flared, sending snow flying. Breakdown transformed, chasing after the cherry red car.

A car's engine roar broke through the silence. Dreadwing lifted his helm; red optics narrowing. The storm started to kick up, leaving the jet with limited vision. He stood in place, noticing the silhouette of an Aston Martin entering the cave. The jet waited, hearing another noise. Knock Out wasn't alone. Dreadwing smirked as he transformed, flying higher. Out of the clouds and into the light of the setting sun)

"This is Dreadwing, I found Knock Out at these coordinates, come right now." Dreadwing commed. He send the signal to those who lurked nearby. The jet transformed, landing onto the ground.

He approached the cave's entrance. Looking down, he found two sets of tire marks blending into one. The SIC raised his left wrist. Emeralds and diamonds moving alongside the cold breeze. His fingers curled, keeping the crescent moon on his palm. It was almost time to end the goose chase.


	20. Chapter 20

A clock hung on a wall, ticking down the time. The Hour and Minute pointing to 8:12 PM. Miko placed her guitar down on the bed. She sighed; pulling out her phone. Her fingers poking on numbers. She sat down on her bed, placing the phone next to her ear.

"Miko?" Someone asked. "Hey Jack, ready to see the Autobots?" Miko asked. "What were you doing all day?" Jack asked. "Practicing my guitar. Going to call Bulkhead. See you later!" Miko cheered. (She ended the call.

Bulkhead flipped radio stations while driving on Jasper streets. Why is Miko taking so long to call? He sighed; wheels kept spinning. Breakdown, all because of that little slip up. The bulky green mech sighed, arriving to the teen's house.

Miko opened the door, approaching her guardian. Bulkhead's door swung open, letting her enter. Miko adjusted herself in the seat as Buklhead drove off)

"Nice to see you again." Bulkhead said. "Are you forgetting something?" Miko asked. "What?" Bulkhead questioned. "About Breakdown, you promised to tell me what happened that got you into your rivalry!" Miko yelled. "I don't want to talk about it." Bulkhead groaned. "'Bulk', you promised me! Are you a coward?" Miko asked. (Silence filled Bulkhead's interior)

"Its something that doesn't matter." Bulkhead sighed. "It matters to me, now, go on." Miko coaxed. (The radio turned on, blaring a loud techno song. Miko covered her ears, kicking at Bulkhead's dashboard) "I'll tell you something if you stop kicking me!" Bulkhead yelled. (He stopped; giving his passenger whiplash. Miko growled; glaring at the steering wheel. The radio died down to silence)

"Go on." Miko said. (Bulkhead rumbled his engine) "He abandoned me when we were children. Left me to get harmed by his brothers." Bulkhead answered. "All this time, (Miko lowered her head) why did he do it?" Miko asked. "I damaged him during a game of Lobbing. It wasn't my fault, yet he screamed it was mine. After that, he was never the same." Bulkhead answered. "You braved through it." Miko whispered. (The Autobot drove across town, arriving to the outer limits. At least she accepted what he claimed was the 'truth'.

Light started to fade, giving the icy walls a shine. Snow covered the floor. Knock Out gripped an Energon Detector, his headlights glowing. He turned his helm; finding a thick shadow forming Breakdown. His lone yellow optic piercing the fading light)

"We're getting closer." Knock Out whispered. "How are your systems holding up?" Breakdown asked. "Fine." Knock Out replied. "The deeper we go, its going to get colder. When we reach the Energon, the temperatures will get unbearable for us." Breakdown warned. "Calm down, we find the Energon, harvest it, then run." Knock Out soothed.

(They kept walking, the cold becoming stronger. Breakdown glanced at the fading light. Glimmering of ice vanishing. He noticed Knock Out facing two openings. The detector beeping at a fast rate)

"Which way do we go?" Breakdown asked. "There are two Energon trails. Lets split up." Knock Out advised. "What?!" Breakdown yelled. "We'll be able to get more Energon that way." Knock Out answered. "Are you serious?" Breakdown asked. "Yes, I'm certain no Vehicon followed us. We're by ourselves, nothing to worry over. Now, lets get to work." Knock Out ordered. "If this gets us killed, I'll never forgive you." Breakdown growled. (He noticed the medic running into the left tunnel. The bulky dark blue mech groaned; entering into the right tunnel.

Outside, cold wind blew across the tall trees. Snow covered the grassy fields, leaving small open patches of grass. Vehicons and an Insecticon approached the cave. Dreadwing stood near its' entrance)

"I'm going in to bring the traitor back. You, (Dreadwing pointed at the Insecticon. It lifted its helm) come with me. The rest, block off all entrances. Make sure no one enters or leaves." Dreadwing ordered. (The Vehicons scrambled, running around the cave's opening. Dreadwing faced a Vehicon. It nodded, walking towards the entrance. The mech stood guard; having its gun close to its' chest. Dreadwing nodded; both the Insecticon and him entered the icy cave.

Deep, deeper they traversed through the frozen underground. The fading light vanishing. Dreadwing's fingers kept hold of his bracelet. Small flakes of ice coated the crescent moon. The Inseticon growled, sending out cold breath. Dreadwing lifted his helm; two paths met his optics)

"I smell Energon from, (The solider pointed to both caves) both." The Insecticon growled. "Which one is the one Knock Out entered?" Dreadwing asked. (A finger pointed to the left) "Another Energon scent is coming from the other." The Insecticon growled. "The right must be where the ally is going." Dreadwing thought. "Take the right tunnel. I'll deal with Knock Out myself. If you see someone in there, cripple him, then bring him to me." Dreadwing ordered. (The Insecticon entered the right tunnel. Dreadwing activated his Com., receiving Static) "Too deep for a signal." Dreadwing thought. (He stared at the empty tunnel. His fingers clenched onto the pendant. The jet entered the left cave. Spark pulsing faster.

Deeper in the cave, Knock Out shivered. Energon crystals glowed against his cherry red frame. The medic pulled out a crystal from the wall; subspacing it. He started to pull at more loose crystals) "Perfect, this will last us for days." Knock Out chuckled. (He continued to rip them off the rock walls.

Breakdown slammed his hammer into ice. It shattered; revealing raw Energon. He smiled; ripping the crystals out) "Knock Out's going to be happy bot." Breakdown laughed. (He placed the harvested crystals into an empty Energon Cube. Other empty cubes lay close to it.

He kept mining, filling the cubes to the brim with Energon. The dark blue mech gripped them, subspacing them. He stared at the Energon wall, then, his hammer. A smile appeared on orange faceplates. The mech raised it.

A loud roar echoed across the room. Breakdown turned, finding the Insecticon glaring at him) "What is that?" Breakdown thought. (The Insecticon lifted its' helm. Roaring, it ran towards the dark blue mech. Breakdown swung his hammer, hitting above the creature's shoulder. It pushed its' fist against Breakdown, forcing him to the Energon wall. The dark blue mech slammed his hammer into the creature's helm, sending it back. Breakdown fell, grasping his stomach area. A yellow optic widened upon it towering over him. The Insecticon lunged forward, slamming its' body onto Breakdown. Fangs grated against his shoulder. Breakdown grimaced, opening his shoulder cannon. Red laser fire hit its' faceplaces. It moved back, letting Breakdown stand up. Energon seeped from his shoulder. Breakdown glared at the mech. He glanced at the raw Energon. An optic closed)

"Knock Out, if this gets me killed, go on without me." Breakdown thought. (His optic opened; he snarled, roaring as his other servo turned into a hammer. Those weapons crashed into the Insecticon. It screeched, slashing its claws across Breakdown's frame. Breakdown held his grimace, continuing to slam his hammers into the monster. The Insecticon grabbed Breakdown, placing its claws onto his chest. It threw him towards a wall and roared. The creature transformed, ramming into him. Rocks shook by the force of impact.

Knock Out lifted his helm. The entire room started to shake) "Breakdown?" Knock Out thought. (Another tremor. He stood up; subspacing the Energon Cubes he filled. Each little tremor made his Spark pulse faster. Something is going wrong. The medic looked around, not noticing the other danger in the room.

"Don't think to escape, Knock Out." Someone said. (Knock Out turned, black and red optics finding Dreadwing blocking the entrance. He stepped back, pulling out his Energon Prod) "Can't you leave me alone?" Knock Out asked. "Not until you return to the Decepticon cause." Dreadwing ordered. "I won't. You can't get it through your thick helm." Knock Out snarled. (He tightened his grip on the prod. Another tremor occurred) "Don't think your ally is safe. Surrender now and I'll keep him alive." Dreadwing ordered. "He's better then any of your troops." Knock Out chided. "It doesn't matter how you protest, your Spark's tied to the Decepticon cause. If you can't see the truth, I'll show you it." Dreadwing stated. (He pulled out his cannon. The ground shook again) "Breakdown, please survive." Knock Out thought.

(Rocks fell, crashing into the ground. Breakdown grunted; gripping a thick crack on his shoulder. Scratches across his frame. He stood; lone optic searching for the creature. The Armet Balkan turned, listening to a nearby shriek. It appeared from the darkness, heading towards him. Breakdown roared; slamming his hammer into the Insecticon's helm. A thick crunch echoed.

Another moment of the earth shaking. Knock Out collapsed; dropping his prod. It rolled next to him. He looked up, finding Dreadwing towering over him) "Surrender?" Dreadwing asked. (Knock Out reached for his nearby Energon Prod, fingers grasping it) "You ruined my paint job!" Knock Out yelled. (He rose, jabbing the weapon. It missed. Dreadwing grabbed the medic's wrist, tightening his grip. The Aston Martin held back his grimace, glaring at the jet's wrist. He noticed the bracelet. A smirk appeared on white faceplates. His servo became a saw, lunging towards the SIC. The jet released him, pure red optics glaring at the car. Knock Out looked up, optics widened. He turned and ran towards the wall. Dreadwing noticed the medic's movement. He moved away as something crashed nearby. His red optics widened.

The Insecticon, limbs torn, Energon leaking, and helm smashed in. Dreadwing lifted his helm to the entrance. What stood there froze his Spark. It wasn't a Vehicon or any troop. No, this was the same soldier that lost his life under his watch. Dreadwing stepped back, looking at the mech's orange faceplates. Yellow optic glowing) "Breakdown." Dreadwing whispered.

"No." Knock Out choked. "Leave him alone." Breakdown growled. (His shoulder cannon opened. Dreadwing glared at the medic) "I don't know how you did it, yet you did. I will never forgive you." Dreadwing growled.

(Breakdown came forward; servo becoming a hammer. Knock Out moved away from the Decepticon SIC and towards Breakdown. Dreadwing noticed the movement and slammed his cannon into the medic's stomach. He hit the ground, optics widened. Dreadwing turned, getting a hammer in his faceplates. The blue jet crashed into the ground; helm spinning. He saw blurry images of Breakdown approaching Knock Out)

"Lets get out of here!" Knock Out yelled. (Energy blasts crashed into them. Dreadwing towered over them. Breakdown looked up at the rock ceiling. His shoulder cannon opened up; firing a missile. It crashed into the ceiling, rocks started to fall. Breakdown grabbed Knock Out and ran. Dreadwing moved, yet the rocks covered him. Breakdown noticed the Energon and fired another missile. Both Knock Out and Breakdown transformed, driving uphill as blue flames consumed the caves. All they could hear outside of rocks falling and Energon exploding was Dreadwing screaming.

Outside, Vehicons scrambled while tremors occurred. They started to hear the roar of an Aston Martin. From within the cave, Knock Out drove to the light of the forest. Vehicons aimed their weapons and started firing. Exiting the cave, Breakdown noticed the Vehicons. All optics on him) "Breakdown?" A Vehicon asked. "Come on!" Knock Out ordered. (Both kept driving farther away. The Energon flames erupting out of the cave. Vehicons moved back, letting the two pass into the woods.

They drove till the Vehicons vanished from sight. Only one thing was on the medic's processor) "They found out." Knock Out thought.


	21. Chapter 21

The Vehicons froze, watching as red and blue vanished into green. One of the troops walked forward, glaring at the others. "Don't stand there, follow them!" The Vehicon yelled.

(A group of the troops transformed. Snow kicked up under their tires. They vanished, blending in the darkness of the setting sun.

Other soldiers turned to face the collapsed cave. Smoke rose from what remained. A Vehicon approached, yanking out a rock. More Vehicons approached, tossing aside more rocks.

Stones formed a small structure; leaving a big hole where the cave once resided. The tunnel remained, rocks filling it to the brim. Within, bio lights filled the darkness. Yelling echoed inside the small tunnel. All questions for the second in command. No response.

A Vehicon gazed at the rest of his kind. All continuing to remove the rubble. He sighed, observing for a dark blue Seeker.

More rocks pulled away, giving more access to the cramped tunnel. Some Vehicons moved back as others progressed deeper. Ice glistened, giving faint extra light for the troops to see dust and snow.

A Vehicon ripped a rock out, revealing the left tunnel. He turned his helm to the others) "Try to find this spot from above!" Tim ordered. (The mechs nodded; crawling towards the exit. Now alone, Tim sighed. He pulled away rocks; fear consuming his Spark. Did Dreadwing survive? Was that other mech, Breakdown? He pulled away stones, crawling deeper into the darkness.

Above, the Vehicons picked out boulders. Discovering fragments of ice and what used to be a tunnel. Others gripped pick axes from the Energon Mines, chipping it away. Either reveal the rocky prison, or grave of their commander. One Vehicon gazed upon his friends. A helm to his Com. link) "Can anyone hear me?" The Vehicon asked. (Static. He sighed, ending the transmission. The bot moved his helm, noticing a crater. Vehicons stood in it) "We're still looking!" A Vehicon yelled. "Keep digging!" The Vehicon ordered. (The soldiers continued.

Tim coughed up dust. His filters clearing up the sediments. A flier like him shouldn't be in these cavernous remains. A thought repeated, this was all for his commander. Tim groaned, remembering the beach in California. How their SIC threatened his life.

The dusty air started to become unbearable. He kept crawling till his fingers grasped nothing. Tim yelped, crashing into rocks. Darkness everywhere, nothing to see. He brightened his visor lights.

A pocket of air. Sturdy walls kept the ceiling from collapsing. Tim froze, hearing strikes of pickaxes. He smiled to himself, at least they can't cause a cave in. Right?

Tim rubbed his faceplates. He wandered across the cave. A scent of Cybertronian origin caught his sensors. Burnt metal. He got closer to the scent.

Red lights brightened, revealing floating dust and pebbles. Wandering, he stopped on top of the scent. The jet lowered his helm, finding big rocks. He groaned, yanking away the irritating pieces of earth.

Tim exhaled; fingers gripping a stone bigger then his helm. He tossed it aside; ready to grab another one. The Vehicon moved back, optics behind his visor widening.

A servo, Dreadwing's servo. Charred by blue flames, dented by falling rocks. The melted metal still fused to his wrist intact. Tim moved a shaking servo, placing it onto Dreadwing's fingers.

Nothing. the Vehicon's Spark froze. Did the SIC pass on? Is he still alive? Thoughts broke upon something bouncing off his helm. The jet looked up, finding an opening to the fading light. Vehicons loomed over him) "I found him!" Tim yelled.

(The soldiers jumped in, surrounding Tim and Dreadwing's servo. Tim picked up another rock, revealing the SIC's damaged forearm. The troops advanced, copying what Tim did.

Rocks cleared, revealing Dreadwing's entire frame. Dust coated it, dents all over. Color remained, yet his optics were black.

Tim noticed a faint glimmer in Dreadwing's left servo. One placed close to his chest. He approached, placing a servo onto the jet's hand. His visor focused on the emerald and diamond bracelet. Prying the SIC's fingers open; the piece of jewelry fell into his small purple servos. Tim noticed the beads covered in dust. Not a single crack on any of them. The moon shone; letting the diamonds glow in the darkness. Tim moved back, keeping it close to his chest. He turned his helm, finding the others)

"Is he still alive?" A Vehicon asked. "We should contact Lord Megatron and get out of here." Another Vehicon said. (Tim nodded, turning to face Dreadwing) "Lets get him first." Tim said. (The Jet Vehicons transformed, letting loose thick cables for mining. Car Vehicons wrapped them around Dreadwing's frame. Tim watched from a distance, keeping his commander's bracelet safe. The jets flew, pulling up their second in command into the remains of sunlight. Tim subspaced the bracelet, transforming to follow the others.

Dreadwing's dusty frame hit the grass. Right arm melted by the Energon explosion. Wings bent at irregular angles. Cracks across his frame. Broken cockpit. No response. The soldiers surrounded him. One Vehicon started a Com.) "Lord Megatron, we need a Ground Bridge right away. Dreadwing's injured." The Vehicon said.

(After that, a swirling vortex of green, blue, and white opened. A Vehicon exited, finding the other troops. He waved his servo. The Vehicons grabbed Dreadwing's body, pulling him up. They ran into the Ground Bridge, just as the sun fell. Coating the forgotten Alaskan mine in darkness.

Tim placed a servo on Dreadwing's left hand. A Vehicon nicknamed Giddy gripped a data pad. He moved his helm towards Tim) "Anything?" Giddy asked. "No, why are you the 'medic'?" Tim asked. "An Insecticon scrapped the other mech after he used the wrong tool." Giddy answered. "Did you hear what the others said? (Giddy shook his helm side to side) We might have seen Breakdown." Tim explained. "Breakdown's alive? How?" Giddy asked. "I believe Dreadwing knows, (Giddy focused on the patched up Seeker) all we can do is wait." Tim sighed. "I've got to check up on the others. Be back soon." Giddy said. (He ran off; exiting the medical bay. Tim focused on Dreadwing's golden faceplates. His fingers gripping the emerald bracelet) "Who gave you this?" Tim thought.

(A door opened, Megatron and Soundwave saw Vehicons huddled together. They stared at the two. One approached) "Lord Megatron, what brings you here?" A Vehicon asked. "What happened?" Megatron asked. "Dreadwing ordered us to go to an abandoned mine and assist him in capturing Knock Out. He and an Insecticon entered, leaving us to stand guard over the entrance. An hour later, the mine collapsed. Knock Out got away, he wasn't alone." Abby answered. "Who was with him?" Megatron asked. "Breakdown." Abby answered. "Impossible, he died, was it true that you saw him?" Megatron asked. "We're not sure, he was in his vehicle mode when they escaped." Abby explained. "Dreadwing knew what happened in the mines." Another Vehicon added. "That is all I need from you. Get back to work." Megatron ordered. (The Vehicons left the room, roaming the Nemesis' halls.

Megatron turned to face Soundwave) "Breakdown." (Abby) Soundwave played. "We'll see if Dreadwing is still active." Megatron said. (He and Soundwave exited; both wandering down the dark hallways.

Giddy ran down a hall; passing by Insecticons. He gripped some medical tools, some of which he didn't know of their purpose. The Vehicon slowed down, gasping for breath. Someone approached; Giddy lifted his helm.

Megatron towered over him. The Vehicon stood up; straightening his frame) "Lord Megatron." Giddy stated. (He froze, noticing the Decepticon's optics focused on the tools) "Your the assigned medic." Megatron mused. "Giddy, lord. I was going to the troops in their quarters." Giddy introduced. "How is Dreadwing's condition?" Megatron asked. "He's alive sir, his Spark is pulsing at a slow rate." Giddy spouted. (Megatron passed him. The Vehicon noticed Soundwave right behind Megatron. The silent mech stared at the Vehicon) "Come." (Megatron) Soundwave played. (Giddy nodded; following them.

The medical bay's door opened. Tim looked up from the bracelet; optics noticing Megatron. He subspaced the emeralds; standing up to salute his leader) "Lord Megatron." Tim stated. "Why is there another Vehicon here?" Megatron asked. "He's helping me with medical work." Giddy answered. (Megatron turned to face Dreadwing. A faint Spark beat emitted from within his frame. The Decepticon Leader glared at Tim)

"Has he made any movements?" Megatron asked. "No." Tim replied. (Megatron faced Soundwave) "Prepare the psychic patch." Megatron ordered. "Sir, what does Dreadwing have that we need?" GIddy asked. "I've heard of what the others said. All over Breakdown. They said that Dreadwing saw him." Megatron explained. "Sir, are you certain?" Giddy asked. "Are you questioning my choices?" Megatron asked. "No, I'll go get the cable." Giddy said. (He bolted to a cabinet; opening the door to reveal a curled up wire. His slender fingers wrapped around the object. He moved back. Helm tilted towards Megatron)

"Who will use the patch?" Tim asked. "I will." Megatron declared. (His red optics focused on Soundwave) "Lord Megatron, are you sure?" Giddy asked. "Dreadwing has the answers I need." Megatron growled. (Giddy nodded; taking the wire from Tim) "Lets get started." Giddy said.

(Megatron approached the medical berth. Soundwave stood close to his leader; visor focused on the silver mech) "Begin." Megatron ordered. (Giddy approached Soundwave; giving him one end of the cable. Slender fingers grabbed it. Tim approached Giddy; both faced Dreadwing) "Are you ready?" Tim asked. "Yes." Giddy whispered. (The Vehicon knelt down, placing the wire into the back of Dreadwing's berth. Giving it a twist, the cable stuck in place.

Soundwave knelt down behind the Decepticon Leader. Megatron closed his optics; entering into recharge. The cable twisted, fitting into the open slot. Soundwave stood up; approaching a computer. The screen turned on to reveal white.

Megatron opened his optics; finding himself in a dark hallway. Swords and blasters hung from cold metal walls. The Decepticon Leader wandered, finding a faint light emitting from the end of the hall. A figure stood by the opening to another room. approaching; it was Dreadwing.

The silver mech walked; getting behind the dark blue Seeker. Both red pairs of optics focused on the inside of the room.

Green metal walls, pictures of high quality art, and furniture placed in a circle. The ceiling raised, a style associated with Seeker homes that allowed their young to fly. Glass revealed a bright moon, stars twinkling in the night sky.

Two figures appeared. Both Seekers based on their frames. A Youngling, and an adult. The child had dark blue armor, golden faceplates, and pure red optics. Gold faceplates looked up; staring at the other Seeker. He bore sea green armor, bronze faceplates, and red optics. The child sat on a chair; gripping a long bronze chain. Pieces of metal dangled from curved hooks. The SIC lowered his helm)

"Dreadwing, what is that?" The older Seeker asked. (The Youngling raised his servos. He smiled) "An Ornith, a friend made it for me." The Youngling answered. "Why?" The older Seeker asked. "Because she likes me, Sire." The Youngling smiled. "Give it to me." Sire ordered.

(The child nodded; raising his servos. Little fingers grasped the dull chains. Sire yanked it from his child's hands. Clenching it, the elder Seeker pulled. Pieces fell; clanking onto the clean floor.

Sire tossed away the remains. He glared at the child; red optics narrowing. Strong servos yanked his young's wings. Megatron's optics focused on the child. Tears falling down his golden cheeks)

"Why are you doing this?" The Youngling asked. "You cannot be emotional, there's a war coming. Emotions are a weakness." Sire growled. "Carrier said there is no war." The Youngling cried. "She's lying. I saw what happened. Both you and your brother need to fight, become warriors. You can't be strong if your emotional." Sire growled. (The Youngling looked down at the broken chains. It froze; stopping as more tears fell down his golden faceplates. Dreadwing closed his optics; clenching his left servo)

"Dreadwing." Megatron stated. (The jet turned; his optics widened) "Lord Megatron?" Dreadwing asked. "We're in your subconscious. You entered stasis lock in the mines." Megatron explained. "Why have you come into my processor?" Dreadwing asked. "For answers, what happened in there?" Megatron asked. "We failed to capture him. Yet, I know who the ally is." Dreadwing said. "The Vehicons told me that Breakdown's involved. I want it confirmed." Megatron said.

(Dreadwing closed his optics. The house interior vanished, leaving the two Decepticons in the Energon mine. Knock Out stood near the wall; another Dreadwing in front of him. The events played out; both fighting and Knock Out trying to get his Energon Prod. They continued to watch; Dreadwing noticing the snarl on his leader's faceplates. Then, the Insecticon's corpse crashed into the ground. All four turned; finding the dark blue mech.

Giddy and Tim gasped; optics behind visors widened) "It is true." Giddy whispered. "Knock Out did it." Tim replied. (Soundwave said nothing; his blank screen focused on Breakdown.

They heard his voice. His lone yellow optic glowing brighter then the Energon in the mines. The real Dreadwing stared at Megatron. His leader's optics focused on the resurrected mech.

The events continued, leading towards the destruction of the mine. Darkness consumed the mines, all except for Dreadwing and Megatron) "He lives." Megatron mused. "Yes, my Lord. Knock Out destroyed Breakdown's honor. To do such a pathetic act." Dreadwing snarled. "Pathetic in your optics, genius in mine." Megatron added. (Dreadwing raised an optic. Megatron turned; revealing a sinister grin) "What do you mean?" Dreadwing asked. "Our little medic found a way to bring the dead back without Dark Energon." Megatron mused. "He dishonored Breakdown." Dreadwing growled. "I understand, Dreadwing. We will continue the search for them." Megatron said. (Dreadwing nodded) "Forgive me, my lord, for I cannot continue. My frame refuses to exit stasis lock." Dreadwing said. "You will rest till your ready. Soundwave, disconnect us." Megatron ordered. (Dreadwing closed his optics.

Giddy and Tim stared at Soundwave. The TIC approached their leader. Slender fingers grasped onto the cable. Giddy turned his helm, focusing on Megatron) "He's ready." Giddy said. "Proceed." Megatron ordered. (Soundwave removed the cable from Megatron. Tim turned off the computer.

The silver mech groaned; opening his optics. He looked at his troops. Giddy faced Megatron) "He's back." Giddy stated. "Now its time to continue the search." Megatron said. (Soundwave removed the wire from Dreadwing) "Should we tell everyone?" Tim asked. "Do it. Make sure that they assist in the hunt." Megatron ordered. (He approached the door) "Where do you think Megatron's going?" Giddy whispered. "Don't know, lets just fix up Dreadwing." Tim said. (Megatron and Soundwave left.

The two mechs walked down a hall. Megatron moved his helm, staring at Soundwave) "Breakdown." (Knock Out) Soundwave played. "I'm going to assist in the search. You will be in charge of the Nemesis while I'm gone." Megatron ordered. (Soundwave nodded) "Iacon Relics." (Megatron) Soundwave played. "Continue to decode them." Megatron ordered. He walked off; Soundwave stared.

The doors to the Nemesis' Deck opened. Megatron stared at the stars. A thick scent of sea water, sounds of waves rolling across saltwater. Vehicons lay close to the edge of the warship. Not moving, drifting in their dream lands. Megatron exhaled, closing his optics. A faint vision of a scared Scavenger alongside a Decepticon. Long ago, now both on the run. Megatron let his armor shift; becoming a Cybertronian jet. He flew through the sky; waking the Vehicons from their dreams. They moved their helms, finding the fading light of their leader.


	22. Chapter 22

Within the empty halls of the Autobot's base, Ratchet inspected a computer. The screen black, devoid of info or light. Bulkhead moved forward, stopping near Ratchet. Tools in his servos. The white armored medic turned his helm, sighting the large green mech.

"Bulkhead, can you put those away?" Ratchet asked. "Sure thing." Bulkhead accepted. (He walked off, heading towards the medical bay.

The green mech lay the tools into their correct spots in the small area. Blue optics moved across the empty part of the main room. As he did his work, the dream wouldn't disappear from his processor. The crying Youngling. "Why did you leave me?" Bulkhead groaned, that image would never leave his processor. He continued his work, ignoring the faint whispers of the past. Of Breakdown.

Optimus entered the room. His optics focused on Ratchet) "Any progress on the scanners?" Optimus asked. "Yes, although it had to shut down for these upgrades. In moments like these, we're blind to the Decepticons." Ratchet said. "And Knock Out." Optimus added. "If he'd join us, maybe the war would end faster." Ratchet mused. (The Prime's optics focused on Bulkhead) "How has Bulkhead been?" Optimus asked. "Better, he'll be at full strength soon." Ratchet answered. (Optimus moved back) "Continue your work, old friend." Optimus smiled. (The medic nodded) "I will." Ratchet added. (He returned his focus onto the computer.

The final tool slipped into place. Bulkhead grinned upon his work. At this rate, he should be back to blasting cons. Maybe with Wheeljack if he showed up again. Wheeljack, the memories came back)

"Bulkhead." Someone chimed. (The green mech turned; optics focused on the Prime) "Optimus." Bulkhead stated. "How have you been?" Optimus asked. "Fine, do you need me for something?" Bulkhead asked. "No, I wanted to know the well being of our family." Optimus replied. "Can I tell you something?" Bulkhead asked. (The Prime nodded) "You can." Optimus said. "Promise not to tell anyone?" Bulkhead asked. "I will keep it." Optimus soothed. "Its about Breakdown. Back when we were Younglings. When we used to be." Bulkhead started. (Sirens blared.

Both mechs ran to the computers, finding Ratchet moving across the systems. The map on screen showing Alaska. A glowing blue dot) "I finished the system and we're getting Decepticon activity. Of all times for them to be up to something." Ratchet growled. "Alaska, Optimus, it must be involve Knock Out." Bulkhead said. "This started twenty-nine minutes ago. I'll prepare the Ground Bridge." Ratchet declared. (He began to type on a keyboard. Bulkhead approached Optimus)

"I'm going." Bulkhead said. "Are you sure?" Ratchet asked. "I will go with him." Optimus said. (The Autobot medic approached the Ground Bridge controls) "Be careful." Ratchet sighed. (The Ground Bridge opened. Both Prime and former Wrecker entered the green portal.

Green light filled the darkness of the woods. Piles of rocks covering the abandoned mine's remains. No one around, except for the two Autobots. Blue optics examined their organic surroundings)

"Are we too late?" Bulkhead asked. "No, there's still Decepticon readings around this area." Optimus replied. (The mech looked at the Prime) "Then where are they?" Bulkhead asked. "Not in this area." Someone chimed.

(Both Autobots turned to a bundle of bushes. A figure emerged, leaves falling. Bulkhead's optics widened upon the sight. The white armored Autobot smiled)

"Jackie, what are you doing here?" Bulkhead asked. "Going to an Energon Harvest. Although I'm late to the party." Wheeljack sighed. "There was an Energon mine here?" Bulkhead asked. "Used to be, Vehicons, you know it takes one spark for it to go off." Wheeljack answered. (The green mech looked at Optimus) "Think Knock Out's involved?" Bulkhead asked. "It is possible." Optimus said.

"Have you found anything, Optimus?" Ratchet asked. "No Decepticons, only Wheeljack." Optimus answered. "Great." Ratchet groaned. "So what brings you here?" Wheeljack asked. "We're looking for a mech named Knock Out." Bulkhead said. "Don't know anyone named that." Wheeljack said. "I'm getting a reading, its getting closer to your location." Ratchet said. (The three bots heard the roar of an engine.

Out of the bushes, a Vehicon transformed. Landing on the dirt. It moved its helm before freezing. Wheeljack pulled out his blades. Bulkhead's arms became blasters. The Vehicon rose its arms, entire frame trembling) "Don't shoot!" The Vehicon begged. (Optimus rose his servo. The Prime approached the Decepticon)

"Hold your fire." Optimus ordered. (The Vehicon lifted her helm) "I'm not meant for combat. I'll tell you anything!" The Vehicon begged. "Do not fear, we only want answers." Optimus said. "Knock Out was in the mine. (The Vehicon pointed to the remains) He escaped and we've been searching for him." The Vehicon answered.

"What is your name?" Optimus asked. "Daffodil, if that's what you ask." Daffodil introduced. "Thank you, Daffodil." Optimus thanked. "Your, your welcome." Daffodil said. (She transformed and drove off into the bushes)

"I was right." Optimus mused. "If Knock Out's still around, maybe I can apologize." Bulkhead said. "Wanted to do some fighting." Wheeljack sighed. (He put his blades back in their place) "Wheeljack, we needed the info." Optimus said. "The mech we're looking for is important and we need to find him before the 'cons' do." Bulkhead said. (The white armored mech sighed) "Can't turn down a friend's request." Wheeljack said. (Bulkhead chuckled) "Then lets get started. Is the Jack Hammer close by?" Bulkhead asked. "Yeah, lets go." Wheeljack said. "Me and Jackie will look in the sky." Bulkhead said. "Good luck on your search." Optimus said. "Follow me." Wheeljack said. (He smiled, turning away. Bulkhead followed the white armored mech. Optimus transformed, driving deeper into the woods.

Both friends sat in the ship. Wheeljack gripped the controls) "We're looking for a polished red mech." Bulkhead explained. "Why do we need to find him before the 'cons' do?" Wheeljack asked. "He was one of them who didn't want to fight anymore." Bulkhead explained. "A Decepticon throwing in the towel? Why didn't he join you?" Wheeljack asked. "Because he lost a close friend, someone we used to know." Bulkhead sighed. "And that is?" Wheeljack asked. "The reason I want to apologize. Do you remember Breakdown?" Bulkhead asked. "Yeah, we used to be close friends." Wheeljack sighed. "After what we did." Bulkhead growled. "It happened a long time ago." Wheeljack said. "We still did it." Bulkhead sighed.

(Wheeljack moved his helm) "Why is he important to the Decepticons?" Wheeljack asked. "He was their medic, and Breakdown was his assistant." Bulkhead answered. "Is he as grumpy as sunshine?" Wheeljack asked. "No, he just hates getting his paint job ruined." Bulkhead chuckled. (The white armored mech joined in the small laugh.

Optimus drove. Trees on each side of his vehicle form. The Jack Hammer above the rising organic life. No Vehiclons or any Decepticons in sight. In this state of peace, the Prime remembered seeing Knock Out in his damaged state. Captured by Dreadwing, had he not intervened...)

"Found anything, Optimus?" Bulkhead commed. "Nothing, we must keep searching." Optimus replied. "Where do you think he's hiding?" Bulkhead asked. "Somewhere that Vechicons can't find him." Optimus guessed. "We're just going to keep searching?" Wheeljack commed. "Yes, for Knock Out defected from the Decepticons." Optimus added. "We'll tell you if we find anything." Bulkhead said.

The communication ended, the Jack Hammer vanished from Optimus' vision. He sighed; continuing to roll forward. The search continued, all for the little red medic.


	23. Chapter 23

Within the darkness, shouting echoed across the organic life. Two figures ran past the trees. Red and yellow optics focused on their surroundings. Fear of Decepticons, their servos ripping them apart deep in their Sparks. Run, keep running till there is no escape.

Breakdown kept an optic out as his friend moved ahead of him. Snow kicking up underneath the Aston Martin's legs. The Armet Balkan fought against the pain. Energon dripped down his wounds; everything started to slow down. He stopped, collapsing into the snow. Knock Out turned, optics widened upon the fallen dark blue mech.

Light blue blood kept falling, his strength, failing. Breakdown forced his optic to stay open, he couldn't pass out now. Knock Out approached, placing thin fingers across the gashes. Upon their gentle touch, it started to numb. No longer feeling his fingers. As they moved across his wounds, everything turned to black. Nothing, no warmth, cold, or life. Silence, except for the calming whisper of his name, from the medic who cared.

A single blue drip of Energon hit the cold metal floor. Then another, all dripping in the darkness of a tiny, cramped closet. The one he hid within whenever he suffered. By Sire, Carrier, and his four older brothers. One not having anything. Only used to keep their crying child within. Never to live a life outside of pain.

He shivered; fresh cuts and dents across his frame. Caused by his family. Should he use that word anymore? The child whimpered; his wounds excreting blood. All hidden under a dirty torn up rag. No one would come. Not to take him out of the family. He wrapped within a dark web, never to break free.

The eldest of his brothers was responsible for these new wounds. His other brothers added the fuel to his eternal flame. The flames burning within his Spark. Thick cracks tearing it to pieces. He started to cry, his mind not refusing to detach from the lies deep within. Those lies shattered the thin glass of his happiness. Now laying in fragments that tore through him. Why did this happen? Did no one care? The child closed his optics, shedding the last of his tears. Letting his little sanctuary shelter him. Only place of peace, far away from his family, his broken home, where his Energon would not fall. All within a dream, providing him the smallest of warmth.

Burning pain flared in his torn shoulder. To weak to move; unable to open his optics. He grunted, the burns subsiding) "Breakdown?" Someone asked. (Blurriness filled his vision. A dim red blob focused on him. His vision cleared; revealing Knock Out. Black and red stared at the damaged armor)

"What, happened?" Breakdown asked. "You passed out as we were running." Knock Out answered. "Why can't I feel anything?" Breakdown asked. "I disabled your pain receptors after you passed out." Knock Out answered. "Where are the Vehicons?" Breakdown asked. "Still searching for us. We made it far, so I believe they won't find us." Knock Out answered. (Breakdown lowered his helm; his sole optic looking away from polished red) "I'm sorry." Breakdown whispered. "For what?" Knock Out asked. "Getting us caught in this mess." Breakdown answered. "We've been stuck in this mess far longer then this. Its my fault this all happened." Knock Out replied. "Don't blame yourself, it was mine." Breakdown whispered. (Knock Out sighed; placing a servo onto broken shoulder) "Stay still, I need to fix up that crack on your shoulder." Knock Out ordered. (Breakdown nodded; letting the medic continue his work)

"What was that thing?" Breakdown asked. "Thing?" Knock Out asked. "The creature I killed, before Dreadwing found out about me." Breakdown explained. "An Insecticon. New soldiers under Megatron's command. They came around after, your passing." Knock Out sighed. "What became of Airachnid?" Breakdown asked. "I don't know. We didn't find a body or reading. She's presumed dead." Knock Out said. "At least its something we don't have to worry about." Breakdown sighed. "I believe Dreadwing is gone too. No one could've survived that." Knock Out soothed. "I'm going to miss him." Breakdown sighed. "Why?" Knock Out asked. "We talked a bit. He was a good listener." Breakdown sighed. "What did you talk about?" Knock Out asked. "Our pasts, weapons, and fighting experience." Breakdown answered. "Too bad he lead you to your death." Knock Out sighed. "Lets not talk about that. I can still remember all my wounds when she tore me apart." Breakdown groaned. "Alright, now stay still, let me do this." Knock Out ordered. (Breakdown closed his optic. The flames moving across his armor) "Why did I dream of my past? Should I tell Knock Out about it? No, he seems scared already. Nightmares won't make things better." Breakdown thought.

(Text moved across the screen. Three beeping dots located in Alaska. Ratchet typed on the keyboard; systems checked upon. Deep in his work, unable to hear footsteps behind him) "Hi." Someone beeped. (Ratchet turned; optics wide. A tool in his grip. His armor relaxed upon sight of the bright yellow bot)

"Oh, Bumblebee, you surprised me." Ratchet sighed. "Where are Optimus and Bulkhead?" Bumblebee beeped. "Their out, something happened in Alaska." Ratchet explained. "Knock Out?" Bumblebee beeped. "A major possibility." Ratchet answered. "What can I do?" Bumblebee asked. "Nothing much, although I do have some important news for you." Ratchet paused. "What is it?" Bumblebee beeped. (A smile appeared on the medic) "Raf's family found a new home." Ratchet smiled. (Bumblebee raised his fist, beeping like crazy) "When will I get to see him?" Bumblebee asked. "Maybe the day after tomorrow, they still need to get furniture in there. Living in their old home right now." Ratchet replied. "Can I pass by?" Bumblebee beeped. (Ratchet sighed) "You may, just return as soon as you can. We might get an emergency call from Optimus." Ratchet said. (The yellow Autobot transformed and drove off. Ratchet returned to typing on the computer.

A bright yellow sports car drove across the new neighborhood. Street lights and a few houses gave off a faint light. Silence. The Autobot drove, searching for his human friend's old house. As his engine gave a soft rumble. One house had an opened window. The occupant of the room stirred. He opened his eyes. That engine, could it be? The person got up, gripping his square glasses. Staring out the window; he smiled.

Bumblebee, underneath a street light. All his colors shining thanks to that bright light hanging above. The boy smiled; waving at the car) "Hi, Bumblebee." Raf whispered. (The yellow car's mirrors focused on the window. His human partner waving. Bumblebee gave fain beeps. Raf chuckled) "I missed you a lot." Bumblebee beeped. "I know, can't wait to see everyone when this moving is over." Raf replied. "We miss you. There is plenty going on, I'll tell you when the time comes." Bumblebee beeped. "They said that we'd be moving in after the day after tomorrow." Raf whispered. "I'll be sure to remember. Good night, Raf." Bumblebee beeped. (He drove off, letting his human friend do one last wave.

Faint beeps echoed across the dark medical bay. Tim sat on a chair; bracelet in his servos. The emeralds and moon gleamed. A red visor examining the broken frame of the SIC. Armor welded in places. Burn marks all across, covered by tubes pumping Energon into his armor. A horrendous job, it was all they could do. Tim lowered his helm, looking away from the black optics of his higher up) "Who gave you this?" Tim asked. (The door opened; Tim subspaced the bracelet as the other approached. A Vehicon nicknamed Giddy. He rose a servo, waving at the other)

"Anything new happened while I was gone?" Giddy asked. "No." Tim replied. "We just have to wait, and pray to Primus that Megatron doesn't shoot through my Spark." Giddy sighed. "We were oblivious." Tim said. "Over what?" Giddy asked. "Breakdown. All this time, he was alive." Tim sighed. "Hey, Breakdown is among us! We should toast to that!" Giddy cheered. (Tim chuckled. The two soldiers exited the room. Lights dimmed, letting purple lights shine upon the remaining polished armor on Dreadwing's frame. The beeps continued, louder and louder. Buried in tubes of Energon, one consumed his servo. It twitched, fingers curling into a fist.

Red lights broke through the fog, showing hidden red steel beneath the white. Deep within, it parted from an unknown force. Red steel appeared in a brighter color. The unknown force transformed; landing on a nearby hill.

Red optics gazed upon the human made structure. Cold air moving across his silver armor. He flew for an unknown amount of time across the ocean. All this madness, just for two. He sighed; this was going to be a long journey. Megatron opened his red optics. Enough time has passed. The night was still young. He transformed, continuing his journey. They will be found. They will be punished.


	24. Chapter 24

Deep in the forest; Knock Out exhaled. The broken dark blue armor repaired. He chuckled at Breakdown's face. Spent all that time working, long enough for him to fall asleep. The medic sat down next to his friend. Black and red optics drifted across the organic trees. No Autobots or Decepticons to worry about. Just him and Breakdown. A smile crept onto white faceplates. Letting him drift into dreams.

Within shadows, two figures rose. Broken armor reformed to a bright glory. Optics came alive under their optics. Both looked at their surroundings. The moon gave a shine to the bright yellow and dark reds. One of the two looked at the rock in the sky.

"We're here." The yellow figure mused. "Couldn't we just stay dead? Breakdown will die anyway." The red bot sighed. "Not again." The yellow bot growled. "Where do we go now?" The red bot sighed. "Need to find Breakdown and his Scavenger ally." The yellow bot answered. (They started to walk; Sparks pulsing faster)

Breakdown cracked his optic open. Caught sight of the medic sleeping on his chest. The yellow drifted from the sight of red. Nothing out of the ordinary. Yet his Spark pulsed faster. Sending a signal out to a broken bond. Breakdown clenched his fists. No, not again. He started to move; Knock Out groaning as he tried to stay asleep)

"Knock Out, wake up." Breakdown whispered. (The crimson medic cracked an optic open; glaring at the bulky mech) "What?" Knock Out yawned. "We need to get going. More are coming." Breakdown explained. "More?" Knock Out groaned. "My brothers; their looking for us right now." Breakdown explained. (Knock Out stood up; letting Breakdown stand. The medic yawned while Breakdown transformed) "Of all times." Knock Out muttered. (His armor shifted to become an Aston Martin. Both drove, passing by trees and other organic life.

Optimus Prime drove across nature. Nothing, no Vehicons, or Knock Out. A faint rumble emitted from his engine. The cold wind flew against his frame. Such a serene moment. "Optimus." Someone commed. "What is it, Bulkhead?" Optimus commed. "Ratchet said we're getting a signal." Bulkhead said. "Where are the coordinates?" Optimus questioned. "Sending you them right now." Bulkhead said. (A long silence filled the woods.

Within the darkness; dark red and yellow appeared right next to the Aston Martin and Armet Balkan. Breakdown pulled back right as the Caparo T1 drove, forcing Knock Out to move back as the yellow missed. It rammed into the Ferrari FXX; the cherry red and dark blue passing by) "Here they are." Breakdown groaned.

"Come back, brother!" Someone shrieked. (The Caparo T1 transformed; firing at Breakdown. He swerved on the grass, bulky frame hitting a tree. Knock Out transformed, glaring at the yellow mech. His blue faceplates formed a smirk, red optics glowing)

"Step away, Scavenger. You have something we need." The yellow mech growled. (Knock Out revealed his Energon Prod. Breakdown stood up, servos becoming his hammers. The Ferrari FXX drove close to the Caparo T1, transforming. Golden faceplates, red optics narrowed)

"Dead End, Drag Strip." Breakdown whispered. "You can't escape  
death, Breakdown. Just end this already so we can go home." Dead End sighed. (Breakdown's shoulder cannon opened) "Breakdown, we were all so happy in the All Spark. Why leave for such a wimp? Family is much better." Drag Strip said. "Knock Out, lets get rid of them." Breakdown growled. (The medic nodded, raising his weapon.

Both the Stunticons came forward. Guns forming in their servos. Black and red optics focused on Breakdown. Parts of his blue armor tensed. Hammers and shoulder cannon ready for the two cars.

Drag Strip dashed forward; firing at Breakdown. The dark blue mech shot a blast from his cannon. Both blasts collided, a bright light spread across the ground.

The light appeared within the Prime's sight. He continued to drive, heading towards the dimming light.

Moon light replaced the fading light; Drag Strip ran forward, ready to fire another shot. Breakdown grabbed the mech's gun, throwing both towards a tree. The Caparo T1 vanished; leaving Dead End. Knock Out stepped forward. A bright blue electricity emitted from the staff's tip.

Dead End stood, red optics focused upon both brother and enemy) "Breakdown, are you sure about this?" Dead End asked. (The bulky blue mech raised his hammer; slamming it right into Dead End. Knock Out's helm turned as the dark red car crashed into another tree. The Ferrari FXX shattered into darkness, vanishing. An explosion hit metal. The medic turned his helm; finding Breakdown on the ground. A smoking hole on his back. Drag Strip behind, smiling as he kept firing. Knock Out stood forward, twisting his prod. The blasts dispersed upon contact. Breakdown growled, lifting his helm)

"Get up!" Knock Out yelled. (The Armet Balkan gave a faint nod. Lifting himself up as Dead End formed in front of him. His shoulder cannon lit up, firing at the Ferrari FXX. He shattered; vanishing into the darkness once again. The blasts ended, Breakdown turning his helm, finding Knock Out's saw whirling. He cut through the yellow car. His frame reforming each wound. Drag Strip smiled, looking at Breakdown)

"A family reunion, this isn't the end, Breakdown. Wait till the rest of us come. None of you will survive." Drag Strip chuckled. (Knock Out screamed, impaling his drill through the Stunticon. Blue faceplates formed a twisted grin as he vanished.

Knock Out sighed, subspacing his Energon Prod. He placed a servo onto Breakdown's shoulder) "They never said this would be easy." Knock Out sighed. (Breakdown frowned) "First Wildrider, now Drag Strip and Dead End." Breakdown sighed. "All rising from the grave, trying to take you away." Knock Out sighed. "That isn't what scares me the most." Breakdown replied. "It is?" Knock Out asked.

(Both lifted their helms upon the sound of a truck's engine. The two transformed; driving away from the spot they stood.

Optimus stopped, the faint roar of an Aston Martin fading away. The Prime kept forward after the engine sounds. Tire marks appeared under the powerful headlights. Two from an Aston Martin, the others from an Armet Balkan?

An energy blast flew above his vehicle mode. Optimus transformed, Drag Strip stood nearby. The Caparo T1 fired again; Optimus' servos forming guns. He them, blasting at the yellow car. Drag Strip smirked as an energy blast hit the Prime's frame. Optimus turned, finding Dead End. He shot again, leaving the Autobot leader to fire both sides.

Laser fire flew through the air. Blue and reds passing by. Optimus narrowed his optics. These two bots ceased fire. The Prime refused to lower his weapons. Drag Strip and Dead End transformed; driving off. Optimus followed; chasing after the two)

"Bulkhead!" Optimus commed. "What is it?" Bulkhead commed. "I am following two familiar Cybertronians." Optimus answered. "Found your signal and we're on our way!" Bulkhead yelled. (The comm. ended; leaving Optimus to continue driving.

Both cars drove, splitting off) "Lets get him off the road." Drag Strip chuckled. (Dead End vanished; Drag Strip pulled back towards Optimus. The Prime kept driving as Drag Strip rammed into him. This force wouldn't make him budge. The race car kept hitting him, till Optimus pulled back. Drag Strip collided with a tree; Optimus transformed and aimed his blaster at the yellow mech. A smirk appeared on his blue faceplates. Optimus rose a servo as enemy fire flew across the air. Dead End fired and Drag Strip joined in. Optimus moved back, firing at the two.

More energy blasts pelted the two cars. They turned, optics widening upon the sight. Bulkhead and Wheeljack. The two Stunticons stood together, glaring at the two Wreckers) "Remember us, Bulkhead?" Dead End asked. "Drag Strip, Dead End?" Bulkhead questioned. (The two brothers shot at the green Autobot) "Of course, now get out of our way!" Drag Strip yelled. (He and Dead End transformed; driving off into the forest. Wheeljack transformed, following after them.

Bulkhead ran up to Optimus) "Are you alright?" Bulkhead asked. (Optimus nodded; both Autobots watching the fading car lights) "I know of those two." Optimus replied. "You remember, now lets go wreck those cons!" Bulkhead yelled. "Bulkhead!" Optimus cried. (The green Autobot drove off, leaving Optimus to follow.

Wheeljack kept driving after the two Stunticons. Both driving pass the trees. The white car kept driving, getting closer to them. Dead End transformed; firing at Wheeljack's hood. Drag Strip followed, both continuing to shoot at the white Wrecker. Wheeljack swerved, avoiding the shots. Dead End grasped at Drag Strip's shoulder) "Their getting away!" Dead End yelled. (Both moved back as Wheeljack hit the ground with his blades. The two cars fired at Wheeljack before entering the darkness of the trees.

Optimus and Bulkhead drove, finding Wheeljack glaring at the shadows. The two approached) "They escaped." Wheeljack growled. "Drag Strip and Dead End, didn't we kill them?" Bulkhead asked. "Somehow, those cons crawled out of their graves." Wheeljack chided. "Why are they back?" Optimus asked. "I heard them saying something about targets escaping." Wheeljack said. "Knock Out, wait, targets?" Bulkhead said. "It seems there is another force that might be after him and others." Optimus mused. "Why; the Stunticons would have no connection with him. Only reason would be because of him being friends with Breakdown." Bulkhead replied. "And the question of them being back is interesting." Wheeljack replied. "Where do we go now?" Bulkhead asked. "Any new signals, Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"Nothing, Knock Out must have disabled his signals to any, Autobot or Decepticon. I'll keep searching for him and our risen Decepticons." Ratchet explained. "And we will do the same." Optimus replied. "I'll go back to the Jackhammer and continue the search above. Maybe I'll get another shot at those Stunticons." Wheeljack said. (He transformed; driving away from the two. Bulkhead looked at Optimus) "I still don't understand." Bulkhead sighed. "Once we find Knock Out, we might find our answers." Optimus replied. Both began to drive in the darkness once again.


	25. Chapter 25

Within the Nemesis, a lone Vehicon hid in darkness. A dark brown box illuminated thanks to a bright light. Placing servos onto it, she pulled out a diamond necklace. The Vehicon subspaced it. Dark brown was then hidden under metal.

She pushed away a part of the wall which revealed the tiny space. Squeezing through and ending up in empty quarters. Rows of berths filled her vision. The Vehicon exhaled, covering the opening. With it seamless, she exited into the main hall. Spark pulsing faster as Insecticons passed by. Not caring for the tiny frame. She then walked off, heading for her destination.

Party lights hung in another Vehicons Quarters. The soldiers clanged their cubes; Energon splashed around within the glass. They all chatted among themselves, watching videos of Breakdown. Tim drank the Energon alongside his Vehicon family. The door to their quarters opened.

A Vehicon nicknamed Giddy waved his arms) "Guys, Soundwave is starting karaoke!" Giddy yelled. (Every Vehicon cheered; running past Giddy. Tim stood close to the wall as the soldiers ran past him.

The stampede ended; leaving Tim alone. He walked up to Giddy, crushed underneath the other Vehicons) "Are you okay?" Tim asked. (Giddy stood up, brushing off any dust off his frame) "Yeah, now lets get going!" Giddy yelled. (He transformed, flying away. Tim sighed; flying after his giddy partner.

They flew across the halls, shifting into robot mode. Both Vehicons watched as other dark armored soldiers flooded into a room. Large stereo speakers placed on the walls. In the center, Soundwave stood over a console. A Vehicon started to sing to the best of its ability. Music barred across the room, blending with the singing. Other soldiers cheered the Vehicon on.

Silence filled the medical bay. Dreadwing lay recharging among the medical equipment. Some of it stopped working, all out of Energon. Unaware of the door opening; a figure entered. A Vehicon wandered deeper into the room. Her red visor focused upon the slumbering second in command. All the scars etched into his golden face.

The Vehicon crept closer, wrapping her servos onto his wrist. No sign of the bracelet. She stared at the larger servo; her Spark racing. Dreadwing's servo twitched, wrapping his fingers around the Vehicon's hand. A dull groan escaped Dreadwing's ruined frame. Red returned to his optics.

A Vehicon; why was it holding onto his wrist? The soldier froze; staring at Dreadwing's face. A diamond necklace gleamed) "Who are you?" Dreadwing rasped. (The Vehicon dropped the servo and bolted from the room. Dreadwing raised a servo to the door; it closed.

The SIC stared at the door. His optics drifted to his wrist; the bracelet was gone. How did he lose it? The collapsing of the cave. Shattered into many pieces. Closing his optics, the SIC started to stand up. He grasped the tight medical tubes; disconnecting them to his frame. Dreadwing stood up; optics inspected every single scar. More piled up thanks to the mishandling of medical equipment. Knock Out, and Breakdown. How was it possible for him to bring back one from the dead? Dreadwing groaned, he grasped the edge of his berth. He snarled upon the pain pulsing through his armor.

Footsteps echoed across the long halls of the Nemesis. The Vehicon ran; passing by many of her fellow brethren and Insecticons. None noticed anything different on this soldier. Created to have no emotions. This thought kept repeating in her helm. She faced the door to the many berths.

It opened; revealing the long row of berths once again. She reentered the hidden room; one thing in processor. Fingers grasped the dark brown wooden box held together by leather straps. She undid a lock; flipping the lid open.

The bright light activated, showing red velvet fabric. Many beads and crystals illuminated thanks to the light on the roof of the box. Placing the chest closer, she inspected the crystals)

"I did my best." The Vehicon whispered. "How stupid it was to give the second in command something weak like a bracelet?" The Vehicon thought. (Her frame trembled upon each harsh breath. A basic soldier, no one cared, except for Breakdown. She placed the necklace back in. Then grabbed a chunk of agate; placing it close to her chest.

The medical bay door opened, Dreadwing exited. He wandered through empty halls; passing by many of the Vehicon quarters. Loud music blared through the thick steel walls. Dreadwing sighed, why were they celebrating instead of working? The jet kept walking past the doors, unaware of someone watching his movements.

Thick doors opened to the Nemesis Deck. Dreadwing stood close to the edge; staring at a sight of the sea. Waves rolling across the sea, clashing against a beach. The jet kept walking closer to the edge. He closed his optics, the salty wind clashing against his wings. His red optics focused upon his wrist)

"Commander Dreadwing!" Someone yelled. (The SIC turned, staring at Tim) "Why are you here?" Dreadwing asked. "I saw you walking. You still need rest!" Tim replied. "My mission is more important." Dreadwing replied. "Sir, are you sure?" Tim asked. "Yes." Dreadwing answered. "Lord Megatron is already going there. Are you sure your alright?" Tim asked. "It is my duty to follow orders." Dreadwing replied. "Understood, Commander, before you go, I have something for you." Tim said.

(He revealed the bracelet, Dreadwing stared at it) "Where did you get it?" Dreadwing asked. "I found it when the cave buried you." Tim replied. (The dark blue jet moved his servo towards the Vehicon..

Tim placed the bracelet onto Dreadwing's hand. The jet turned; subspacing it) "I will be off." Dreadwing said. "Dreadwing, who gave it to you?" Tim asked. "That is none of your concern." Dreadwing replied. He transformed, flying away. Tim's helm followed Dreadwing's movements. The sky started to turn brighter as the jet departed.


	26. Chapter 26

Bright blue optics focused upon the green screens of the many monitors. Ratchet sighed; no reports over at Alaska, yet. The Autobot medic stepped away from the computers. He wandered into the halls, finding everything to be in order. Peeking into one of the empty storage rooms, a small smile appeared on his faceplates.

Arcee, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen huddled up. Resting underneath a faint light emitting from a hanging lamp. "Wonder why their resting here." Ratchet thought. (He walked off, trying not to produce any loud noises with each step he took.

Ratchet wandered down a long hall. Staring through glass of thick doors, each contained a relic, all shining thanks to the dim lights. The medic stopped upon facing one door. An Insecticon Pod, with Airachnid still inside. The sight of her reaching out, a slight shiver pulsed in Rachet's Energon. He turned his helm; exiting the hall.

The Autobot returned to the main room; finding the green screens glowing. Ratchet ran up to them, placing servos on the screen. Optimus, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack's life signals appeared. A Comm-link began)

"Ratchet?" Optimus asked. "Is something going on?" Ratchet asked. "No, I wanted to know if anyone was on to examine the situation." Optimus soothed. "The way you contacted us was quite nerve wracking." Ratchet sighed. "I'm sorry about that." Optimus apologized. "Anything new?" Ratchet asked. "No, haven't found Knock Out yet. Jackie hasn't said anything." Bulkhead replied. "I will search as well, there shouldn't be anyone alongside you this far out in the state." Ratchet said. "We can't be too calm, with how far they searched, it won't take too long till they find us." Optimus said. (The screen started to glow. Among those in the map, a new green dot appeared)

"I'm getting a new reading! This isn't good." Ratchet paused. "Another Vehicon, Dreadwing, Who?" Bulkhead asked. (The medic stared at the screen. An image appeared) "Megatron himself." Ratchet answered. "Brought the big one. All for one medic." Wheeljack said. "Where is he now?" Optimus asked. "Behind you, he entered the forest." Ratchet explained. "I'll give him a warm welcome." Wheeljack chuckled. "Knock Out shouldn't be too far from you." Ratchet said. "Good, lets hurry then!" Bulkhead yelled. (The Comm ended; Ratchet stared at the screen. Megatron getting closer to the team. He turned; finding Arcee, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen. They stared at the medic)

"What's going on, Ratchet?" Smokescreen asked. "Optimus, and Bulkhead are trying to find Knock Out. Megatron is there as well." Ratchet explained. "Shouldn't we go out and help them?" Smokescreen asked. "No, we'll stay till Optimus calls back." Ratchet replied. "All this trouble for one medic." Bumblebee beeped. "Our medical skills are important to both sides. I hope Optimus, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack get to him first." Ratchet sighed. "Wheeljack's with them?" Arcee asked. "Yes, now we wait." Ratchet stated.

(Far out in Alaska; high up in the morning sky, a silver Cybertronian jet rushed past trees. Snow flew high up, then falling from the high speed. The day was coming, sun creeping through the tall trees, glistening the snow. A small trace of clouds appeared in the distance.

As Megatron flew; the Jackhammer came into view. Energy blasts flew across the sky, leaving the Decepticon leader to swoop across the air. He retaliated, unleashing heavy cannon fire towards the Wrecker's ship. Bright lights filled the sky, illuminating Optimus and Bulkhead's frames. Both their mirrors moved up to the aerial combat.

More energy rushed through the air, all missing their target. Megatron rose above; transforming. Wheeljack lifted his helm upon the noise of something landing on the metal of the Jackhammer. He smirked, starting to control his ship.

Faster, he kept moving faster. Something pierced the metal. The Wrecker turned his helm, finding a sharp blade breaking through the metal. It sliced through, letting Megatron enter. He looked at the Wrecker and snarled.

Wheeljack pulled out his swords; right as Megatron raised his arm. An energy blast escaped from his Fusion Cannon. The force pushed the Wrecker through the air, crashing into the glass. it shattered; crashing as parts of Wheeljack's frame hit the controls. The ship started to dive down.

A loud crash filled the forest. Nothing stirred within the Jackhammer, till Megatron stood up. His silver frame clear of damage. He transformed, flying away from the Wrecker's ship.

Optimus and Bulkhead kept driving. Farther from where the crash occurred. Megatron flew above; ignoring the two Autobots. They transformed, turning their helms to the sight of smoke)

"No, he couldn't have taken down Jackie like that!" Bulkhead yelled. "Go check if his systems are still online. I will deal with Megatron." Optimus ordered. (The bulky green vehicle drove off; leaving Optimus to continued forward, Megatron still in sight.

Two vehicles drove across a barren landscape. Clouds covered the sky, a dark grey, with further parts being lighter color. A sign the sun was rising in this part of Alaska. Snow on the edges of the road. Breakdown in front of the two land road. Knock Out behind; mirrors focused on the back) "How closer are we?" Knock Out asked. "Not too much, a little bit more. Something wrong?" Breakdown replied. "I can't believe it, he's here!" Knock Out yelled. (He drove past Breakdown; the Armet Balkan moved his mirrors. No, of all to encounter, of all places.

Megatron continued his flight; the two vehicles below him. Energon blasts crashed into the ground. Breakdown swerved his tires as he tried to keep up with Knock Out) "This isn't good!" Breakdown growled. (He watched the cherry red medic driving off the road; heading towards trees. The bulky mech drove, following where Knock Out left. Megatron following.

Bulkhead transformed; finding the fallen Jackhammer. He ran up to it, finding Wheeljack crawling out. The white armored Wrecker hit the ground. Bulkhead walked up to him. Wheeljack chuckled) "Other Wreckers would perish in this kind of event." Wheeljack chuckled. "Can you still function?" Bulkhead asked. "Yes, I'm not backing down now. We can fix up my ride later." Wheeljack answered. (Bulkhead chuckled) "Now come on, we've got to stop Megatron." Bulkhead said. (Both transformed, driving away from the wreck.

Breakdown passed by tall trees. Snow falling with each hit from his frame. Where did Knock Out go? He stopped, noticing a lone building covered in snow. The cherry red mech waved a servo; Breakdown glanced at the cloudy sky before running in. Knock Out closed the door; his red optics focused on Breakdown.

The roar of Megatron's engines echoed above. Breakdown looked around the building's interior. Saws, drills, and equipment to take down the mightiest of trees. Breakdown turned his focus to the medic) "He's out there, I can't believe Megatron himself would come." Knock Out whispered. (Breakdown's servo became a hammer) "If its our last chance." Breakdown sighed. "No, Megatron will kill you." Knock Out paused. "I died before; you can bring me back." Breakdown sighed. "Megatron will ensure that I never do it, and your brothers won't be happy." Knock Out paused. (Breakdown became silent; he looked at the door)

"Any other ideas?" Breakdown asked. (Knock Out looked at the doors; then back to Breakdown) "We go our separate ways." Knock Out answered. "What?" Breakdown asked. "I hold Megatron back, you'll escape far from here." Knock Out replied. "I won't abandon you." Breakdown growled. "He's going to get rid of you, and I will have to watch." Knock Out replied. (The dark blue mech faced the medic) "I know your concerned for me. After all we've seen, I understand. Now isn't the time for that. Its the time to fight." Breakdown stated.

"Are you sure about this?" Knock Out asked. "Yes, we're going to escape with our lives, Megatron or any other force, we'll make it through." Breakdown answered. He pushed the door open; both hammers ready. Knock Out stepped alongside him. His Spark racing upon the sight of the silver metal.

The Decepticon leader stared at them; a small smile appearing on his grim faceplates. Red optics glowed against the falling snow. Knock Out and Breakdown raised their weapons in front of him. Their former leader, Megatron.


	27. Chapter 27

Snowflakes fell from the sky; hitting the three frames. Red, dark blue, and silver; with the grey being taller than both. Megatron stepped forward, servos clenched. Knock Out stood, the Energon Prod in his grasp. Breakdown's armor tensed; snow on his hammers. A grin appeared on the Decepticon leader's faceplates.

"I hope your tiresome journey was worth it." Megatron chuckled. "More than that, it was what we needed." Knock Out replied. (Megatron glared at the dark blue mech) "Welcome back to the living, Breakdown." Megatron chuckled. (The bulky mech lowered his helm; staring at Knock Out. He looked at him, then nodded; returning his focus to the Decepticon Leader)

"I did quite a lot behind your back. And it was worth it." Knock Out replied. (Red optics glowed; Megatron smiled) "You cannot escape, you tied yourselves to the Decepticons. With what you've done." Megatron paused. "We were both forced into your ranks. Time to sever them." Breakdown growled. (The Decepticon leader laughed) "Your decision won't matter. It will lead to one answer." Megatron snarled.

(He rose his arm, firing out energy blasts. Knock Out and Breakdown stepped back. Snow flew upward; trees cracked, Megatron stepped forward; lasers hit the ground. Knock Out hid behind Breakdown as he fired lasers. The silver mech snarled; firing a charged shot.

It crashed into Breakdown. Sending both former Decepticons into the abandoned storage. Rusted metal collapsed, pieces of materials cut through their armor. Breakdown got up; finding Knock Out crushed by his armor. The dark blue mech stepped away. He turned; glaring at his former leader. A blade appeared from Megatron's arm. Breakdown ran, raising his hammers high. Energy blasts fired from his shoulder cannon. Megatron slashed through the lasers. both hammer and blade clashed; with a free servo, Breakdown tried to punch Megatron. Yet the Decepticon leader grabbed the bulky mech's fist. Red glared at yellow.

Knock Out stood up; he ran, leaving both Breakdown and Megatron to punch each other. Both turned their helms to the roar of an engine. Breakdown punched Megatron before running after Knock Out. The Decepticon leader growled, firing energy blasts as the dark blue mech ran.

Deeper into the forest, the Aston Martin transformed; staring at his surroundings. A blizzard started, leaving everything covered by snow. He walked forward, leaving a faint path on the ground) "What can I do? Breakdown is going to die if I don't intervene. How can I keep him safe?" Knock Out thought. (He wandered; specs of snow fell onto his cherry red armor. Knock Out brushed them away as more snow came down. His Spark pulsed faster, what can he do to protect him? He stopped, red optics focused onto the edge of where he stood.

A giant crevice, already blanketed by snow. He stared at it; the thick stone walls covered in ice. No one would be able to climb out without any sharp tools. Knock Out sighed) "The hardest choices are always the best." Knock Out whispered.

(The medic turned his helm to the sound of another figure in the snow. Breakdown stood; snow on his armor. He ran up to the medic. Armor tensed; his optic focused upon him)

"Why did you run?" Breakdown asked. "To find a better hiding spot." Knock Out answered. "Megatron will destroy this entire forest to find us. And sorry I damaged your paint." Breakdown groaned. (Knock Out looked away) "Breakdown?" Knock Out asked. "Yes?" Breakdown asked. "I saw something!" Knock Out called. (He pointed behind the dark blue mech. Breakdown turned, hammers ready.

Nothing? He looked around, snow everywhere. What alarmed the medic? Breakdown turned to face Knock Out, then, his armor tensed, Spark raced. His yellow optic widened upon the sight.

Knock Out's Energon Prod touched the Armet Balkan's stomach. He stared at the medic. Thin trails of tears on silver faceplates originating from red and black optics. A face which showed one thing. Sorrow) "Knock Out?" Breakdown asked.

"I'm sorry, Breakdown." Knock Out choked. (He activated the Energon Prod; sending forth many volts into his best friend. The dark blue mech didn't scream; everything started to shut down. Soon, all systems turned black as he fell into the crevice. Snow started to engulf him in its icy blanket.

Knock Out stared at the bottom. His Spark pulsed faster. Silence filled the forest, the snow continued to fall. He lowered his helm and turned away) "He's safe, for now." Knock Out thought. (He started to wipe away his tears.

Megatron snarled; how could they have escaped? He examined his surroundings; where could they be? Snow kicked up nearby. Someone appeared; Knock Out, bearing his Energon Prod. The medic stared as Megatron grinned)

"There you are." Megatron muttered. "I know your going to drag me back to the Nemesis, I won't go without a fight." Knock Out growled. "At least, Breakdown should be safe." Knock Out thought. (Megatron turned; showing his grin. Knock Out stepped back, his cherry red armor tensing) "And where is Breakdown?" Megatron asked. "He's far from here, that is all I will say." Knock Out answered. (His Energon Prod sparked to life; his Spark pulsed faster. How foolish, he will return to the Nemesis, suffer punishment.

The Decepticon leader raised his arm, sending out blasts from his Fusion Cannon. Knock Out stepped back, Energon Prod twisted in his servos to keep his frame in movement. He transformed, driving across the snow. Megatron flew upward; chasing after the Aston Martin.

Knock Out kept driving towards the destroyed shed. Energy blasts crashed into the snow; sending it upward like the ocean. Each blast closer and closer till one hit. Knock Out transformed, crashing into the shed. Paint scrapped against the rusted remains. Metal managed to wrap around his arms. He yelped as tools pierced through his red armor.

Megatron transformed, landing right in front of the medic. He frowned as Knock Out struggled against the metal) "Is this what you wanted? (The silver mech grabbed Knock Out's face. The metal wrapped around his arms kept him down) To run forever, not knowing where your going." Megatron said. (Red armor struggled against the twisted metal, a rusted saw embedded deep in his arm.

He stared as Megatron placed a servo close to where his Spark resided. Sharp claws dug deep; ready to tear it out) "Megatron, what are you doing?" Knock Out asked. (He stared at his former leader; keeping focus on the straight face his leader gave him)

"I wish for you to pay for your actions. What a perfect place to do so." Megatron answered. (He tore the metal out; peeling it away as Knock Out screamed. The medic attempted to free himself, yet he couldn't do anything. Energon started to leak from the thick gashes on his chest. Everything started to turn black.

Megatron sighed; beginning a comm) "Soundwave, prepare a Ground Bridge." Megatron ordered. (A green vortex appeared; the silver mech ripped the metal apart; taking Knock Out with him. He kept walking, until a sound echoed across the forest. A truck's horn.

Light blue energy spheres flew across the Winter wind. Knock Out lifted his helm, both red and silver noticed a red truck. It transformed; Optimus faced Megatron. Bulkhead and Wheeljack appeared; both transforming next to the Autobot leader. Knock Out glanced at them, then at Megatron. A smirk appeared.

His servo formed a saw, slashing at Megatron's wrist. The Decepticon leader released the medic; glaring at him as he bolted. Optimus stepped forward between silver and red) "Cease this at once, Megatron!" Optimus yelled. "He is my soldier, what I own." Megatron retorted. (Red lasers flew out of the Ground Bridge and at the Autobots.

Vehicons appeared; continuing to fire. Knock Out collapsed against the snow; Bulkhead grasped the medic) "We need to get out of here." Bulkhead replied. "Go contact sunshine. (Wheeljack pulled out his swords) I still have a score to settle with Megatron." Wheeljack replied. (Bulkhead nodded as his Wrecker partner ran towards the two leaders)

"How did you find me?" Knock Out whispered. (Bulkhead glanced down at the medic) "Try to stay with me." Bulkhead replied. (His optics widened upon the Aston Martin's next move. He closed his optics; nothing stirred within him. Energon seeped through the Wrecker's fingers) "Ratchet, I need a Ground Bridge, we've got one injured!" Bulkhead commed.

Vehicons stepped back as silver blades sliced them apart. Wheeljack smirked; glancing back at Optimus and Megatron. Snow kicked up around them as the mighty trees fell. Energy blasts started to tear the forest apart. Optimus stepped away from where trees remained.

The soldiers fell, some ran back to the Ground Bridge, carrying the remains of fellow Vehicons. Now that they were out of the way. Wheeljack ran up to the two leaders; firing at Megatron.

Optimus glanced at Wheeljack before returning to the sight of Megatron. He roared; punching the Prime while Wheeljack kept shooting. Then, three energy blasts hit Megatron's side. Both Autobots noticed three figures)

Arcee, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen; all aiming their blasters at Megatron. The Decepticon leader glared at Optimus. Fingers clenching the snow) "Give it up, Megatron." Smokescreen stated. (He stepped back as Megatron glared at the rookie) "It is far from the end." Megatron growled. (He transformed, flying away as Smokescreen and Wheeljack still fired as he escaped)

"Hold your fire." Optimus ordered. (Everyone stared at Optimus) "Why?" Smokescreen asked. (Bulkhead appeared; Knock Out in his grasp) "We have more important things to focus on." Optimus replied. "We're letting him in the base?" Arcee asked. "Yes, at his condition, he won't make it without medical attention." Optimus replied. (The Autobots glanced at Knock Out as Bulkhead walked away. They followed; Smokescreen stopped, something was within the metal.

He took it out; the present. The Autobot rookie turned his helm to the other Autobots. They stared at him, the Ground Bridge nearby. "I'm coming!" Smokescreen yelled. (He and the rest of the team entered into the vortex. All unaware that a former Decepticon slept within the snow.


	28. Chapter 28

The Ground Bridge deactivated upon the Autobots returning. Ratchet turned to face the others. Knock Out in Bulkhead's grasp; Energon still leaking from his armor. "You brought him?" Ratchet asked. "Yes, and he'll die if we don't help!" Bulkhead growled. "Bulkhead." Optimus called. (The two Autobots stared at the Prime) "Sorry Optimus; can you repair him?" Bulkhead asked.

(The Autobot medic placed his servos onto Knock Out's chest. Bright blue optics focused upon the leaking wound. He stared at the green mech) "Take him to the medical bay, I'll handle the rest." Ratchet said. (The Autobot Wrecker walked away under Ratchet's glare.

Bulkhead looked at the medical berth. Various tools lay nearby; he was ready for anything. Black and red optics cracked open. He stared at Bulkhead) "Where, am I?" Knock Out whispered. (The green mech placed the former Decepticon medic onto the berth. Knock Out's fingers twitched, trying to grab for anything) "He's waking up." Bulkhead said. "Step aside, let me handle this." Ratchet whispered. (He pulled a syringe from the table. Ratchet grasped it; then stared at Knock Out)

"Where?" Knock Out whispered. (Ratchet placed the needle into the red medic's limp arm) "I've heard you been through a lot. Rest for now." Ratchet sighed. (That sliver of red and black closed; the Autobot medic placed his servos on Knock Out's armor) "How long will it take?" Bulkhead asked. "It depends, for now, let me work." Ratchet replied. "Bulkhead." Someone called.

(Bulkhead faced Optimus, the other Autobots nearby. They stared at him) "What now, Optimus?" Smokescreen asked. "With Knock Out, we must set up rules for ourselves and the children." Optimus paused. "Those would be?" Bulkhead asked. "As Knock Out was a former Dcepticon, we are not to harm him based upon the past. He has moved from that and we are to respect him. For the children, keep them a safe distance, for I fear they may make the wrong move." Optimus explained. "Miko isn't going to like this." Bulkhead sighed. "For now, we are to leave Ratchet to focus on his work." Optimus ordered.

"Understood." Smokescreen said. "Never met you before." Wheeljack said. (The younger Autobot stared at Wheeljack) "I know Bulkhead told be about you before." Smokescreen said. "Sounds like you weren't in a lot of battles." Wheeljack chuckled. "I was busy back at Iacon." Smokescreen explained. (Arcee walked up to the two white armored Autobots)

"Where will you go, Wheeljack?" Arcee asked. "Going to get my ship and fix it up. Would be good to see Miko again." Wheeljack said. "Want me to go assist you?" Smokescreen asked. "I can do it myself, still, you can tag along." Wheeljack said. "Are you alright with that, Bulkhead?" Smokescreen asked. "Yeah, I've got to pick up Miko." Bulkhead said. "For what reason?" Smokescreen asked. "Their getting the school day off. I want to relax for a little after what happened." Bulkhead explained. "Be sure to tell her I'm back in town." Wheeljack chuckled. "Will do, Jackie." Bulkhead replied.

(Smokescreen walked up to Bumblebee) "And before I forget. (He revealed the present to the yellow mech) I found this out in the battlefield." Smokescreen said. (Bumblebee stared at it; fingers moving across the red wrapping paper.

Smokescreen walked up to the Ground Bridge Controls. He looked at Optimus; the Prime nodded, and the Autobot rookie activated the machinery. Both mechs transformed and drove off. Ratchet groaned) "Its best that you all go somewhere else. I need to focus." Ratchet stated. (The four stared at the path leading to the outside.

Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee transformed; driving out of the base. Optimus looked at Ratchet) "Its best if we move him to a safe place so you can work." Optimus whispered. "Let me seal up some remaining Energon lines before we do so." Ratchet replied.

(The Prime stared at Knock Out's face. Still under Stasis Lock; yet it showed emotion. Faint tear marks on his cheeks. What happened out there that caused him to cry? Optimus walked away, leaving Ratchet to his work.

Bulkhead parked in front of Miko's home. He sighed; last time he saw her was during the talk about Breakdown. How would he explain everything to Knock Out without her knowing? His thoughts ended upon sight of the Japanese teen running up to him. She pulled the passenger seat open and slid in)

"Hey, Bulk, I'm so glad to see you!" Miko cheered. "Hi, Miko." Bulkhead replied. (He drove off, heading back to base) "So, anything new happened while I was gone?" Miko asked. "Plenty, Jackie's back!" Bulkhead cheered. "Awesome! I missed him; so, whats he been up too?" Miko asked. "We fought against Megatron, it was something." Bulkhead said. "You and Wheeljack against Megatron? And I wasn't there?! You should've told me!" Miko yelled. "Wish I could, it all happened at such a rapid pace." Bulkhead said. "Why were you fighting?" Miko asked. "Knock Out defected from the Decepticons, so we protected him the best we could." Bulkhead explained.

(The teen said nothing; staring at the radio) "Does this have a connection to the dream about Breakdown?" Miko asked. "I'm not sure, Knock Out is at our base now after Megatron attacked him. Under Ratchet's care right now." Bulkhead replied. "I don't trust him, he could still be against us." Miko stated. "And he was best friends with Breakdown. I still wonder how they became friends to begin with sometimes." Bulkhead mused. "Now that he's at the base, I'll ask him that." Miko declared. "Yeah, can't wait to get that answered." Bulkhead said.

(Bumblebee stopped near a new home. Moving was over, and now things would return to normal. He noticed the door to the new house opening. Raf came out, waving goodbye to his family. With a smile, he entered) "How have you been?" Bumblebee beeped. "I'm glad that this whole move is all over. (The yellow sports car drove off, heading towards the main roads. A red present on the driver's seat) Bee, who's the present for?" Raf asked. "Oh, I forgot I brought it with me. Well, we have a Decepticon in our base." Bumblebee beeped. "What? Why is there one in there?" Raf asked. "Its Knock Out, he's defected from the Decepticons. Ratchet is repairing him right now, so we can't disturb him." Bumblebee beeped. "So, why did Knock Out leave?" Raf asked. "Because of Breakdown." Bumblebee beeped. "Oh." Raf said. "Anything happened during the move?" Bumblebee asked. "Not much, my parents did get me a new RC racer." Raf smiled. "Can't wait to see it in action." Bumblebee beeped. (He continued onward, getting closer to the outskirts of Jasper.

Arcee rolled up to the KO Burger. Close to the end of Jack's shift. The door opened up, letting the black haired teen run up to the femme. A helmet in his grasp) "I'm ready to get going." Jack said. (He placed the helmet on and got on the motorcycle. Arcee drove off, heading on the main road)

"We have a lot going on." Arcee said. "Like what?" Jack asked. "Knock Out, he's in the base. Ratchet is repairing him after a clash with Megatron." Arcee explained. "What? Why would Megatron attack him?" Jack asked. "Left the Decepticons, paid the price." Arcee sighed. "What will we do once he gets better?" Jack asked. "We don't know yet, its Optimus decision." Arcee said. (Jack nodded; looking upward to find Bumblebee and Bulkhead farther down the road.

Megatron moved his helm across the snow. No one was around; except him. Did Breakdown escape without Knock Out's knowledge? Why did he abandon him? The Decepticon leader followed faint markings in the snow. Seems the blizzard was going to dampen his day far longer than needed.

Time passed; leaving him without anything. The Autobots escaped with his main target. Breakdown still missing; was there anywhere else to go? Megatron sighed, closing his optics. He stared a com.)

"I need a Ground Bridge." Megatron ordered. (Silence, till the summon of a green vortex. He entered; finding himself back on the main bridge. Soundwave stood nearby; the Decepticon leader's face in his reflection) "Record?" (Tim) Soundwave asked. "Yes, I have an announcement to make." Megatron ordered. (Soundwave nodded; the various screens changed to show Megatron's face.

Vehicons and Insecticons stared at the Decepticon leader on the screens) "No, medic?" (Tim) Soundwave asked. "The Autobots took him; Breakdown is somewhere, hiding." Megatron growled. (His red optics glowed. Five Vehicons stared from within their row of berths)

"So, Breakdown is still alive." Tim whispered. (A Vehicon nicknamed Giddy nodded; shivering under Megatron's glare) "All are to begin a massive search. We may not have Knock Out, yet Breakdown is still out there. Find him and report to me." Megatron ordered. (The screen they gazed upon returned to a cooking show)

"What are we going to do?" Daffodil asked. "Going to look for him." Tim replied. "Megatron is going to kill him." Abby said. "I wished I knew, for now, we are to start our mission." Tim said. (The four noticed one Vehicon walking off) "Hey!" Giddy called.

(She turned her helm to see the other Vehicons) "I have to get ready." The Vehicon replied. "Right, well, get your stuff ready. We'll meet up on the deck." Tim said. (The femme Vehicon ran off, leaving the others in their quarters)

"What should we bring?" Giddy asked. "Some Energon, strong weapons, and a flower guide book." Daffodil said. (The other Vehicons stared; Abby groaned) "Bring what we need to survive, not wood with images of useless organics." Abby groaned. (Daffodil stared at Abby, her fingers clenched. Tim sighed; walking between the two female Vehicons) "Right, come on you two, we need to focus on the mission at hand." Tim said. (The Vehicons scrambled; all while a woman spoke about cooking eggs)

Three vehicles drove into the entrance of the base. Miko looked outside of Bulkhead's window, finding Bumblebee with Raf inside. She smiled and waved before looking at the other side and finding Arcee with Jack. The three Autobots parked, letting their riders get off. Optimus stood, Ratchet and Knock Out nowhere in sight. Miko looked around) "I'd assume you told them of our current situation." Optimus said. (The soldiers nodded; Miko and Jack looking at Raf) "Hi Raf, its been a while." Jack said. "Yeah, everyone is getting settled." Raf said. (Miko's eyes drifted across the base)

"So, where's Knock Out and Wheeljack?" Miko asked. "We moved Knock Out to an extra room so Ratchet can focus. Wheeljack is repairing his ship; Smokescreen is with him." Optimus explained. "What? Oh come on." Miko pouted. (Optimus sighed; Bulkhead walked up to the three children)

"Um, how about some monster trucks?" Bulkhead asked. "Sure." Miko groaned. "Hey, I know Jackie's coming back real soon." Bulkhead grinned. (The teen rolled her eyes. Raf walked up to Bumblebee) "I have my new RC car, so we can test it out." Raf said. (The yellow Autobot beeped; tilting his helm. Jack walked up to them; giving a small smile.

Snow started to fall above the damaged trees. Some fell onto white armor. Smokescreen sighed; brushing away the snow off his shoulder) "How much longer, Wheeljack?" Smokescreen asked. "Still need to get it functioning." Wheeljack replied. "How is it looking right now?" Smokescreen asked. "Decent, still need a few more wires plugged in." Wheeljack said. (The Autobot rookie moved his helm. Nothing of interest; except for three shadow figures hiding behind trees. They then turned; Sparks visible, consumed in a purple flame. Frames shook as color appeared, the purple flame growing more powerful.

Wildrider, Dead End, and Drag Strip grinned as Smokescreen stepped back) "Wheeljack." Smokescreen paused. (The Wrecker turned; armor tensed upon sight of the three) "We saw each other before, now to make a proper introduction." Wildrider said. "You've ended us once, Wheeljack, time to return the favor!" Drag Strip yelled. The three Stunticons fired at the Autobots.


	29. Chapter 29

Wildrider cackled as he and his brothers fired at Wheeljack and Smokescreen. The Wrecker got out his blades, turning to slash at the energy blasts. Smokescreen followed Wheeljack, firing at the three. Wildrider moved into the shade of trees, his armor blending in. He laughed; reappearing right behind the white Autobot.

The Wrecker snarled as an energy blast burned into his shoulder. He turned, finding Wildrider with an insane grin etched onto his faceplates. Blades gleamed as the Wrecker tore into the Ankonian. Pieces of shadows and a purple flame fell. The fragments moved to the shadows of trees; reforming the Stunticon. He snarled; reforming his gun and firing again.

Smokescreen moved, red lights flying across the snowy forest. Drag Strip raced past the Wrecker; swerving his tires over to the rookie. He rammed into Smokescreen; forcing him to hit a tree. Tires rotating and leaving black marks on the Autobot's back. Smokescreen pushed himself away, sending Drag Strip flying. The Caparo transformed, shooting at the Autobot. Smokescreen ran as energy blasts tore through the trees.

Wheeljack slashed at Wildrider; the black mech smiled as 'Jackie' kept missing. Dead End stepped closer to the two dueling mechs. A gun gleaming in his grasp, he fired. Wheeljack turned; slashing at the blasts, Wildrider joining in the fight. The Wrecker smirked; gripping his one grenade and jamming it to the Ankonian's back. The Stunticon's optics widened; dropping his gun and tried to rip the grenade off. The armor plates refused to move as 'Jackie' stepped away.

Dead End gazed upon Wildrider shattering into many pieces from the explosion. He turned his helm to the sight of white armor, finding Wheeljack. The Ferrari FXX lowered his helm, keeping a thick grip on his gun. His purple optics focused upon Wheeljack. Moving back as swords slashed through his weapon. A blade pointed at his helm; he stared as the Autobot smirked.

"This is all pointless." Dead End sighed. (He rose his servos) "I don't need to know that, now where's the head honco?" Wheeljack asked. "Busy, too focused with our incomplete bond. Stay out of this Wheeljack, we may have had a history before, it doesn't matter now." Dead End replied. "Then why are you here fighting me?" Wheeljack asked. "Blame Wildrider, he didn't want to leave so soon." Dead End sighed. (Both stared as Smokescreen ran past them, Drag Strip right behind.

The Ferrari stepped back, his gun reforming, taking aim at the Wrecker. Blades sliced through the red armor; sending black fragments scattering. Dead End stared at his Spark a purple flame engulfing it as he collapsed into the snow. Wheeljack stared before transforming to chase after the two vehicles.

Smokescreen kept moving, avoiding Drag Strip's fire. He glared as the yellow car cackled) "Race with me!" Drag Strip yelled. "Fine!" Smokescreen growled. (He transformed; racing after the maniac on four wheels.

The two white vehicles raced after the yellow vehicle, sending snow everywhere. Drag Strip spun around, returning to face the two Autobots before firing at them. Wheeljack transformed; gripping his blades, impaling them into Drag Strip's armor. The Caparo rammed into a tree and shattered, leaving the Wrecker to leap off. Both stared as the fragments vanished back into shadows.

Wheeljack placed his swords away and sighed, Smokescreen walked up to him) "They wouldn't leave a fight that fast." Wheeljack said. "Based on what one of them said, they were looking for someone to complete their bond. Isn't that Combiner technology?" Smokescreen asked. "Yes, his name is Dead End." Wheeljack answered. "Doesn't that mean their looking for someone?" Smokescreen asked. (Wheeljack stared at the rookie Autobot) "You have a lot to learn; (He started to walk) lets go fix up the ship and I'll tell you everything." Wheeljack said. (Smokescreen nodded; following the Wrecker through the woods.

The blizzard subsided, leaving a figure to stand. He looked around, passing by the crevice. No sign of his youngest brother; the Kenworth K100 walked away. His Spark pulsed, emitting faint messages through the bond. The rest of his brothers should be here. Were they goofing of again? Motormaster sighed, getting further away. Unaware of how close he was to accomplishing his goal.

Deep within the crevice, a little mound shifted. Dark blue armor broke through; a bright yellow optic glowed through the cracks in the mound. Breakdown stared at his servos, small pieces of ice stuck to his fingers. He moved his helm; no one was around)

"Why?" Breakdown whispered. (The medic's voice resounded in his helm. He clenched his servos; the Armet Balkan started to walk. Where can he go, when the main drive is gone? The one he trusted the most gone, he closed his optic, Spark pulsing slower as memories crept back.

Motormaster turned towards the crevice again. No, he shouldn't have been this blind. The eldest brother ran, heading for the crevice. He smiled; jumping down, hitting the ice.

Breakdown turned; stepping back from the sight of Motormaster) "Where are you going, Breakdown?" Motormaster asked. (The youngest brother's shoulder cannon opened up. Lasers flew at the eldest, Motormaster moved away. He pulled out his blade; slashing at the shots before transforming.

An Armet Balkan and Kenworth K100 drove across the ice. No where to hide; as the crevice walls could lead forwards or backwards) "Faster, got to get away." Breakdown thought. (He drove faster, no sign of the crevice ending. His rear view mirrors focused on Motormaster, who seemed to be getting closer.

Soon, the black truck rammed into Breakdown's frame. The dark blue mech's cannon appeared at the roof, firing energy blasts at the truck. Motormaster shrugged them off; pushing Breakdown to one side of the crevice. Breakdown transformed; hitting the ice as Motormaster stepped on him)

"Breakdown, come back to thee Allspark with us." Motormaster growled. (Breakdown snarled; trying to force himself to stand up. His armor tensed as his bright yellow optic stared at his brother's dull yellow) "I made my choice, you've left me too many scars to bare. I'm not coming back." Breakdown growled. "Listen to me, I'm your older brother, you follow what I say!" Motormaster yelled. (Breakdown's armor tensed as the Kenworth K100 revealed his sword. Glaring at his younger brother, the elder raised his blade. Breakdown hit the mech's servo with his hammer, sending the blade flying. His shoulder cannon opened; firing at shot at Motormaster's faceplates.

He yelled, stepping away to cover his burning face. Breakdown started to run, transforming and driving to the exit of the crevice. A blizzard roaring beyond the icy walls; consuming the dark blue mech. Motormaster yelled as three other cars appeared from the shadows of ice.

The four Stunticons stared as Motormaster rubbed his faceplates. His dull yellow optics focused upon his brothers) "Where were you?" Motormaster snarled. "Had a little conflict with one of our killers." Dead End replied. (The Kenworth punched him, the Ferrari groaned) "Stop standing around and look for him!" Motormaster yelled. (The three drove off into the blizzard raging outside; leaving the eldest to punch an icy wall. Leaving behind a thick hole) "Breakdown, you'll never understand, will you?" Motormaster thought.


	30. Chapter 30

Within a dark room, the white armored Autobot medic stepped back. He sighed, blue optics focused on the figure laying in front of him. Knock Out's armor covered in bandages; hiding scars, dents, and scruff marks. Ratchet brushed his servos of Energon; he looked at the former Decepticon's face. Thick scars darkened his white faceplates. If Knock Out found out, Ratchet groaned before turning away. "You went through a lot, Knock Out." Ratchet mused. (He exited the room, closing a door and locking it.

Voices echoed down the hall Ratchet was walking through. He entered the main room, finding the Autobots hanging out with their partners. Miko and Bulkhead cheered as cars fell from the heavy weight of roaring monster trucks. Raf and Bumblebee racing RC cars, Jack alongside Arcee observing the little race. The medic sighed before approaching Optimus. The Prime focused on the Space Bridge controls. Giving a faint cough, Ratchet stared at Optimus as he turned) "Ratchet." Optimus paused. (All optics and eyes at the white armored Autobot)

"I've managed to stabilize Knock Out, he'll be recovering soon." Ratchet said. "So, when will we talk with him?" Bulkhead asked. "I don't know, the damage caused by Megatron is major. Need to keep an optic on him and see if there any changes." Ratchet said. "Where are Wheeljack and Smokescreen?" Miko asked. "It's strange, could be more major damage then we expected." Ratchet said. "We will wait a little more." Optimus replied.

(Two white armored figures walked across a frozen forest. Smokescree looked at Wheeljack; blue optics focused on the Wrecker) "Will you begin the story?" Smokescreen asked. (Wheeljack nodded, looking at the damaged Jackhammer) "The Stunticons, they were quite the family; we knew each other a long time ago. Far before the war began." Wheeljack started. "How did you meet?" Smokescreen asked. "At school, we were still in our early years." Wheeljack explained. "Where did you live?" Smokescreen asked. "At Iacon, not the nicer part though; that made Bulkhead and I more stronger." Wheeljack replied. "Then when did you meet the Stunticons?" Smokescreen asked. "When they were messing with some bot. Bulkhead and I came in and sent them running." Wheeljack replied. (He chuckled, placing a servo onto his ship) "Are we ready to get this fixed?" Smokescreen asked. "Yeah, although I need some supplies from the Autobot base to get it up and running." Wheeljack answered. (Smokescreen nodded; blue optics focused on the distance)

"One of the Stunticons spoke about you killing them." Smokescreen explained. "I'll explain it to you later, for now, lets get this ship fixed." Wheeljack said. "Right, I'll contact Ratchet to get some tools ready." Smokescreen said. (He raised a servo to his helm; Wheeljack looked around) "Wildrider, Drag Strip, and Dead End, two missing, Motormaster and Breakdown." Wheeljack thought. "Okay, get the Space Bridge ready!" Smokescreen said. (Both Autobots stared at a glowing vortex. They began to push the ship through the Ground Bridge. Blue optics searching for any cars to reappear. Soon, the three entities entered, the portal vanished.

Deep in a blizzard, red optics glowed, scanning his surroundings. Other optics appeared, all looking away from the largest. Motormaster growled; shoving Drag Strip aside. The yellow Stunticon yelped, glaring at his older brother) "Still nothing?" Motormaster growled. "No, must've found a real good hiding spot." Drag Strip sighed. "Then keep looking, he has to be around here." Motormaster replied. (The younger brothers vanished into the snowstorm again. Motormaster following them, becoming one with the raging snow.

Smoke flew everywhere, bright yellow optics glowed among bright red lights. A Youngling ran into unknown territory. The pounding of metal, rotating mechanisms, and booming voices echoed in his helm. Breakdown looked back from a dark alleyway he exited. No one, they shouldn't be able to follow him here. The flames would be too much for their developing bodies. Breakdown nodded, squeezing his small frame through a part of twisted metal.

He the intensity of hot air welcomed him. The Youngling crept deeper into the building. Yellow optics focused on the older mechs operating the complicated machinery. Among the hot steel brought together by heat, there was plenty of weaponry. Bullets, guns, magazines, all for war; Breakdown hid underneath a table. Bright yellow optics focused as an older mech passed by. Smaller mechs following; Breakdown gripped his legs and remained silent)

"Are you sure he went in here?" The older mech asked. "Yeah, I swore he ran in here." A Youngling, Motormaster answered. "Your brave in searching for a runaway sibling." The elder mech said. "Breakdown's still too young to run off on his own." Drag Strip replied. "Please don't' find me." Breakdown thought. (The mechs left the child's vision; Breakdown crawled away in the opposite direction.

Upon slipping out of the same opening, Breakdown returned to running. His small legs started to protest, yet, the child forced himself further into a new part of the town. Armor warm from under the heat from the factory he ran from.

In the darkness; the child started to cry. He slipped further into where he hid; providing cold comfort. Breakdown placed servos onto his face, hiding his tears. Sobs buried underneath the roar of nearby machinery. The Youngling lay on the cold steel, shutting his optics tight) "Please don't find me, I don't want to go back." Breakdown whispered. (He closed his optics; Spark racing at each pound of a hammer.

A sole yellow optic opened, staring at a rock ceiling. Breakdown sat up, staring at his servos) "A memory, at least I'm not back there." Breakdown thought. (He looked around, the interior of a cave, the opening revealing a blizzard. The dark blue mech got up, optic focused on the cold outside) "Where will I go now?" Breakdown whispered.

(A portal opened up, letting various Vehicons exit. Tim stepped onto an asphalt road; turning his helm to the other soldiers. A Vehicon nicknamed Giddy looked around) "Where should we start?" Giddy asked. "In the skies for us, (Tim looked at Abby and Daffodil) you two go down this road and report anything." Tim replied. "Right, come on, Daffodil." Abby said. (Both transformed, driving down the road.

Giddy looked at the femme Vehicon) "Are you alright?" Giddy asked. (The femme lifted her helm to stare at the other jet) "What if Commander Dreadwing is here?" The femme asked. "We didn't hear from him since we got him out of the mines." Abby replied. "I saw him leave the Nemesis." Tim chimed. (The other Vehicons looked at their leader)

"I'll look for him, the rest of you get going and search for Breakdown." The femme said. "By yourself?" Abby asked. "At least let me go with you." Tim said. "What about Breakdown?" Daffodil asked. "Giddy, I'm leaving you and the others in charge till we return. If we do find Dreadwing, then I'll leave a signal to confirm we found him. Either alive or dead." Tim answered. (Giddy nodded, glancing at the other unnamed Vehicons) "Good luck, you two." Giddy said. (Tim gave a nod before looking at the femme) "Come on." Tim said. (The two jets transformed, flying in the opposite direction of the other Vehicons.

Giddy looked at the team, raising a servo) "Lets begin the search!" Giddy called. (The other Vehicons cheered; transforming and driving off. Abby gave one look at the sky; the two Jet Vehicons vanishing from her sight) "Good luck, you two." Abby said. She transformed, following the rest of her group.


	31. Chapter 31

An Armet Balkan drove down an icy road. The thin coating not effecting its tires. Nothing else was traveling down the frozen asphalt. Excluding the sound of rotating tires, nothing made a noise. The radio wasn't on, neither did Breakdown speak. There was no one to talk to or to enjoy music with. How odd, it was like when he was out on his own as a Youngling. Running alone, hiding from everything that could harm him. One thing appeared that caught his attention.

A sign; one stating Canada's border nearby. Breakdown stopped; transforming to stare at it. He didn't say anything, optic inspecting the ice particles sticking to the sign. Breakdown exhaled; turning away from it.

The lone yellow optic focused upon the setting Sun. Different than what he escaped through when Knock Out went missing. The road to anywhere in life was never easy. Always twisting to keep anyone further or closer to their goals. Except; Breakdown stood in the path that lead to two sides. Abandon his best friend and go to Canada to live a new life, or risk his revived life to find him. Breakdown stared at his servos. Thick fingers clenched; his brothers will be another issue. None wishing to give up till they killed him. Breakdown returned to look at the skies) "The Nemesis; how will I get there?" Breakdown asked.

(He turned to face the road) "It will take a long time; I'll make it." Breakdown thought. (The dark blue mech transformed, driving further away from where he once stood.

Smokescreen groaned as the Jackhammer passed through the Ground Bridge. Wheeljack looked at the younger Autobot before sighing) "You've got a long way to go." Wheeljack said. (Both turned their helms to the sound of footsteps. Ratchet and other Autobots faced the two)

"What happened out there?" Arcee asked. "Stunticons; Wildrider, Drag Strip, and Dead End attacked us." Wheeljack snarled. "Another one came back?" Bulkhead asked. "We didn't see Dead End last time, so that was a surprise." Wheeljack said. "Where could Motormaster and Breakdown be?" Bulkhead asked. "Dead End told me the head honcho was searching for their incomplete bond." Wheeljack said. "Breakdown." Bulkhead added. "How could they be back after we killed them?" Wheeljack asked. "Breakdown died, I saw his corpse and fought it. He should've been with them." Bulkhead explained. "You need to tell me about that later." Wheeljack said. "Knock Out might know something, Breakdown was his close friend." Bulkhead added. "Has he woken up yet?" Smokescreen asked. "No, systems are still recovering." Ratchet answered. "For now, I need to get my ship repaired." Wheeljack said. "Be sure to tell me more about the Stunticons!" Miko chimed. "Of course I will, remember the big battle against Menasor, Bulkhead?" Wheeljack asked. "Yeah, I'll be sure to explain it to you." Bulkhead said.

(The Autobots moved the ship; Smokescreen took out the present. Inspecting the shiny material) "Where did you get that?" Someone's voice chimed. (Smokescreen turned his helm, finding Raf and Jack) "Oh, I got this when we rescued Knock Out." Smokescreen explained. "I'm still nervous that we have a Decepticon in our base." Raf replied. "We'll be sure to keep you and the others safe. Besides, Knock Out told us that he was no longer a part of the Cons." Smokescreen soothed. "Smokescreen." Ratchet called. "Yes?" Smokescreen asked. "I need to check on you and Wheeljack. It appears the Stunticons did a number on the both of you." Ratchet explained. "Understood." Smokescreen answered. (The two walked off.

Far out in the roads, Vehicons drove past giant trees. The mechs transformed, stopping at an intersection. A sign with the names of various locations) "Should we go East or West?" Abby asked. "I'm not sure, it does state in the book that the nearest flower patch is East." Daffodil explained. "Are you kidding me?" A Vehicon asked. "Hey, it could help us on our search." Abby replied. (The Vehicons stared at the femme) "How?" A Vehicon asked. "Those flowers could attract people,; Breakdown doesn't want that type of attention." Abby replied.

"Where do you think Tim and the others are?" A Vehicon asked. "Still in the skies, Badger. We've got nothing new from them yet." Daffodil answered. "I'm not going to stand around, come on guys, we need to search for Breakdown!" Abby yelled.

(She transformed, leading the others to follow her movements. They started to drive off, unaware of two figures glaring at them. Both bearing yellow optics and a purple visor) "Should we tell Motormaster of them?" Drag Strip asked. "Fine, you think he found Breakdown already?" Wildrider asked. "Might as well in case." Drag Strip said. (The two stepped back, blending with the trees shadows.

A blizzard continued in a lone part of Alaska. Bright yellow optics glowed in the blizzard. One bearing black armor and a tense glare. Motormaster looked around, his Spark racing, trying to find a pulse from his brother. Breakdown, what a coward he was; should've been the first to die. Except, Primus had another idea that day. All those years ago, it should've been the end. The eldest Stunticon turned, finding piles of snow. He sighed; clenching his fists. Breakdown, so many things to describe him.

The eldest brother's chest opened up; revealing his Spark. A purple flame engulfed it; Motormaster snarled, letting the flame grow) "Such a little brat, I hated you since the first day I knew you. Had we killed that Scavenger, none of this would've happened. You would've died and we would be happy. Now here we are, trapped in this world till you perish." Motormaster mused. (He faced a tree before punching it. The piece of wood crashed into the snow)

"Are you talking to yourself, brother?" Someone asked. (Motormaster turned, finding Dead End standing nearby) "What do you want?" Motormaster asked. "I know your as anxious as I am, none of our Sparks can bear the eternal pain." Dead End said. (Motormaster nodded, looking at the sky) "Of all planets to be, this strange world." Motormaster muttered. "None of us like it, yet, we did an act Unicron would cheer for. To break the chains of death created by Primus. All for someone we never cared about." Dead End monolouged. "Get back to searching." Motormaster growled. "Why do you wish to look for him, outside of our incomplete Sparks?" Dead End asked. (Motormaster stared at his brother; silence between the two Stunticons.

Black and yellow snow formed into two mechs. Wildrider and Drag Strip ran up to their older brothers) "We aren't alone out here." Drag Strip snarled. "Who could it be?" Motormaster asked. "Vehicons, Megatron's weak soldiers." Wildrider replied. "Kill them to ensure they don't get in our way." Motormaster answered. (Guns materialized in Wildrider and Drag Strip's servos. Both grinned before vanishing; Motormaster smirked, turning to face his brother. Dead End gripped a gun) "Lets continue the search for Breakdown." Dead End said. Motormaster nodded, both running into the blizzard.


	32. Chapter 32

Sparks flew in the air; Wheeljack gripped a welder, placing the flames close to his ship. Faint battle marks on his armor. Bulkhead, Miko, and Smokescreen nearby. The Autobot rookie also bearing battle marks. "How's it coming Jackie?" Bulkhead asked. "Been getting there." Wheeljack said. "Are you sure you should be doing this? Ratchet told us to rest after our fight with the Stunticons." Smokescreen asked. "I've been through worse." Wheeljack said. (He smirked, continuing to repair the Jackhammer) "So, when are you gonna tell me about the Stunticons and how you crushed them?" Miko asked. "Yeah, you told me that earlier, Wheeljack." Smokescreen said. "That, well the story went like this." Wheeljack started.

(Two figures drove through a broken metallic landscape) "Are you sure were getting closer?" Bulkhead asked. "I'm getting a clear signal, Helios should be close by." Wheeljack said. (Other vehicles appeared, driving close to the two Wreckers) "We're coming Wheeljack, need to find Helios and get him out of there!" Another Wrecker said. "I can see the city!" One Wrecker called. (A ruined city, falling to pieces. The faint roar of vehicles echoed in the distance) "Stunticons are pretty active." Bulkhead said. "We'll keep the Stunticons busy, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, go find Helios." A Wrecker said. "On it." Wheeljack said. (He drove off; Bulkhead following)

"Why are we rescuing him when he left the Wreckers without any word?" Bulkhead asked. "Said he has vital information in servo and needs to give it to us in person." Wheeljack answered. "Of all things." Bulkhead sighed. (Both stopped as the ground shook. A massive explosion roared behind the two. Wheeljack and Bulkhead stood close to a building, looking through its faded glass. Wreckers flew in the air, cars engines roared alongside a truck's horn. Glass shattered while Wheeljack and Bulkhead ran.

Both reached a building bearing a large painted Decepticon symbol) "Must be the place." Bulkhead guessed. (He ran in, Wheeljack following. Both finding energy bars and a figure taller than the two Wreckers)

"So, you got my call." The mech said. (Both Wreckers faced the bars. Wheeljack looked around, Bulkhead stared at the white armored mech) "Helios, why did you leave the Wreckers without a word?" Bulkhead asked. "I joined you because I thought I needed to avenge my Conjux Endura. Till she found me in the same city we separated because of this war. During my time as a Wrecker, she was with Sparklings. With them back, I didn't have an urge to fight. Except when I came across a functioning computer holding information about Combiners. About their weaknesses. That was when the Stunticons found me and here I am." Helios answered.

(The ground shook, explosions roared as gunfire echoed. Wheeljack pulled out his swords, slashing through cables. Electricity covering Helios' prison vanished) "Save the chat for later, we've got a Combiner to take down." Wheeljack said. "I will assist you the best I can." Helios said. "You don't have any weapons." Bulkhead said. "I know where they are." Helios replied.

(He ran up to a nearby metal block, his servo covered in flames. With a roar, he punched the box, melting the metal. Revealing two weapons; a cannon and a sword. Helios pulled them up) "Come on then, we've got a Decepticon to take down!" Wheeljack said. (Both Bulkhead and Helios nodded, both running after Wheeljack.

Buildings collapsed under a powerful force. Wreckers lay on the streets; some still fighting against the giant. The three mechs ran past all that fell, finding a few soldiers shooting at the giant. One bearing cars and a truck to form one; Menasor. He roared, sending forth shock waves from his sword. Gun blasting thick bullets, each shot causing a building to collapse. The three Wreckers stared at the Combiner.

Menasor turned his helm to the sight of the Autobots and grinned. He pointed his gun at the three, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Helios fired at the Combiner. The energy shots failed to make marks, with Wreckers stepping back. Menasor stomped close to the three. They transformed, driving and flying while Menasor disconnected, chasing after them.

The three Autobots transformed close to a building. Wheeljack entered into a building) "Distract him, I'll take him down." Wheeljack said. (He revealed his sole grenade and grabbed it. Helios and Bulkhead nodded; watching the white armored Wrecker running up the building. The two looked as the roar of five vehicles rushed closer. Bulkhead and Helios transformed, driving and flying up to the gestalt team. They all transformed, the Stunticons combining into Menasor. Helios fired giant energy blasts from his cannon. Bulkhead looked up at the roof while shooting.

Wheeljack stood on the roof, keeping a grip on his grenade) "Goodbye Menasor." Wheeljack thought. (He ran, jumping onto the Combiner's back. Wheeljack jammed the grenade into a part of the mech's back. The white armored Autobot landed onto the ground, turning to fire at the sole grenade.

Bulkhead and Helios stood back as en explosion shook the ground. Menasor crashed into the ground, separating into the Stunticons. Four of the members stood up, Motormaster yelled. The three Autobots started firing at the Decepticons. Motormaster transformed, rushing towards Bulkhead. Helios and Wheeljack stood nearby, watching as three other Stunticons glared at them. The three fired, Wheeljack slicing through their shots. He ran up to the three Stunticons; Helios standing nearby. The Sun Autobot looked at the corner of a nearby building, finding one Stunticon running away. The Autobot ran after him; flames growing in his arms.

Wheeljack glared at the two Stunticons close by. Wildrider and Drag Strip cackled while firing at the white armored Wrecker) "Die Wheeljack, this isn't the playground!" Wildrider screamed. (The two started shooting at the Autobot. Wheeljack's blades gleamed in the sunlight. He yelled before jamming his blades into the Stunticons.

The swords pierced both Wildrider and Drag Strip's Sparks, sending them to the ground. Dead End stepped back, watching as his brothers fell. Wheeljack aimed his swords at the Decepticon standing before him) "End it already." Dead End growled. (He rose his gun; armor shining from the sun's light. Dead End fired, Wheeljack ran towards him, slashing through the bullets. Then, sharp steel cut through the Decepticon's neck, sending his frame falling. Helm still on Jackie's blades. Wheeljack sighed, turning his sword to let Dead End's helm hit the ground. He lifted his helm to the sight of Helios. Both turned to the sight of Motormaster hitting Bulkhead with his broken sword.

Bulkhead snarled as Motormaster screamed. The broken sword kept hitting the thick green armor. Bright yellow optics glowed as he saw the corpses of his brothers. The Stunticon yelled, lifting up Bulkhead and throwing him towards Wheeljack and Helios. The two stepped back as Bulkhead formed a dent on the ground. Motormaster ran up to Bulkhead, raising his broken sword while screaming. Bulkhead stood up, slamming a wrecking ball onto Motormaster's face. The eldest Stunticon stepped back, rubbing his faceplates. His yellow optics glowed, glaring at the three Wreckers, all aiming their guns at him)

"Is this payback for all I did back at school?" Motormaster chuckled. "Its for a lot more, Motormaster." Bulkhead growled. (He punched Motormaster; swiping his fist at the Stunticon. Tearing through the armor on his chest.

A part of his chest armor fell, revealing his Spark Chamber. Bulkhead grabbed Motormaster's Spark Chamber; ripping it out. The yellow and purple lights of the eldest Stunticon died. His frame turned grey, hitting the cold metal ground. Bulkhead stared at the Spark before dropping it. All three watched the last light of Motormaster shatter into many pieces. The life escaped from the main component of Menasor. He lay dead alongside others)

"After the entire battle, we returned to where Autobots could recover Helios. That was where he reunited with his Conjux Endura, a femme named Bunglebeam. Thanks to Helios, we were able to take down newer threats that the Decepticons could dish out. All thanks to that one mission." Bulkhead ended. "That would've been awesome to see!" Miko cheered. "Sometimes I'm still amazed at how Bulk took down the Head Honcho." Wheeljack complimented. (Bulkhead smirked) "So, what happened to Helios?" Smokescreen asked. "Not sure, we didn't see him again after that." Wheeljack answered. "Breakdown was one of them, right?" Miko asked. "Stunticons, yes." Bulkhead replied. "Then how come he remained alive even after Menasor perished?" Miko asked. "That, we never knew; I last saw Helios running after him. Didn't mention anything about killing Breakdown." Wheeljack answered. (A door opened; everyone looked at the two figures in the doorway.

Bumblebee entered; his blue optics focused on Bulkhead. His human companion close to Bumblebee's leg) "Its time to take the children home." Bumblebee beeped. "Of all times." Miko pouted. "Optimus' orders." Raf replied. "Nice talking with you guys again, might need to stay for a while." Wheeljack said. "Yes!" Miko cheered. "Now come on in, Jackie and I will tell a lot more tomorrow." Bulkhead said. (Miko nodded, watching as the green mech transformed. One of his doors swung open, letting her climb in. Bumblebee followed Bulkhead's actions and he drove off. The two Autobots leaving the base alongside Arcee.

Vehicons drove across the snow. Still nothing, darkness was coming. The sun started to set) "Are you sure its safe to continue this late?" Daffodil asked. "No, we must keep going." Abby replied. "Guys, I hear something." Badger said. (Everyone slowed down; something roared, then, a blizzard started. Four lights coming towards the Vehicons)

"Are those other Vehicons?" Abby asked. "No." Badger replied. (Beyond the blizzard, bright lights flew by. Some crashing into Vehicons, killing them. Abby, Daffodil, and Badger stopped. They transformed, looking at the road. The blasts stopped, transformation occurred to the two vehicles. Drag Strip and Wildrider. Both aimed their weapons at the surviving Vehicons) "Autobots!" called. (He fired at the two. Drag Strip smirked as he vanished; the other Stunticon started shooting. Badger pushed Daffodil to the side; taking out her blaster and firing at Wildrider.

Drag Strip reappeared behind Abby, firing at her. The Vehicon turned to the sight of blasts. She screamed as the blasts hit her armor. Daffodil shielded her optics as Abby fell. Badger glared at the two Stunticons; both aiming at the crying Daffodil. Badger started shooting at the two. They turned to dust) "Run!" Badger yelled. (The Vehicons transformed, driving past their fallen comrades. Both hear the yelling, both dare not to look back.

Tim, the Femme, and a Vehicon nicknamed Giddy flew over dark skies. Trees, rocks, nothing out of the ordinary) "Are you sure we're going the right way?" Giddy asked. "Wait, I'm getting a signal!" Tim called. (He flew down to a path of rocks. The others behind.

They transformed and ran; it started to rain. Tim stopped near a pile of rocks. Red visor glowed as he stepped back. A sword pointed at his helm. Giddy and the femme stopped. The three stared at the one gripping the blade. Dreadwing.

Wheeljack stepped back from his finished work. It looked better, outside of all the big holes created by the crash. He placed a few tools onto a table before walking inside the ship.

Wires disconnected, broken screens, and parts of the roof fallen. The worst state of which Wheeljack seen his ship. He walked up to a few cables, some missing their covering and exposing broken strands) "Its always something." Wheeljack sighed. (He lifted his helm from a servoful of wires upon the sound of a door.

Footsteps echoed into the room; each closer to the ship. Wheeljack stared at the entrance to his ship. Optimus entered, blue optics on the damage to the Jackhammer) "How are things on your ship?" Optimus asked. "A lot of work, except this hasn't been the worst this ship's endured." Wheeljack replied. (Optimus nodded) "I've heard the story you've told about the Stunticons." Optimus said. "Yeah, those Cons, I'm still amazed that their alive again, even after all we did." Wheeljack said. "Knock Out might have the answer, although we must wait till he's able to recover." Optimus said. (Wheeljack continued to work on his ship.

Ratchet stood over Knock Out, still not moving. He sighed, so much trouble, all for one medic) "How is he?" Someone asked. (Ratchet turned, Optimus walked into the room. Blue optics focused on the medic) "Nothing new, he should be waking up soon." Ratchet said. "Bulkhead and others have taken the children to their homes." Optimus said. "Do you think Knock Out will try to harm us?" Ratchet asked. "No, he doesn't wish to be a Decepticon anymore. We must give him time to adjust when the time comes." Optimus said. Ratchet nodded. Both Autobots left; the lights dimmed.

A weak groan escaped from the red medic. Black and red cracked open.


	33. Chapter 33

"Where am I?" Someone asked. (Black and red opened, a few blinks before Knock Out stood up. Pitch black; nothing shining to represent the Nemesis) "Am I dead?" Knock Out thought. (The medic walked around, bumping into a wall. He stared at what hit his finish. The lights on his chest turned on, revealing a bland grey wall) "No, this doesn't belong anywhere on the Nemesis. Unless." Knock Out paused. (He turned around, lights catching the details of this bland room. Nothing resembled the interior of any room in the Nemesis. If he wasn't within the Decepticon ship, then where was he?

Knock Out sat on the berth, his Energon and other equipment taken away, weapons disabled. How did he get here? That question kept appearing in his helm. The lights on his chest flickered; low on power. He shut them down, leaving himself back in darkness) "What was the last thing I remember?" Knock Out closed his optics, a figure appearing within his processor)

"Bulkhead." Knock Out whispered. (He lay back down, no, this can't be the Autobots base. Did they make him a prisoner? He sighed, armor sore all over after what he remembered being the fight against Megatron. The medic looked up to see more darkness) "Breakdown, please stay safe." Knock Out thought.

Vehicons stood on the cold stone; all visors focused upon Dreadwing. Each noticed the various scars and broken parts of armor. He stared at them before lowering his sword) "Why did you come here?" Dreadwing asked. "To look for you, Commander Dreadwing." The femme Vehicon replied. (Her helm focused on the bracelet on her higher up's wrist)

"What happened during my departure?" Dreadwing asked. "We lost Knock Out, the Autobots got him. That leaves Breakdown; we sent our ground team out to search for him while we looked for you." Tim answered. (A Vehicon nicknamed Giddy walked up ahead) "I'll try to get a signal." Giddy said. (The femme Vehicon glanced back at the crescent moon coated with diamonds) "It seems your interested in this." Dreadwing said. "It looks nice on you, Commander Dreadwing." The Vehicon replied. (Dreadwing narrowed his optics as the Vehicon turned away)

"Anything?" Tim asked. "No, I can't hear Abby on the other side. I'll try to contact the others." Giddy replied. (He started another chat, leaving him screaming their various names. No replies from any of them. Dreadwing's face remained stoic as Tim and the femme Vehicon glanced at each other)

"Is anyone still alive?" Tim asked. "I can't hear them." Giddy replied. "Then that means." The femme Vehicon paused. "We're on our own." Dreadwing answered. "What should we do, Commander Dreadwing?" Giddy asked. "We will continue to search for Breakdown, and find out what caused their signals to shut down." Dreadwing answered. "I hope its a blizzard causing it and nothing else." The femme Vehicon replied. "I'm hoping for that too." Tim said. (Dreadwing gripped his sword) "We'll go to where you last saw them. It might lead to a clue." Dreadwing said. (The four transformed, flying towards the same path which three took.

Two Vehicons transformed, one looking back before the other pushed her) "We've got to run, I'm sure they'll continue to follow the road." Badger said. (Daffodil nodded; the two ran into the snow covered woods.

Both hid behind a cluster of trees, Badger stared between a crack. Red visor focused on the road. His Spark raced upon seeing the two vehicles. The Caparo T1 and the Anconian drove past his vision, the roar of their engines dying. Badger sighed, sitting down next to Daffodil)

"We're safe, for now." Badger sighed. "Why did they kill Abby?" Daffodil asked. "I'm not sure, we've got to be careful." Badger asked. "Where do we go from here?" Daffodil asked. "Not sure, need to stay away from the roads and hide under these trees." Badger replied. (Daffodil nodded; standing up) "Then lets start." Daffodil said. (She started shaking as the femme walked. Badger caught up to her, staying close)

"This is such a strange planet." Badger said. "Yeah; how such beautiful things rise from the ground and bloom." Daffodil mused."Wish I knew." Badger replied. The two continued down the frozen path. Snow continued to fall, no sign of the two killers, yet.


	34. Chapter 34

Knock Out walked through the darkness. Fingers graced the walls; metal throughout. He groaned; legs started to ache within his knees. Knock Out knelt down; placing his servos on where fresh scars remained. "Where am I?" Knock Out asked. (Everything disabled, saws, laser weapons, his Energon cubes and anything from Breakdown missing.

Silence, the medic continued to rest at where his injuries swelled in pain. Soon, parts of his armor started to stress within himself. The wounds Megatron caused, his way of punishment. He closed his optics; processor fresh on a once forgotten memory. Megatron, the one who caused chaos to both him and Breakdown.

Before the era of bearing his Earth mode. A cell door opened to reveal a shivering medic. Scars and ruined parts of his armor covered him. All over what happened earlier, how his best friend ruined everything. Knock Out looked up and found a bulky mech standing over him) "Lord Megatron requests your presence." The mech growled. (He grabbed the medic and yanked him away from the tiny cell.

The Scavenger stared at the various mechs and femmes behind bars. Each stared at the shivering medic; dragged away to face his fate. A door opened up to reveal a lone hallway. The guard Decepticon tightened his grip on Knock Out and dragged him down the hall. Ignoring the stiffness of the Scavenger as fear rushed through him.

Giant doors opened to reveal a throne. Knock Out trembled upon staring at Breakdown, now bearing thick dark blue armor. Stasis Cuffs tight around his wrists; two mechs stood next to him. Knock Out frowned, this used to be his friend, now, responsible for. His thoughts ended upon the sight of Megatron. The Decepticon leader glared at the Scavenger)

"Knock Out, I've heard about you. How Breakdown's spoke to me over your friendship. I ordered all Scavengers to die, except, I'm giving you a choice." Megatron paused. (Knock Out said nothing, looking away from Breakdown) "Why don't we get rid of them?" A mech growled. (Megatron turned to the mech and glared at him) "Silence." Megatron snarled. "What are my choices." Knock Out whispered. (The Decepticon leader turned to the Scavenger) "Swear allegiance with the Decepticons and I'll let you both live. Your choice Knock Out, speak your answer now." Megatron explained. (He rose his cannon at Breakdown's chest. Yellow optics glowed, staring at the medic) "Knock Out, let me die." Breakdown whispered.

"Megatron, spare us, I promise to serve you." Knock Out begged. "I was expecting that. Now Breakdown, your punishment." Megatron said. (A mech grabbed Knock Out as the two close to Breakdown attacked. Fists crashing into blue armor, the screams began. The medic cried; watching the one he considered close, now this.

Time passed, he didn't know how long. His processor trying to reject what he saw. The Scavenger lowered his helm; armor shaking. A purple Decepticon symbol burned onto his chest. Tying his fate to this new force. All for a friend, his one friend, now, a broken friendship)

"Breakdown, I'm sorry, this is all my fault. I hope fate is more kind to you." Knock Out whispered. (He stood up against his armor's protesting. Memories flashed through his helm. Everything, his regrets, those he's seen passed, now, knowing nothing will be the same. All because of the chance, now flying away. To a place where he cannot reach.

The shifting of a mechanism began next to Knock Out. He stepped back, armor stinging in pain when it tensed. Knock Out noticed faint shades of blue and red hidden by the darkness) "Knock Out?" Someone asked. (The medic remained silent; red optics glowing as the figure came closer. Blue optics glowing against his red)

"Optimus?" Knock Out whispered. "Your systems, their still recovering." Optimus mused. "Am I dreaming?" Knock Out asked. "No, your safe now." Optimus whispered. "How can I be certain that your not going to hold me hostage?" Knock Out growled. "I understand your fears, lets go out of the darkness. It seems your ready for the light." Optimus paused. (Knock Out stood in place, noticing the Prime walking back. The red armored medic got up and stepped out to the hallway.

Both Cybertronians walked down the hall of the Autobot base) "Where are we?" Knock Out asked. "Our base, you have nothing to fear." Optimus explained. "Seems bland." Knock Out mused. "Its the best that the humans can offer." Optimus said. "Where are we going?" Knock Out asked. "To have Ratchet examine you, we didn't expect you to recover that fast." Optimus explained. "Where are the others?" Knock Out asked. "Patrol." Optimus answered. (Both entered the main room.

Knock Out looked around the large room. Noticing Ratchet and a tunnel near him. Metal rings engraved into the tunnel. The medic frowned upon sight of the Autobot symbol on the ground. Both heard muttering from Ratchet. He walked up to the two) "Optimus, he shouldn't be up while recovering." Ratchet said. "I'm fine, it was getting a bit uninteresting in there." Knock Out smirked. "Optimus." Ratchet said. "Although I would prefer you to have a check up, Knock Out." Optimus said. "No, I'm fine." Knock Out said. "I'd still tell it, you should know that. as we're both medics" Ratchet said. (The cherry red medic glared at Ratchet) "Yet." Optimus paused. (Knock Out and Ratchet looked at Optimus)

"What?" Knock Out asked. "We have some questions." Optimus said. (The former Decepticon medic sighed) "What type do you want to know?" Knock Out growled. "Anything over Stunticons." Optimus answered. "Stunticons, Breakdown told me about them before. Why do you want to know about them?" Knock Out asked. "We encountered them while looking for you." Optimus answered. "Why did you look for me, needed another medic?" Knock Out asked. "No, after knowing you severed your ties with the Decepticons, it's to ensure your safety." Optimus answered. "I'm still not ready to trust any of you. Not after I went well on myself. Till Megatron crashed all that." Knock Out sighed. "Understood; for now, we wish to know any information on why the Stunticons came here when we know they died." Optimus said. "I don't understand, was Breakdown among them?" Knock Out asked.

"No, it concerns and puzzles me, Breakdown should be with them in the Allspark. Unless." Optimus paused. "What?" Ratchet asked. "They don't feel satisfied, something they won't forgive anyone for." Optimus paused. "It might be their killers." Knock Out muttered. (He started to walk away before groaning) "Knock Out?" Ratchet asked. "I'm fine." Knock Out growled. (He knelt down, servos over his chest.

Ratchet walked up to the former Decepticon and placed a servo onto a wound) "I warned you, now here we are again." Ratchet said. (He lifted the other medic) "Ratchet, is there anything I should do?" Optimus asked. "Get my tools, now Knock Out, don't struggle against me." Ratchet said. (Knock Out glared at the Autobot before snarling. The pain growing within him) "Its my fault." Knock Out whispered. He closed his optics, not failing to notice the confusion in Optimus' face. Before it ended in darkness once again.


	35. Chapter 35

The blizzard wind rushed through the remaining jets. All bearing frost on their wings; flying above a frozen road. No Vehicons in sight, if the snow hasn't caught them. A Vehicon nicknamed Giddy flew up to Tim. "Do you think the blizzard is the reason for the loss of the signal?" Giddy asked. "It's harder to get a signal. How can this Earth element effect us?" Dreadwing questioned. (He flew further ahead in the snow; the surviving Vehicons continuing to follow. The femme Vehicon went closer to Dreadwing)

"Commander?" The Vehicon asked. "Yes." Dreadwing replied. "I wondered on what happened to you, how did you end up on those cliffs?" The femme asked. "A previous blizzard occurred during my search. Far stronger than this; it blew me off course. I crashed into one of those structures and rested till you came." Dreadwing said. "Did we disturb you?" The Vehicon asked. "No, I needed to return to my mission." Dreadwing said. "Dreadwing, sir!" Tim cried. (The mech and femme paused, noticing Tim diving towards the ground. Those still alive followed, escaping the clouds.

The Vehicons and Dreadwing landed onto the ice cold asphalt. Particles attaching themselves to their armor. All noticed Tim running to something covered in show. He brushed it away and gasped. A Vehicon lay buried in snow, frozen in the position he died in. The femme Vehicon trembled, looking up at Dreadwing. He approached the body and glanced on Tim)

"Autobots." Dreadwing growled. "Knock Out must've told them and now their looking for Breakdown." Giddy growled. (Dreadwing sighed, the cold wind started to get harsh. Snow flew through the air, trees started to become harder to see. More bodies revealed from the harsh conditions. The femme Vehicon approached the others, tripping on a pile of snow. She stood up; armor shaking from both fear and the cold. The femme glanced at the pile, noticing movement) "Everyone!" The Vehicon called. (Dreadwing and the two Vehcions went up to her. She pointed to the pile of snow moving.

Tim and Giddy dug through the ice, pulling out Abby. She moaned, red visor flashing) "Primus your lucky!" Giddy yelled. "Hmm? Am I dead?" Abby asked. "No, now we need to contact base. What happened while we were gone?" Tim asked. "I saw red and yellow cars, they attacked us. Killed everyone." Abby sighed. "Knock Out and Bumblebee; they're looking for Breakdown as well." Tim sighed. (Abby started to stand up, except her frame refused to move)

"No, save your strength." The Vehicon said. (They stared on the wounded Vehicon) "I can't get a signal from down here. Will have to try somewhere else." Dreadwing growled. "We can't separate, Abby will die without us." The Vehicon said. (The Seeker glared upon the femme; Tim approached Dreadwing)

"We'll find higher ground or hope that this blizzard ends soon." Tim said. "Then there's one choice." Dreadwing said. (He started to walk away. Abby looked at Tim and Giddy) "Have any other ideas?" Abby asked. "I do have some nets, if your alright with flying high up." Giddy said. "Which type of net?" Abby asked. "Sleep Net." Giddy answered. (Silence; the winged femme Vehicon sighed before walking up to Dreadwing. Her optics on the bracelet)

"Commander Dreadwing?" The Vehicon asked. "What?" Dreadwing replied. "I've mentioned it before, that bracelet, it looks good on you." The Vehicon whispered. (She looked away, still able to notice a thin smile on her Comamnder's face) "It reminds me of my brother. And a bit of my past." Dreadwing said. "What happened?" The Vehicon asked. "Do you know of Orniths?" Dreadwing asked. "No, my life began near the end of the fighting on Cybertron. Information about those things didn't matter. At least, to everyone around me." The Vehicon said. (She glanced back at the three Vehicons wrestling each other)

"In Seeker culture, an Orniths is mean to represent many things. Most wear these long chains during celebrations. Pieces of metal would dangle from them. Often bearing a symbol of what they wish for the most." Dreadwing explained. "Did you get one?" The Vehicon asked. "Yes, long before the war; I received oone from a close friend. Her Ornith represented love, that she had affection for me. Except, my Sire disagreed." Dreadwing answered. "Why did he not like it?" The Vehicon asked. "He wanted me and my twin to ignore those emotions. Most considered him crazy after a nightmare he had. About a war, how he would lose me, Skyquake, and our Carrier. He trained Skyquake and I to where we are now." Dreadwing explained. "Do you still feel those emotions, when their buried away by all the years of fighting?" The Vehicon asked. "No. I'm not meant to show others of weakness. My Sire destroyed her Ornith to ensure I wouldn't let my emotions control me." Dreadwing answered. "Then, why do you keep the bracelet?" The Vehicon asked.

(Dreadwing paused, red optics focused on the emeralds and diamonds. Why did he accept this gift when he should've destroyed it? The SIC looked at the soldier) "You seem interested in this, did you make it?" Dreadwing asked. "No, where did you find it?" The Vehicon asked. "At a mine during my mission for Knock Out. I woke to the sight of a box contianing this and a message. I'm still curious about who would give me this. And to know who it was." Dreadwing answered. (The Vehicon lowered her helm)

"Um, Commander; there's one last thing I wanted to tell you." The Vehicon said. (Dreadwing stared at her, ignoring the ice coating his armor) "Yes?" Dreadwing asked. (She froze; Spark racing) "Um, I saw you in the war back on Cybertron. When the Guardians started their rampage against us Vehicons. You and your brother appeared and destroyed many of them. Which allowed us to escape. I never got the chance to thank you for saving us that day." The Vehicon explained. (Dreadwing nodded) "We needed soldiers to survive; it was quite hard to battle the Guardians. Knowing that they would've killed me or my brother in their grip." Dreadwing answered. "That and I, well." The Vehicon paused. "Well?" Dreadwing asked. (She lowered her helm, Spark pulsing faster. All till they heard shouting from behind.

Both saw Giddy and Tim dragging Abby, now trapped in a Sleep Net) "Wait for us!" Tim yelled. (Dreadwing sighed) "We will talk at another time." Dreadwing said. (He walked off, the femme Vehicon stared at the snow) "Will I ever get the courage?" The Vehicon thought.

Hiding behind snow covered trees, two mechs stood on a mound of snow. Their optics focused on the four on the frozen road. Dead End sighed) "Wildrider and Drag Strip already made this situation worse. And their too busy racing in circles and not looking for our brother." Dead End mused. "Once I get my servos on them, I'll grind them to dust." Motormaster growled. "Still; how is Breakdown able to slip by us. Might've died already and we forgot." Dead End said. (He got a slap to the back of his helm)

"Enough Dead End, we came here to see what Megatron's soldiers are up too. Now knowing their alive, alongside two more, those two know how to mess up." Motormaster growled. "Well, what now?" Dead End asked. "Keep an optic on them and try to also find our other two brothers. I'll continue the search for Breakdown and give Knock Out a little visit." Motormaster ordered. (Dead End nodded, he stared as his older brother vanished) "What a busy day." Dead End sighed.


	36. Chapter 36

Two black cars drove through a long and frosty road, their engines roaring in the silence. Until two vehicles appeared right behind them and opened fire on the Vehicons. The two soldiers kept driving in their pathetic attempt to escape.

Daffodil swerved on the frozen road and avoided her comrade. Badger drove further away from Daffodil, his mirrors focused on the two crazy cars. The two Vehicons stared upon the crevice right in front of them. A sharp turn to the left to avoid the danger ahead. Would it shake the two insane mechs behind them? Badger started to slow down, he and the two Stunticons gazed as Daffodil broke through rails. She screamed before a loud crash echoed across the road. Badger stopped right as Wildrider rammed right into him. The Vehicon tried driving forward, yet, Drag Strip headed right for him!

Badger swerved away from the two Stunticons, a final shove from Wildrider sent him over the edge. The two Stunticons transformed and looked down the ravine. Grins on their faces upon hearing the loud crash. Ice shattering deep in the ravine. They started to laugh, Wildrider clapped) "I hope you enjoyed the fall!" Wildrider cackled. (Both vanished among the snow, their presence unknown, the icy winds blew, whispers grew silent.

Three Vehicles drove down a ramp; Ratchet ignored the transformation noises behind him. Bulkhead stepped near the medic, optics focused on Knock Out) "What happened this time?" Bulkhead asked. "He still hasn't woken up?" Arcee asked. "No, he woke up during your patrol." Optimus answered. "What are we going to do now?" Bumblebee beeped. "Not sure, we didn't find any Vehicons in Jasper. They must be up to something " Arcee said.

(Bulkhead looked around) "Is Jackie still here?" Bulkhead asked. "Yes, still handling those repairs, always telling me that its fine. Nothing to worry over with delicate equipment." Ratchet groaned. "Heh, what about Smokescreen?" Bulkhead asked. "Still with him, always asking for crazy stories." Ratchet answered. "I should get over there and tell him all that he needs to know." Bulkhead grinned. (He walked away and left the Autobots to return their focus on Knock Out. Ratchet still doing his work over scarred red armor.

Deep in the hall, the bulky Autobot walked, blue optics focused on the various doors. He stopped upon noticing a shadow pass by the glass. Bulkhead stopped and opened it; he froze upon sighting something phasing through one of the doors. The mech revealed his mace and glaring at whatever might be sneaking in. A capsule emerged, Motormaster revelaing himself gripping it. Yellow met blue as the Stunticon laughed. Letting the capsule roll off his back, he pulled out his sword)

"Bulkhead, a suprise to see you again after so long. I kinda missed you." Motormaster smirked. "How are you still alive?" Bulkhead asked. "Takes a lot of hatred to come back, so I give you a choice. Leave me alone or I'll have to rip your Spark out like you did with mine." Motormaster snarked. (A purple flame grew within his chest, it emerged from deep in his cold black steel. The Autobot opened fire and the black armored Decepticon stepped back. His armor phasing through the capsule as the shot hit it. Bulkhead's armor tensed as Motormaster laughed) "Scrap!" Bulkhead yelled. "Come on, tell Jackie to come here!" Motormaster screamed. (He threw his sword, letting it hit Bulkhead's armor. The Autobot yelped as he hit a pannel on a nearby wall. Sirens echoed across the base, Bulkhead stood up and ripped the blade out. He yelled, throwing it back at the Stunticon. Motormaster grabbed it and revealed his blaster. The black armored truck grinned as he fired it at Bulkhead, digging him deeper into the wall. Bulkhead groaned as the eldest Stunticon gripped onto the bulky mech's chest. He grinned before starting to hear footsteps.

Arcee and Bumblebee entered and are greeted by Bulkhead slamming into them. Bulkhead glared at Motormaster as he gripped onto the capsule and vanished.

Ratchet lifted his helm from his work. Smokescreen stood nearby) "What's going on?" Smokescreen asked. "I'm unsure." Ratchet snarled. (Motormaster appeared behind Smokescreen, throwing him at Ratchet. The two Autobots fell to the ground as Motormaster gripped his sword, placing it over Knock Out) "Stop!" Smokescreen yelled. (Before anyone could move, a blaster shot hit Motormaster. He looked and saw Optimus standing near the entrance. Motormaster snarled before something jabbed into his shoulder. He turned to find Wheeljack standing on the table with him. Jackie kicked the Stunticon away, letting Optimus tackle him. Motormaster roared before disappearing. Optimus stood up; all looked around no sign of the Stuncicon. Bulkhead ran into the room) "Did any black armored mechs enter here?" Bulkhead asked. "For a while." Optimus sighed. (Ratchet stood up) "Knock Out wasn't injured, how close he was to geting his Spark extinguished." Ratchet sighed. "Who was that?" Smokescreen asked. "Motormaster, you remember that story Bulk told you?" Wheeljack asked. (The young Autobot looked at the former Decepticon) "So many questions." Smokescreen mused.

(Yellow optics focused on the jets. Dead End teleported, keeping up with the others. He stopped Orbital Bouncing upon sight of two vehicles on the road. Dead End sighed as they transformed) "Hey!" Wildrider cheered. (He hugged Dead End. The fatalist sighed) "Where have you been?" Dead End asked. "Busy killing Vehicons." Drag Strip answered. "Motormaster hasn't returned. You should hunt for Breakdown." Dead End ordered. "Fine, should we kill him?" Wildrider asked. "I'm not sure. I would speed up the inevitable, although Motormaster wouldn't approve." Dead End answered. (The two brothers glared at him) "Fine, we'll just stay with you!" Drag Strip yelled. (Dead End sighed; before noticing Motormaster with a capsule. He approached, placing the capsule down) "There you all are!" Motormaster yelled. "You decided now was the time?" Wildrider gasped. "Yes, now go find Breakdown!" Motormaster ordered. (Both brothers vanished, Dead End looked up at his older brother) "Except me?" Dead End asked. (The truck nodded) "Keep an optic on Dreadwing. If the spider fails, we'll still have help elsewhere." Motormaster ordered. He and the capsule vanished; the fatalist transformed, driving before teleporting further into the path.


	37. Chapter 37

Children laughed; throwing snowballs at each other. All unaware of a snow coated Armet Balkan nearby. Breakdown stared at them, a frown on his orange faceplates. He was alone, a target by his own family. Breakdown sighed, letting snow fall off his frame. Where will he go from here? No signs of Vehicons or Dreadwing, if he survived. Breakdown drove past a few snowmen and spotted each of their coal smiles and continued on.

High above the sky, a few jets flew in the clouds. A Vehicon nicknamed Giddy flew higher with a net on his undercarriage. Abby snored while in the air. "I still can't believe that you have a Sleep Net." Giddy said. "Yeah, I always keep it with me when I have a hard time recharging." Tim replied. "Guys!" Someone called. (The two Vehicons stopped, all noticed an Armet Balkan) "There he is." Dreadwing mused. "Lets hurry." The Vehicon said. (The jets flew closer to Breakdown.

His mirrors caught sight of the Decepticon jets. So they found him. Breakdown sighed and started to slow down. The ice continued to push him forward. He stopped, letting Dreadwing and the Vehicons to land, they surrounded him. Breakdown transformed, raising his servos) "Breakdown, Lord Megatron grows weary of your game. Return with us to the Nemesis." Dreadwing ordered. "Is Knock Out there?" Breakdown asked. (The Vehicon glanced at each other. Dreadwing nodded) "Yes, I will ensure that your reunited with him." Dreadwing said. (Breakdown nodded and walked up to him. Dead End narrowed his optics, his brothers should be here soon. Right then, all heard the roar of engines.

Wildrider and Drag Strip cackled as they started to open fire at everyone. Breakdown transformed and drove off. Dreadwing started to walk towards Breakdown right as someone shot the Seeker's back. The two Stunticons drove ahead, knocking down any Vehicon which stood in their way. Dreadwing got up, sighting a glowing aura reappearing. Dead End gripped a cluster of grenades, throwing them at the Decepticons. Dreadwing's machine gun roared to little as he fired at the fatalist. Dead End vanished, letting trees fall. The Vehicons huddled behind their Second in Command. Armor tense as Dreadwing kept firing.

Breakdown's canon came to life, firing lasers at the two maniacs) "Come on home!" Wildrider yelled. (Breakdown transformed and activated his hammers. The elder brothers transformed; Breakdown slammed his hammers at the two. They crashed into trees and vanished. The bulky mech growled before transforming and driving away.

Dead End crashed into a few trees; he groaned, noticing the barrels of a canon aimed at him. Dreadwing glared at him) "What is your purpose here?" Dreadwing growled. "I cannot say." Dead End sighed. (He vanished, leaving Dreadwing with a few injured Vehicons.

Ratchet sighed as he placed the final pieces in, welding crimson red armor together. Other Autobots wandering around in search for anyone willing to cause trouble. Ratchet sighed, putting the tools away from his work. Smokescreen walked up to the two medics) "Anything new?" Ratchet asked. "One thing went missing." Smokescreen said. "What could it be?" Ratchet asked. "I'm unsure, although Arcee looked furious." Smokescreen answered. (Ratchet frowned as he saw the other Autobots come up to him. Arcee now bearing narrowed optics and clenched fists)

"How can any of this be possible?" Bulkhead asked. "The fact that our former enemy came back?" Wheeljack asked. "Yes, that, except, why of all things to take, was it the capsule?" Bulkhead continued. "The one containing Airachnid?" Ratchet asked. (Arcee nodded) "Now we've got former enemies after us again, first Motormaster and now her." Arcee growled. "Airachnid?" Someone whispered.

(All optics focused on the cherry red medic. Knock Out cracked open his optics, finding the Autobots surrounding him. Numbness filled his armor as he tried to move. Restraints on his wrists and ankles. What he focused on the most was his ruined paint job) "Your awake." Smokescreen said. "My paint job!" Knock Out screamed. "Calm down." Wheeljack sighed. (The red medic glared at the Wrecker) "Do you know how important it is to me?" Knock Out yelled. (He snarled before stopping, pain filling his side. Ratchet groaned)

"Any sudden movement and you will feel pain!" Ratchet snapped. "How long have I endured being with you?" Knock Out asked. "A lot of time." Ratchet sighed. "We will repair your paint job the best we can, Knock Out." Optimus said. "In exchange for what?" Knock Out groaned. "Your cooperation; we know what pain you've experienced by the servos of Megatron. If you wish to get better, than you are to follow what Ratchet says." Optimus said. "Fine, turn these restraints off and give me space." Knock Out replied. (Optimus nodded and turned his helm to Ratchet. Arcee stepped up to Knock Out) "You mentioned Airachnid." Arcee said. "Her, I dare not want to hear her name again!" Knock Out yelled. "For what reason?" Smokescreen asked. "She, she." Knock Out paused. (He lowered his helm and lay flat on the berth. Tears threatening to fill his optics. Ratchet rose his servos) "Its time I return to work, back away everyone." Ratchet said. (The Autobots started to step back till leaving the two medics alone in the room. Ratchet disabled the restraints, picking up more tools)

"She killed him, she killed him!" Knock Out screamed. "Killed who? Wait, Breakdown?" Ratchet asked. (Knock Out said nothing, he closed his optics and moved his helm away from Ratchet) "What were you talking about involving her?" Knock Out asked. "We had a capsule containing her after events when we discovered the Insecticons." Ratchet explained. (He stepped back as Knock Out clawed the berth) "You allowed her to live after she killed him?" Knock Out growled. "We didn't know Breakdown died, until after what MECH did to his body." Ratchet replied. (He started to hear sobbing and sighed.

Bulkhead lowered his helm as he stood near the main room) "Hey." Someone called. (Bulkhead almost jumped at the voice before noticing it was Wheeljack) "Oh, hey Jackie." Bulkhead grinned, "Found a neat place to go for training. Would give us something to do outside of waiting." Wheeljack said. "Yeah, I'll go for it." Bulkhead said. (The Wrecker tilted his helm) "Something bothering you?" Wheeljack asked. "No, lets get going." Bulkhead said. (Wheeljack nodded) "Fine, at least sunshine will have his peace and quiet." Wheeljack smirked.

The two Autobots walked past the two medics, Bulkhead looked away as he saw Knock Out crying. Breakdown didn't deserve becoming a life support for such an insane man. The Autobot pushed his thoughts away for the moment, he'd get to apologies later once he calmed down.


	38. Chapter 38

Systems started to come online, errors filled the screen. A cold shivered across her frame. Red glowed, letting her optics examing tiny clear crystals building up on her face. Daffodil blinked a few times before sighting someone standing over her. Another Vehicon; Badger.

"Your alive." Badger paused. "Badger? How did we survive?" Daffodil asked. "I disabled most of my systems to protect myself from the cold. In my search, I found you lying in Stasis Lock." Badger replied. "What will we do now?" Daffodil asked. "Rest, we can't do anything until your systems come back online. Managed to find this little cave and some trees nearby." Badger said. "Do you think other Vehicons are looking for us?" Daffodil asked. "I'm unsure, all my com systems are offline. I can't let those Autobots find us or those maniacs." Badger explained. (He sat down next to Daffodil, lifting her up to stare at a fire)

"What do you want to do when this is all over?" Daffodil asked. "I wouldn't mind visiting a forest and find badgers." Badger chuckled. "I'm hoping to see the flowers again. One wish is to find a large flower patch that I can rest near. Have you seen any butterflies?" Daffodil asked. "Sticks of butter with wings?" Badger asked. "No." Daffodil sighed. "Err, I'm unused on human things." Badger said. "Their tiny creatures with wings and weird straws. I see them on flowers and always wondered why they have those straws." Daffodil answered. "Strange." Badger said. "I should've researched them a while back on the Nemesis. Although Megatron or Soundwave wouldn't have approved." Daffodil chuckled. "Remember the last time Baconrider looked up what bacon is?" Badger asked. "You convinced him into that thing." Daffodil added. (The two Vehicons laughed as the fire continued to burn the wood)

"I need to get some more wood, will you be alright without me?" Badger asked. "Yeah." Daffodil paused. "I don't want to risk killing the both of us. At least one of us can live to tell Megatron or any other Decepticon that one of us survived." Badger replied. "Be careful." Daffodil whispered. (The male Vehicon lowered his friend closer to the dimming fire. His red visor glowed as the Vehicon walked out of the cave, his Spark racing at each second.

Wildrider and Drag Strip snarled. Both vanished and reappeared at almost every tree. Their optics glowed, searching for the youngest of their brothers. If they were to fail again, Motormaster won't like this. So they continued their search across the Winter landscape. The cold not bothering them compared to their true alive brother.

Breakdown looked around as he hid within a cave of ice. One yellow optic glowing against darkness. He noticed the faint traces of yellow, Drag Strip moving further away. He looked around at every step he took, this should give him enough time to run, unless Wildrider hid himself. Breakdown started to step out of the cold and began to transform.

Snow hit Breakdown's tires as he started to drive away. Drag Strip still unaware of what was going on. The dark blue mech continued to move further away. His wheels leaving trails of marks engraved into the snow. It shouldn't be enough to alert his older brother, yet at that thought, his Spark pulsed.

The yellow mech lifted his helm and turned, yes, there was a sign his little brother was here. His visor glowed before catching sight of a fading Armet Balkan) "Wildrider!" Drag Strip yelled. (Upon that voice, Breakdown drove away, now hearing the roar of tires behind and beside him?

Wildrider cackled as he rammed right into Breakdown. This send the larger mech a few inches away from the main path he was on. A cannon emerged from Breakdown's roof and started firing at the Stunticon. Wildrider drove back as Drag Strip appeared right in front of Breakdown. The elder mech transformed and punched at Breakdown's windshield. Tires screeched as Breakdown hit the brakes and transformed. He gripped onto Drag Strip and threw him towards a boulder. A yellow optic glared upon his yellow brother. His cannon fired a blast at his older brother. The blast hit his shoulder as Breakdown turned away)

"Breakdown, you loved that game of hide and seek. The same one we played with you for years." Wildrider growled. "Don't push me." Breakdown growled. "Push you? Do you know how much I hated that game? You were always a terrible player and I always grew sick of it. I want to go home again with you!" Wildrider yelled. "Do you know what you put me through?" Breakdown snarled. "Oh, we had lots of fun playing tag with you!" Wildrider yelled. "That was when you were chasing me, called me a running cyberduck and tried to attack me." Breakdown said. (His shoulder cannon pointed at the older brother. Wildrider frowned, his yellow optics glaring upon the sole one of his brother)

"Breakdown." Wildrider paused. (The young brother turned his frame and got his hammers out, slamming them right at Drag Strip's chest. He screamed out as he vanished, blending with the snow. Breakdown turned and glared at his brother, hammers now coated with snow. Wildrider stood still, watching as Breakdown towered over him. All fake, a facade to hide the true confused Youngling inside) "I never want to see you again." Breakdown choked. "We are family, we won't leave till." Wildrider paused. (His optics widened as Breakdown slammed down at him with his hammers. The shoulder cannon firing at the older brother.

Soon, the mist of Wildrider vanished, now leaving Breakdown to attack the snow. Some splashed onto his face. He stood still as small fragments fell down his bulky armor. Snow started to get harsher as he noticed it. A blizzard was starting to hit this area. Breakdown transformed and drove off. Everything within his bulky armor now freezing as he blasted hot air within his systems. Back on the road again, all by himself without his partner. The cold air drifted away by the heat, yet most remained deep within his Spark.


	39. Chapter 39

Near a frozen lake, two mechs stood by a tree. Wildrider aimed his gun at icicles above him, his brother, Drag Strip stared at a wandering fox. "Do you think he'll be here?" Drag Strip asked. "Dead End's too busy polishing his armor." Wildrider growled. "Chasing around birds who messed up his hood sounds fitting." Drag Strip chuckled. "How funny." Someone stated. (The two Stunticons turned their helms to the sight of Dead End. He approached the two, a frown on his golden face plates) "What, did the Decepticons get away?" Wildrider asked. (Dead End started polishing his armor)

"There has been a change in plans." Dead End explained. "What?" Wildrider yelled. "Motormaster knows how incompetent you are. I'm following Breakdown while you return to base." Dead End explained. "What about the other Decepticons?" Drag Strip snarled. "They don't matter, I need to focus on our youngest brother." Dead End sighed. "Fine, its big brother's orders." Wildrider said. (Both vanished, leaving Dead End to look at a mountain) "At least those two left me a trail to follow." Dead End whispered. (He transformed and vanished.

Yellow optics focused on thick glass in front of him. Motormaster could see what was behind it. Bright purple optics filled with detail. Her, a femme frozen by time in a forever surprised expression. Something must've got her and sprung the trap. The bulky mech clenched his fists, where were his brothers?

Time passed, yet, nothing. Motormaster's temper was reaching it's breaking point. Did they find out about a stupid race or disobey orders? He clenched his fists, this was the best time to break the seal of his brother's killer. Yet, his two younger brothers wanted to be time wasting idiots. Motormaster screamed as he ripped the pod open.

The eldest brother stepped back as a claw almost hit his face. He grabbed it and the femme's chest) "Listen, I was the one who released you!" Motormaster yelled. (Airachnid's optics widened, who was this mech, where she? Her armor remained tense as the other legs on her back tried to move. Motormaster's grip was too strong, far more than Breakdown's. Yellow optics glared at her) "Who are you?" Airachnid asked. "Someone who knows of your reputation. Learned of you after what you did to my little brother." Motormaster replied. "So you want me dead for killing him?" Airacnid asked. "No, I want to say thank you and request of a favor now that I have released you." Motormaster said. (He let go of the spider femme and leaned against a tree. Dull yellow stared at poisonous purple)

"A favor, of what kind?" Airachnid asked. "You did kill Breakdown yes, but, he's alive. Dang medic friend of his brought him back to life. Now here I am with my brothers from the Allspark ready to drag his sorry aft back there." Motormaster growled. "Where can I find Breakdown now that he's running around?" Airachnid asked. "Alaska." Someone chimed. (The mech and femme turned their helms to the sight of Drag Strip. Wildrider appeared right behind him. Both staring at the femme)

"So Dead End is following him?" Motormaster asked. (Wildrider nodded) "He's been bouncing a lot." Wildrider chuckled. (The King of the Road grinned) "Now Airachnid, kill Breakdown, and we'll release you. If not, we'll have to shove you back in that pod and never let you see the Allspark." Motormaster ordered. (The femme smirked) "That won't be too hard." Airachnid said. "Good, because it'll be a long trip, far up north. My two brothers will help you get there." Motormaster said. (He vanished into the darkness, leaving her with the two crazy brothers) "Hey Wildrider, I'll race you and the femme. I'm going to win!" Drag Strip yelled. (He transformed and drove off, his brother screaming before driving away. Airachnid sighed, of all things to wake up to, no chance at slaying Arcee yet. She transformed and flew off after the two crazy roadsters.

Soundwave walked past a few Vehicons working on various machinery. It was the daily systems check for the Nemesis. Megatron had been planning out ways to attack the Autobots and get Knock Out back. It would be easy, yet after Dreadwing's team stopped filing reports, all were blind to the snow. The silent mech's shoulders drooped when he faced a window overlooking clouds. That has been the entire sight of the window all day. Nothing but water molecules gathered up to drift away. He lifted his helm upon the noise of footsteps)

"Commander Soundwave." A Vehicon spoke. (Said mech turned to look upon the soldier) "Yes?" (Megatron) Soundwave played. "A new life signal popped up. It's Airachnid's." The Vehicon said. (He walked off, Soundwave follwed him up to a screen. It showed his, Megatron, and now Airachnid's as still working. Yet, Starscream, Dreadwing, Breakdown, and Knock Out's were missing. The silent mech started to press buttons, focusing on the spider femme's location. A map appeared, zooming in on California. The signal kept moving north. He looked at the soldier before walking off. Megatron needs to know the whereabouts of one traitor, based on the path she would be going. The pieces were coming together.

He left the room, moving across a long hallway within the Nemesis. His fingers clenched, Airachnid, the one who dared try to take command was back. She would soon be walking on eggshells.


	40. Chapter 40

Breakdown groaned as he felt the harsh wind coat his armor. The frost bit at his metal, a numb pain that he brushed off compared to what he felt inside. The sting of betrayal. He drove up a hill, trying to escape the blizzard. His wheels protested against the thick snow. Yet, none of this would deter him. He was going to continue to go. Find the Decepticons and return to Knock Out. His radio only played lifeless static. His friend had his collection. His present, all that belonged to him as now with his partner. Or Soundwave, who knows.

Dead End followed the deep tracks. He held a smirk, this was too easy. His brother was always stupid to not look behind his back. The rest of his brothers and their secret weapon will come and bring his Spark and cold husk to Motormaster. He kept driving, following his brother, the young and pitiful fool.

Police sirens blared as cars rushed down the open highway. Two vehicles drove like maniacs as they slammed right into cars on the other side of the road. More swerved out of the way as news crews came and filmed the insanity. Wildrider cackled as cars drove off. "Run, run as fast as you can! You won't avoid me, for I'm the dead end!" Wildrider laughed. "Your not him you idiot!" Drag Strip yelled. "But I am now!" Wildrider retorted. (The two kept driving past the various cameras, all for anyone's eyes to see.

Miko stared at the crazy driving on the small television) "Those guys are awesome!" Miko cheered. (Jack and Raf stood near her, yet didn't see intrastate in the driving. They focused on an ongoing conversation with the two medics. Knock Out exhaled as Ratchet made the last adjustments to his chest) "Am I ready to go?" Knock Out asked. "Yes, now don't strain yourself or I won't repair you." Ratchet sighed. (The cherry red medic nodded and slipped off. He looked around, noticing Bulkhead nearby. The bulky green Auotbot noticed what Miko was watching. Two cars speeding off away from the cameras. He walked up to them)

"Must be a nice movie." Bulkhead said. "Bulk, I hope it is!" Miko cheered. "Yeah, wait, they looked familar." Bulkhead said. (He walked closer to the kids area and watched the two cars. Noticing the faint color of red and yellow. His optics widened, it was the two. Them. The mech ran) "Why are they causing trouble?" Bulkhead thought.

(Knock Out entered into an empty quarters. He closed the door and exhaled. Everything felt numb. The cherry red medic moved his helm, hearing any noises that was behind the door. Was Breakdown even alive at this point) "I need some time to myself." Knock Out whispered. (He let the silence return, the fear disappeared, but, an empty piece remained.

Dead End growled, the blizzard got worse. Far wrong than he expected. Even if he could teleport, it would do him nothing, as the ice disabled his systems. Breakdown, how can he be hiding this well against him? It was like when they were Younglings. He always hid from them and they had to search all over the worse of places to drag him back. The Stunticon sighed, keeping a grip on his gun as he traversed through the snow. Not yet noticing a cave.

Yellow optics gleamed as Breakdown walked in the frozen cave. Red lights illuminated from unknown places. He exhaled, turning his helm in case anyone was behind him. No one, and that was good. He walked across the cold stone and continued his trip.


	41. Chapter 41

A flame grew within a cave. Badger sighed, sitting down next to Daffodil. The femme Vehicon slept, huddling close to the fire. Badger looked at his partner. He did so much, yet it would mean more time to survive. Help wouldn't come to them, it sank his Spark.

Daffodil started to open her optics. The fire was glowing against her face. "You got some firewood." Daffodil stated. "I also tried to contact the Nemesis again, no reply. We're still on our own." Badger sighed. (The femme Vehicon held his servo) "I hope someone hears our cries." Daffodil said. (She huddled close to him) "So do I." Badger sighed. (Daffodil rested her helm to his neck) "At least we're together." Daffodil hummed. "Yep, the Vehicon Defense, keep a partner close and pray you make it." Badger chuckled. (Both watched the fire continue to burn. The flame of their hope against the darkness of the outside.

Further out in the snow, Vehicons rested by trees away from a road. Dreadwing stood in place, watching his soldiers trying their best to repair themselves. His cannon was in his grip, a finger on the trigger in case any tried to sneak up on him. The fight was sudden, left his group injured. It all felt strange but familiar. Dreadwing closed his optics, starting to piece together forgotten memories.

A damaged blue Seeker huddled close to a piece of a broken bridge. He held his cannon, aiming at any Autobot who got close. It was war, where no one knew if they would live. The sun was setting in the city, but the night wouldn't deter him. Dreadwing lied down, feeling the cold of the ground meet his warm armor. There were faint voices nearby. The Seeker noticed lights getting closer. He aimed his cannon at them until he noticed the Decepticon symbols on their chests. Must be a attempt by a rescue team. The mechs came up to him, one of them knelt down, revealing bright yellow optics)

"You're alive." The mech stated. "We know Breakdown, got to get out of here!" Another growled. "I know, please don't do that." Breakdown whimpered. (Dreadwing got up, snarling at the self-repaired wound on his torso. One mech came up to him, another with yellow optics, now having a golden faceplate. Much like the previous one that he saw. The mech nodded before turning to the tallest of the group) "Autobot reinforcements are coming." A mech said. "Are you sure you can handle it Dead End?" Breakdown muttered. "Yes, I'll teleport and you assist in getting the only survivor out of this dying city." Dead End said. (Within a blink of an eye, he vanished in a bright light. Two other mechs came up to the Seeker, both with yellow and black armor. They lifted him, starting to walk away from the chaos. Dreadwing looked at the team, trying to find words to say. For right now, he knew there were two. Breakdown and Dead End. Everything turned to black as the memories mixed with reality.

He looked at the frost coating the sky. Dead End, one of Breakdown's siblings, but didn't he die? A figure came up to him) "Sir?" Someone asked. (Dreadwing turned to face a femme Vehicon. Her armor was tense as she stared at his golden faceplates) "Yes?" Dreadwing asked. "I need to talk to you, somewhere that the others can't see us." The Vehicon requested. (The SIC nodded, watching as the soldier pushed away some trees.

Both stepped onto a cliff, finding a vast forest and waterfall beyond their optics. Dreadwing starred as the Vehicon came up to him) "And what is this about?" Dreadwing asked. "I saw you at the Battle of Ika, you defeated the Autobots before they could kill me or my friends. The way you fought, I felt something inside of me open up. After that fight, I tried to make things that would appear to you. All fell through, except for what you wear." The femme Vehicon explained. (Dreadwing looked at the bracelet before back at the femme) "It was you." Dreadwing stated. "Yes, I made it because I love you." The Vehicon whispered. She hugged the SIC, her armor trembling as she waited for him to reject her. It was stupid, everyone knew how foolish she was for attempting this, but it was her one chance to try.

Dreadwing stared at her, how cold her frame was against his warmth. He exhaled, raising his arms to keep her close. This was ridiculous, everyone, including him all looked down at these soldiers. They fought, they died, but she was the first to feel this way. He closed his optics, the bracelet on his servo brushing the Vehicon's back. Both stayed together, two birds huddled for warmth, waiting for the storm to pass.


	42. Chapter 42

Black and red opened again to the sight of a dull light, one unused for a long time. Knock Out sat up, looking around; the room was still bland. Yet he noticed the present lying on a table. The medic came up to it, picking it up. He lost his Energon Prod, his Energon supplies, and the worst of all, the painting supplies for his finish. Knock Out sighed, subspacing the box while kicking the desk and hearing the faint thud. Black and red glanced at the door. The lights were green, someone left it unlocked. Knock Out smirked, poking a few buttons as the door opened, letting him enter a hallway.

After wandering the long halls, voices started to become louder. Knock Out crept towards them, hiding behind a wall. His Spark pulsed faster; his saw and drill the only weapons on him, everything else disabled. He glanced inside, finding the Autobots talking. Ratchet was at the Ground Bridge controls, looking up at a map of America)

"We know the Stunticons have ended up on Earth, but we don't know their intentions." Optimus stated. "Remember when Motormaster almost killed Knock Out?" Bulkhead added. "Yeah." Smokescreen paused. "What if that former Decepticon has something to do with this whole mess?" Bulkhead asked. "That doesn't help answer why Motormaster took Airachnid." Arcee replied. "Was she an old friend of his that I never knew about?" Wheeljack added. "This whole thing is confusing. We know Airachnid's disappearance is one piece of the puzzle. Knock Out is another one, I'll talk with him later, for now, look at this." Ratchet said.

(The Autobots looked at the computer screen, finding a signal deep in Alaska. The kids moved closer to the computer) "Alaska must be the new Decepticon hangout, even the undead go there!" Miko chuckled. "It'll be nice to party with Motormaster and his merry gang again." Wheeljack said. "Ratchet, prepare the Ground Bridge!" Optimus ordered. (The Autobot medic nodded, typing in the controls.) "So we're all going?" Smokescreen asked. "Except for Ratchet, he'll need to interrogate Knock Out." Optimus answered. (The white armored Autobot nodded, following the others towards the Ground Bridge tunnel) "Optimus, the Ground Bridge is ready!" Ratchet declared.

(He pulled down the handle, letting a bright green swirl come to life at the end of the tunnel. The Autobots transformed and drove inside. Right as they entered, another car's engine roared. The three humans and Ratchet stared as an Aston Martin drove past them. Knock Out entered the portal right as it vanished.

Snow kicked up underneath the medic's tires. Knock Out moved further away from the path the Autobots were making. Another blizzard was approaching, and he had to find shelter fast) "Breakdown, I hope your out there." Knock Out whispered (He drove past large trees; his best friend had to be out there.

Optimus and his group transformed near a cliff. They noticed a few figures standing on a frozen lake. Three of Stunticons, and Airachnid. Arcee's servo shifted to a blaster, Optimus lowered the femme's arm as they watched) "I'm glad you arrived." Motormaster smiled. "We're ready to go!" Wildrider grinned. "Where's Dead End?" Drag Strip asked. "Still looking for him, shouldn't have gotten too far from us." Motormaster huffed.

(A com beeped in Optimus' helm; the Prime moved away and accepted it) "What is it Ratchet?" Optimus whispered. "Optimus, Knock Out escaped and is in the same location as you!" Ratchet explained. "They must be after him." Optimus paused. "I'll try to find his signal for you." Ratchet said. (The com ended right as an explosion roared behind him. Optimus came back, noticing his Autobots fighting the Decepticons.

Breakdown walked up to an opening in the mountain, seeing flashing lights in the distance. He gulped, not hearing the roar of a nearby engine) "Breakdown!" Knock Out yelled. (He kept driving, entering into the mountain. There was a bright flash behind him and red energy blasts flew past him.

The medic transformed and got his saw and drill out. He turned, glaring at a dark red figure with a golden faceplate) "Thanks for helping me." Dead End thanked. "Get out of our lives!" Knock Out yelled. "Fine, once we're all dead." Dead End said. (He got out his gun and fired at the medic. Knock Out moved away, letting the blast crash into a wall. The cherry red medic snarled, noticing the mech vanishing, not noticing him reappearing. Dead End showed no emotion as he shot Knock Out's back. Energy blasts keep pushing the Aston Martin down. The medic turned, cutting the gun with his saw, then drilling at Dead End's arm. The Stunticon yelled, teleporting away as a purple flame exiting from his body. Knock Out's body tensed, moving around with his saw and drill.

Dead End returned, now standing on a cliff of the red colored cave. His golden faceplates looked down at the medic) "Come out you coward!" Knock Out yelled. "You should've died Knock Out, died when the chaos happened." Dead End said. (The medic turned, glaring at the fatalist) "I know Breakdown never wanted to see any of you again." Knock Out said. "Siblings can't understand reality when their too young and naive." Dead End said. (He jumped down, coming up to the cherry red medic. Knock Out rose his drill, it spun again as Dead End fired at him.

Golden faceplates noticed a smirk growing on his opponent's face) "You should've apologized to me." Someone said. (The Stunticon turned right as a hammer hit him. Dead End hit the ground, optics widening) "Breakdown!" Knock Out grinned. "Looking for me, brother?" Breakdown asked. (The Stunticon got out his gun again, trying to shoot as the medic sliced through it with his saw again) "Sorry, not on the doctor's orders!" Knock Out smirked. (The Stunticon teleported, heading for a tunnel) "You know the others will be here, ready to kill you." Dead End stated. (He vanished, leaving the two former Decepticons in the cave.

Breakdown exhaled as he came up to his best friend. Knock Out lowered his helm as his servos shifted to normal) "I'm amazed that you managed to find me." Breakdown said. (The cherry red medic looked up at dark blue) "Breakdown, I'm sorry for what I did. I had to do it, I didn't want Megatron to kill you." Knock Out paused. "Where did you go this whole time then? I thought he dragged you back to the Nemesis." Breakdown asked. "Autobots rescued me and took me to their base. I lost my Energon Prod, my rations, and my polishes." Knock Out exhaled. "I still have plenty of Energon if you need some." Breakdown said. "No, I'm not hungry. We need to leave. The Autobots are here as well, and so is Airachnid." Knock Out explained. "The Stunticons were that desperate?" Breakdown asked. "Yes, now come on!" Knock Out ordered. He transformed and drove off. Breakdown nodded, following after his friend.


End file.
